Compilation de drabbles
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Quelques thèmes. Rating précisé en début de chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une petite compilation de drabbles sur le manga Hétalia. J'avais deux thèmes à terminer avant le 31 octobre, et donc je les poste aujourd'hui pour avoir le temps de faire ma compilation... Et, bon voilà.**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Thème : Sérum de vérité (et autres sortilèges, drogues...)**

**Titre : Meeting mondial !**

**Bêta-lecté par becca86**

**Rating : T.**

« Je déclare la séance ouverte, clama Alfred. L'ordre du jour est des plus intéressants !

- C'est quoi, cette boisson? grogna Arthur. Si c'est russe, je n'y touche pas. Je tiens à la vie…

- Donc, le sujet du jour ! Hé, vous m'écoutez ? Il n'y a pas de poison, arrêtez d'en faire une montagne ! Personne ne veut tuer personne ! Hé ! Ho, stop now !

- Arrêtez immédiatement, c'est de la tisane tout simplement, clama Roderich. Arthur, c'était une remarque déplacée pour contrer l'annonce d'Alfred. Cesse tes enfantillages ! »

Arthur fusilla du regard la nation Autrichienne alors qu'une aura noire l'enveloppait comme signe avant-coureur d'un sortilège néfaste.

Effectivement le traiter comme un gamin n'avait rien de diplomatique. D'habitude Roderich avait plus de tact. Jouer du Chopin devait le démanger.

« La tisane, ça adoucit les mœurs, crut bon de préciser l'Américain. Donc l'ordre du jour, ce sont nos relations plus en tant qu'individus qu'en tant que nations… »

L'intervention américaine fut coupée par un long soupir d'aise du côté français, ce qui provoqua une certaine indignation vite remplacée par des sourires mesquins devant la tasse vide. Heureusement, la Russie adorait remettre de l'ambiance.

« Je hais, America, précisa Ivan après une rapide rasade de l'étrange liquide.

- La guerre froide, c'est fini, rappela Vash armé de son couteau suisse.

- Je le déteste toujours autant. Et c'est personnel, rien à voir avec la guerre froide. Alfred est tellement bête…

- Oui, bon, on passe à d'autres !

- Je…

- T'es qui toi? demanda tout le monde.

- Je suis Canada. J'en ai assez qu'on m'ignore parce que mon frère ne me supporte pas. Et quand ça l'arrange, vous me prenez pour cible à sa place. Je trouve que c'est absolument ignoble… Et quand vous avez le dos tourné, il est sympa avec moi…

- Tu as fait tes huit minutes, Matthew ! A quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais il y a quoi dans cette eau aux herbes? râla Arthur qui aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

- A toi, Angleterre, parle-nous de France, surenchérit Alfred.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait, cet imbécile ? J'en ai marre qu'il fornique à droite et à gauche sans mon accord ! Cet homme est d'une infidélité navrante…

- Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu dis? s'insurgea Francis, complètement alerte à présent.

- Il est toujours à draguer tout le monde, à exhiber ses parties intimes et à manger n'importe quoi ! Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Je suis obligé de l'emmener au poste !

- On parlait de votre relation, tenta Alfred très curieux et très intéressé.

- Quoi ? Vous avez quoi contre l'entente cordiale ?

- Rien, on se pose juste des questions, fit dans un bel ensemble tout le monde.

- Ah, une conspiration mondiale, s'exclama France, réjoui de la tournure des évènements.

- Vous ne comprenez pas quoi dans le mot cordial ? On n'est pas potes, et encore moins des amants. On se respecte, c'est tout ! On a été amis d'enfance, et ça s'arrête là ! D'ailleurs, France, tu vas récupérer tes caleçons qui traînent chez moi !

- Arthur, arrête de dire ce genre de choses ! Ils vont s'imaginer des trucs alors qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous !

- S'imaginer quoi ? Tout le monde sait que tu es un dragueur invétéré ! Alors laisse les Anglaises aux Anglais ! Il n'y a pas assez de Françaises chez toi ?

- J'aime l'exotisme insulaire de ta nation, j'adore ta garçonnière, c'est tellement pratique pour inviter les filles incognito… »

Ebahies, les autres nations les entendirent se chamailler pour chasser, une bonne fois pour toutes, leurs idées yaoistes balayées par la triste vérité de deux vieux amis d'enfance rivaux en amour. En fait, c'était une mauvaise idée, ce sérum de vérité, brisant ainsi de nombreux rêves féminins, ce qui plomba le moral de nombreuses fans à travers le monde.

Pauvre Biélorussie, après avoir proposée cette idée sur les conseils avisés de son grand frère, en était toute retournée.

Seul Ivan eut un regard amusé envers les pots de fleurs arrosés derrière le couple franco-anglais toujours au centre de l'intérêt général. Après un rapide clin d'œil coquin envers America, la Russie dénonça la supercherie de l'entente cordiale avec une joie non feinte, ce qui donna lieu à de nombreuses protestations.

On ne saura jamais avec ces deux joueurs.

Depuis le temps, ils avaient trouvé toutes les parades inimaginables. Et si ça se trouvait, c'était juste une blague entre vieux copains. Allez savoir…

Et autant masquer le fait de n'avoir rien bu aux yeux des autres en focalisant l'attention sur eux… On ne sait jamais avec sa petite sœur… Il aurait pu avouer qu'il l'adorait, et elle aurait pu mal l'interpréter.


	2. La forme des nuages

**Donc, voici le second !**

**Thème : Regarder les nuages.**

**Personnages : Francis et Arthur, friendship.**

**Titre : La forme des nuages.**

**Version bêta-lectée par becca86**

**Rating : K+**

Dans les bras chaleureux et protecteur de Francis, le petit Arthur regardait avec émerveillement les nuages défiler à l'horizon. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Il préférait insulter son tuteur à peine plus mâture que lui. Inconsciemment, il détestait dépendre d'une autre nation même si elle était bienfaitrice. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

Dès que le plus âgé avait du temps à perdre, il emmenait en balade son cadet dans la campagne britannique. Par soi-disant calcul politique, pour maintenir la paix en affichant leur amitié étrange…Et rappeler qu'Arthur était bien traité…et toujours en vie par la même occasion…

Arthur était encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre, Francis commençait à en saisir véritablement la portée diplomatique, et quelque part, ils en étaient affectés tous les deux. Le temps de la séparation s'annonçait, Francis l'acceptait mais Arthur en refusait même l'idée.

« Regarde comme les nuages sont beaux... Ils ont des formes, et tu peux imaginer tout ce que tu veux. Tous les hommes regardent le ciel.

- Like a pixie, s'enthousiasma le britannique en désignant une forme étrange.

- Oui, regarde-là, on dirait un bateau. Et là, un escargot.

- Beurk, un escargot ! C'est tout baveux et collant, comme toi…

- Je ne suis pas baveux, protesta le Français.

- Tes bisous baveux sont atroces, c'est de la torture pure et simple.

- Et celui-là, tu en penses quoi? demanda précipitamment Francis qui songeait à améliorer sa technique de consolation préférée.

- Unicorn !

- C'est de cette forme-là, un unicorne ? On dirait un cheval.

- Avec la corne, imbécile !

- Ah, une licorne ! Je ne comprenais pas quand tu le mimais ! Tu devrais songer à t'améliorer… »

Arthur, souriant pour une fois, se retourna vers son aîné avec beaucoup d'espoir. Leur incompréhension mutuelle viendrait de leurs langues respectives, ce ne serait pas une différence au niveau de leur imaginaire bestiaire. Francis qui n'y faisait pourtant référence que très rarement fut tellement enchanté par la bonne humeur du plus jeune qu'il lui chuchota l'un de ses secrets.

« Il n'y en a plus en France depuis l'invasion romaine. Il paraît qu'elles se cachent en Bretagne en attendant leur heure, lui murmura à l'oreille Francis. Au cœur des forêts... Tu sais garder les secrets, j'en suis sûr. »

Le petit acquiesça avant de s'adonner à nouveau à la contemplation des volutes moutonneuses. Un moment de paix éphémère à savourer. Arthur était rarement aussi calme et adorable. Francis ressentait pourtant de la tristesse. Bientôt, ce ne serait plus pareil entre eux.

« Y a-t-il un autre intérêt à regarder le ciel? demanda avec curiosité l'enfant.

- D'après les anciens, on peut prédire l'avenir dans les étoiles ou dans les nuages. A part qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, je n'arrive pas à en saisir un autre sens prophétique.

- Tu as vu, celui-ci s'est séparé en deux.

- Ce n'est qu'un nuage, Arthur…

- Ils peuvent se recoller ensemble pour n'en former qu'un.

- Pas toujours… Ils dérivent loin l'un de l'autre, proches, mais sans vraiment se toucher.

- C'est terrible...

- Pas autant que tu le crois, tu verras. »

Arthur le pressentait à peine alors que Francis y pensait sans cesse.

Si Francis restait encore plus longtemps sur ces terres, son jeune protégé disparaitrait tragiquement pour lui céder la place. Et s'il partait maintenant, le plus jeune lui en voudrait terriblement pendant très longtemps.

C'était son devoir, après tout, en tant qu'aîné, de prendre des décisions difficiles.

Confiant, Arthur s'endormit profondément contre Francis.

Il valait mieux rentrer, les cieux devenaient menaçants.


	3. Drabbles courts

**Quelques petits drabbles pour la route sur différents thèmes. **

**Rating : K à T**

**Bêta lecté par becca86.**

**Tous les drabbles ont été écrits lors de l'arbre à drabbles de drakys d'octobre. **

**Hetalia : Amérique/Japon et France en figuration - PG-13**

"J'vais t'buter si tu cosplay encore Francis pendant que t'es en service !"  
>Kiku haussa les épaules devant la maîtrise approximative de l'américain pour la langue japonaise. Alfred devait sûrement parler de sa dernière visite diplomatique en Europe.<br>Malgré son indifférence habituelle, il eut tout de même un regard suffisant pour le jeune Amérique beaucoup trop insistant.  
>"N'est-t-il pas kawai ainsi ?<br>- Ka, ka... What ?  
>- Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à la culture des autres comme France, répliqua vexé le Japon.<br>- Je ne porterais jamais un costume d'écolière !"  
>En s'imaginant la chose, le regard si impassible de Kiku se para d'un désir enfoui.<p>

**Hetalia : France et Angleterre - PG-13**

"Toi, ta gueule !"  
>L'ordre français à l'encontre de son voisin d'outre-manche statufia l'assemblée des nations unies.<br>Arthur Kirkland se racla simplement la gorge tout en fusillant du regard Francis Bonnefoy.  
>La France avait eu l'audace de l'interrompre en plein discours sur les Accords de Genève et de l'insulter devant tous les autres pays.<br>Et, cet ordre-là, il n'était pas prêt d'y obéir.  
>"Cher France, j'espère que vous aurez assez de tenue et de courtoisie...<br>- Il y a des sujets tabous, Arthur !"  
>Perfect, Diên Biên Phu.<br>L'Angleterre eut l'un de ses rares sourires sadiques annonçant le pire à venir.

**Hetalia : Angleterre et Amérique – G**

Ledit lit est déjà occupé, constata tout simplement Arthur, en rentrant dans sa chambre à coucher.  
>Ce lit dont il avait tant rêvé après une bonne partie de chasse avait été pris d'assaut par un petit garçon blond.<br>Roulé en boule, le petit Amérique s'était blotti sous les draps britanniques. Totalement endormi, il semblait si fragile et si innocent aux yeux de l'Angleterre.  
>Attendri par le spectacle de son petit frère, il ne put le réprimander pour son insolence.<br>Las, il se coucha près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**Hetalia : France et les autres - PG-13**

"J'en ai toujours une sur moi, pour les cas comme ça", lança Francis, joueur.  
>Les autres nations froncèrent les sourcils s'attendant à tout de la part de ce séducteur invétéré. Francis ne parlait tout de même pas… Il n'oserait pas sortir ses accessoires.<br>"What are you hidding, Frog ?"  
>Arthur réagissait toujours plus vite que les autres ce qui amusait terriblement la nation française.<br>Gilbert et Antonio riaient déjà sous cape de la future réplique française. Quand on parlait d'un dîner en tête à tête, Francis se ramenait toujours avec ses idées romantiques.  
>"Une rose, what's else ?"<p>

(Avant toute réclamation, soyons clair : le what est fait exprès)

**Hetalia : France/Angleterre - PG-13**

La chaleur qui se répand lentement, depuis le creux de son ventre, dans tout son corps est devenue beaucoup trop familière en mer.  
>L'exaltation de l'aventure aux quatre coins du monde, la découverte de nouvelles cultures, l'annexion de nouveaux territoires l'avaient happé sur ce navire.<br>Ils avaient été plusieurs à répondre à cet appel comme la France. Notamment, Espagne et... ce maudit Angleterre si charismatique et si désirable.  
>Depuis quelques temps, croiser le pavillon britannique faisait hisser le leur par pure provocation.<br>C'était futile, mais, rien que par fierté, il fallait bien lui opposer un peu de résistance.

**Hetalia : Amérique, Angleterre et France – G**

"Il en profite pour se faire dorloter un peu..."  
>Les paroles de son compatriote français ne cessaient de tourner dans les pensées d'Arthur. Il est vrai qu'Amérique n'était plus un enfant, il avait grandi si vite que le britannique en avait été quelque peu dépassé par moment.<br>Dans ce cas, pourquoi Alfred revenait parfois s'échouer sur ses genoux alors qu'il devenait un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports ?  
>"...Avant de partir. Pour toujours !"<br>Les paroles de Francis le hantaient tandis qu'Alfred dormait innocemment sur son épaule après une cuite mémorable.  
>Les temps durs de l'Indépendance approchaient.<p>

**Hétalia : Allied Forces et Axis power - T**

"Ils comparent leurs impressions sur le prototype de leur prochain modèle de fusils d'assaut, expliqua calmement Kiku, en embuscade, à son allié allemand.  
>- Alors, quelles nouvelles de cette arme extraordinaire ?"<br>Le Japon leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la France s'exciter joyeusement sur la puissance d'un tel engin. Que dire des lubies technologiques du pays de l'amour, sous toutes ses formes?  
>"Pas grand-chose, à part..."<br>Le Japon fit la moue à cause des expressions choquées des forces alliées devant les caresses audacieuses de Francis sur le canon en pleine explication exaltée sur le plaisir et le désir.  
>"...qu'elle sera notre perte à tous !"<p>

**Hétalia : France/Angleterre - T**

"Seulement si tu arrives à avoir le dessus", fit Francis d'une œillade osée et complétée d'un sourire coquin.  
>Avec sa peau dorée et salée dépassant insolemment de sa chemise blanche, le Français avait tout d'attirant. Et, il le savait, son principal atout pour rester indemne, c'était son charme provocateur.<br>Emoustillé par le défi, Arthur humidifia ses lèvres avec luxure pour répondre au petit déhanché aguicheur.  
>Exciter le Captain se faisait à ses risques et périls même pour lui tendre un piège grossier.<br>Ce n'était pas deux brassées de mer qui l'empêcherait de conquérir ce joyau pour sa couronne.

**Hétalia : France et Amérique – G**

"Variété et équilibre, tu connais ?"  
>Exaspéré, Alfred leva les yeux au ciel devant l'insistance du français.<br>"Yay. Big Mac, Cheese...  
>- No, America... Heu... Tu sais ? Les légumes...<br>- Yay, les frites.  
>- Non, c'est un féculent, America", s'indigna France.<br>Après une brève réflexion, Francis rajouta :  
>"Salad."<br>America eut une moue légèrement dégoûtée.  
>"Et les fruits", tenta la France.<br>Alfred désigna une boisson sucrée.  
>"Oh, mon Dieu. No !"<br>Sans réfléchir, Alfred tenta de sauver son honneur en criant :  
>"Tomatoes !"<br>Francis eut un air perplexe mais il n'oserait avouer pour rien au monde qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie classer les tomates. Et, il n'était pas question d'appeler l'Espagne en renfort sur cette question délicate et sujette à controverse.

**Hétalia : Plusieurs pays - PG-13**

"C'est leurs affaires privées, et l'un des deux n'appréciera pas qu'on y fasse allusion en public, argumenta la Chine sur la défensive pour une obscure raison.  
>- Les deux n'apprécieront pas, et même si c'est dans le cadre privé, fit remarquer la Prusse avec un sourire en coin comme s'il savait tout de l'histoire.<br>- Mais...  
>- Italie, tu vas la boucler pour une fois sur ce que tu as vu, ordonna l'Allemagne.<br>- Tu as déjà peur des troupes anglaises mais il y a pire. Une chose effrayante, dépassant l'entendement, dont tu ne sortiras jamais indemne, s'excita Espagne apparemment traumatisé à vie. Un pavillon franco-anglais ! Oh, mais quelle horreur ! Un vrai cauchemar ! "

**Hétalia : Angleterre et les autres pays - G**

Critiquer ses plats préparés avec amour. Quels ingrats !  
>Arthur ruminait, depuis quelques jours déjà, les propos insultants de ses alliés sur sa cuisine anglaise.<br>Comme s'il cherchait à les empoisonner, n'importe quoi !  
>Si cela avait été son intention, il aurait glissé de l'arsenic dans les plats de ce cuistot talentueux de Français. Tout le monde aurait succombé puisque tout le monde appréciait ses escargots, ses pigeons et autres joyeusetés.<br>A part lui.  
>Depuis, cette affaire de cuisses de grenouilles nappées de baies suspectes, il ne touchait plus aux plats de ce taré.<p>

**Hetalia - France, Angleterre (et Amérique en figuration) – G **

"Tu m'as manqué, Chéri !"  
>Arthur n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour en coller une bien sentie à Francis qu'il se retrouva entre les bras chaleureux du français.<br>"Froggy, don't touch me ! French bastard !"  
>Les attouchements de la nation française avaient toujours eu le don de l'embarrasser. Et, à l'air malicieux de Francis, Arthur en conclut que celui-ci avait une faveur particulière à lui octroyer.<br>"What do you want this time ?  
>- Have a cup of thea together, et bien plus, si affinité..."<br>Au vu de l'air choqué d'America, France avait encore eu un de ses regards capiteux dont il avait le secret.

(Avant toute réclamation, c'est tea en anglais... C'est un défaut de prononciation du drabble, un petit détail comme ça...)


	4. C'est la faute aux aliens

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! **

**Ce petit drabble a été posté sur la communauté frenchdrabble avec pour thème : Alien made them do it (en plus clair, les aliens seront l'excuse pour mettre ensemble deux personnages et bien plus. Les deux victimes de ce rapt iront forcément plus loin que le simple face à face grâce à l'argumentaire de nos chères bestioles vertes). C'était un prompt très tentant.**

**Rating K+**

Les nations européennes de la CEE s'étaient toutes réunies en conseil extraordinaire pour traiter un problème urgent de la plus grande importante sous les injonctions de l'Allemagne et de la France.

La nation française avec des pâquerettes dans les cheveux finissait de leur exposer son plan d'action psychédélique que les différents membres de la communauté écoutaient plus par pure diplomatie que par véritable intérêt national. L'ébahissement fit bientôt place à une inquiétude partagée devant ces propos dénués de toute logique allemande.

Ludwig avait-il vraiment donné son accord pour cette réunion ?

« Il faudrait donc la coopération de tous pour mener à bien ce projet ambitieux…

- I don't understand your agreement, Ludwig. »

La nation allemande se leva pour répondre aux interrogations légitimes du britannique dont les sourcils épais se rejoignaient de suspicions colériques.

« Arthur Kirkland, je sais que cette action peut paraître indélicate mais elle est absolument nécessaire pour la survie de l'Europe. Sans a priori défavorable, elle est pleine de bon sens. Il m'a fallu un mois pour digérer l'idée. »

L'anglais leva les yeux au ciel d'incompréhension totale alors qu'Antonio le devançait pour râler à sa place.

« Completamente estupido.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la fin de la guerre froide ne serait pas moins stupide que sa durée, tenta la nation française afin de les convaincre. Il est temps d'agir pour le bien d'Alfred et d'Ivan !

- Francis, we're not a wedding agency.

- Ils se sont affrontés à travers le monde entier. Il faut prendre des mesures radicales immédiatement avant qu'on n'en fasse encore les frais. »

Les autres membres de la communauté chuchotèrent leur approbation pour y réfléchir sérieusement sans pour autant approuver le choix franco-allemand.

"Alien made them do it! This is your plan…

- Completamente suicida.

- Leur seul point commun, c'est leur croyance idiote dans la vie extraterrestre. Ils n'auraient pas envoyés autant de sondes dans l'espace... Et n'allez pas me dire que cette rivalité passionnelle ne cache pas un sentiment amoureux totalement réprimé. Tu en sais bien quelque chose, darling, s'exclama Francis.

- Okay, you can be true on this only point, répondit précipitamment Arthur.

- Nous avons enfin les moyens technologiques de leur faire penser qu'ils ont été kidnappés par des Aliens si on coopère tous ensemble. Et on leur suggéra de faire l'amour parce que ça intéresse les bestioles que nous sommes de coupler les deux plus grandes puissances du monde dans la paix durable d'une union sacrée pour le bien de l'Humanité toute entière. Ils ne pourront refuser d'être les héros d'un peuple hippie venu d'ailleurs.

- Completamente perverso, commenta Antonio ravi au possible.

- C'est génial, grand frère Francis. Filmons-les ! En cas de chantage futur ! Votons le budget », se réjouit l'Italie ce qui entraîna un vote unanime pour des moyens modestes.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans une camionnette rose à fleurs multicolores prêtée en gage de bonne foi par la Pologne, deux grandes puissances mondiales s'expliquaient enfin dans un semblant de huis clos de par le bon plaisir étoilé d'une communauté dissidente pour la tranquillité de tous.


	5. Drabbles de 100 Mots

**Hetalia : America et Angleterre - PG-13**

" **Au cas où, un bunker avec salle de bain, WC, cuisine...** Tout confort, juste au cas où.  
>- Ivan te fout la trouille à ce point, commenta Arthur.<br>- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution pour rassurer mes concitoyens."  
>Arthur fit un tour d'horizon du bunker souterrain capable de résister aux effets d'une bombe atomique pour des siècles à venir.<br>"Et puis, cela aura toujours son utilité, rajouta America.  
>- En quoi, grommela Arthur. Tu dépenses inutilement ton fric pour impressionner la Russie.<br>- Un bunker anti-nucléaire, c'est insonorisé. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour organiser une boom sans déranger les voisins."

Hétalia - France/Angleterre – PG-13

**"La semaine a été longue et dure**. Tu connais."  
>Francis eut un regard amusé des plus salaces. Il sourit de façon séduisante sans pour autant relever le propos. Il ne voulait point agacer plus que ne l'était déjà son petit ami anglais.<br>"Est ce que, pour une fois, dans ta vie, tu pourrais arrêter d'avoir des idées lubriques ? Toi, et tes associations d'idées... C'est invivable.  
>- Alors, en quoi America a-t-il été insupportable ?<br>- Lui, et ses gamineries... Il utilise son innocence pour te piéger, c'est un vicelard. C'est presque de la perversion."  
>Francis ne put masquer son rire étouffé.<p>

Hetalia : France/Angleterre - PG-15

**"Quoi que tu en dises, tu as encore envie d'essayer...pas vrai ?"  
><strong>Arthur fusilla du regard la nation française qui se gargarisait de l'avoir chopé en plein délit de voyeurisme.  
>"Ah, mon corps d'Apollon te remplit de jalousie ! Tu aimerais bien avoir autant de succès que moi ! Aucune chance, stupide anglais."<br>Arthur rougit de honte parce qu'il était absolument sûr que leurs voisins de chambrée de ce G8 les entendaient. Et l'autre était beaucoup trop égocentrique pour comprendre le réel intérêt qu'il avait pour ses fesses. Et il en rajoutait...  
>Alors pour le faire crier comme une pucelle et se rincer l'œil, Arthur prit son courage à deux mains pour lui ôter cette stupide serviette.<br>Effet garanti.

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13

**Francis décida qu'il était temps d'interrompre sa diatribe et l'embrassa.  
><strong>Surpris, Arthur ne réagit pas immédiatement aux lèvres douces de son voisin territorial.  
>Il finit par reprendre contenance pour le repousser de toutes ses forces. Francis pivota sur lui-même avant de se rattraper in extremis à un siège.<br>"Tu t'imaginais quoi, enragea l'Anglais.  
>- J'essayais ma méthode favorite sur toi pour te faire taire."<br>Le Français se releva avec sensualité avec un petit clin d'œil coquin en prime.  
>"Comme si tu m'attirais, stupid frog..."<br>Pour son malheur, Francis le prit comme un défi de taille.

Hétalia - France, Amerique - PG-13

**"Réponds-moi Docteur, que comptes-tu** faire par la suite", demanda amusée Francis devant le regard prédateur de son petit America.  
>Alfred eut un regard flamboyant qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Une telle situation ne pouvait que tourner à son avantage.<br>"Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ! On ne m'allume pas aussi facilement... Surtout dans une ambassade anglaise, murmura-t-il ensuite à son interlocuteur privilégié."  
>Alfred mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il continuait à déboutonner la veste française.<br>"Impassible, en plus. J'aime ça !  
>- Je te ferais craquer, osa Alfred.<br>- Tu n'oserais pas, je suis quelqu'un de très fidèle.  
>- Rien à faire !"<br>Francis eut un sourire charmant avant de hurler :  
>"Arthur, ton protégé me fait des avances !"<p>

Hetalia - France/Angleterre - PG-15

**"Un toit n'est pas l'endroit idéal"**  
>Arthur eut un petit sourire en coin devant l'hésitation de son homologue français.<br>"Je saurais te corrompre.  
>- Il y a du vent, et il fait froid, râla le pays de l'amour.<br>- Je vais te réchauffer, tu vas voir.  
>- Ah, des promesses..."<br>Francis se retrouva au sol en prise avec un baiser farouche et brûlant auquel il répondit malgré lui. Effectivement, la température montait d'un cran.  
>"On est déjà un peu plus à l'abri, et aucun de nos amis du G8 ne penserait à nous chercher par ici.<br>- Il neige, Arthur. Personne ne mettrait le nez dehors, et encore moins pour...  
>- Ce sera passionné. Entre le feu et la glace, que de sensations."<p>

Hetalia - France, Angleterre et America - PG -13

"**Et maintenant, on fait quoi**, demanda avec hargne Arthur.  
>- Je ne sais pas... On tient nos positions, répliqua avec insolence Francis.<br>- Je vais te tuer avant que les Allemands ne le fassent !  
>- Je ne te savais pas assez défaitiste pour organiser notre suicide collectif. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien t'étrangler pour toutes tes bêtises... Feu."<br>Ils s'étaient retranchés derrière une barricade résistante pour contrer les assauts allemands, et ils étaient en sacré mauvaise posture.  
>"Il nous faudrait un miracle, râla Francis.<br>- Je suis là, clama America arrivant en parachute."  
>Les deux nations européennes se retournèrent derechef pour clamer.<br>"On n'a pas besoin d'aide !"

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13

**La nuit s'annonçait longue.** Très longue.  
>Arthur boudait dans son coin avec une tasse de thé qu'il retournait sans cesse entre ses doigts.<br>Francis l'observait sans oser faire le premier pas. Et pourtant, ce serait le mieux qu'il puisse faire après cette humiliation commune.  
>Il prit donc une profonde inspiration :<br>"Shut up, froggie !  
>- Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'America nous surprendrait dans ce placard ? Et qu'en plus il le raconte à tout le monde...<br>- Tais-toi immédiatement.  
>- Tu n'avais pas qu'à crier aussi fort", fit Francis avec taquinerie.<br>Oh, ce regard de tueur, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait tant !

Hetalia - America/Chine, France -PG-13

**"Je sais."**  
>Au ton guilleret de Francis, America comprit qu'il avait déterré un secret qui valait son pesant d'or.<br>"Et si je le dis à Ivan, il sera furieux, chantonna-t-il.  
>- Tu es sûr de tes sources, commenta simplement Alfred impassible.<br>- Absolument, je l'ai appris d'Italie qui le tenait d'Allemagne, d'après des dires japonais.  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prêterais attention à leurs commérages.<br>- Parce que Ludwig et Kiku n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ta relation amoureuse avec la Chine.  
>- Certes, ce n'est pas leur genre, répliqua America. Par contre, Italie peux vraiment te faire croire n'importe quoi même à de fausses rumeurs entre eux."<br>America sourit devant la mine dépitée de la France. Il l'avait échappé belle.

Hétalia - Les membres de l'Axe - PG-13

**"Tu voudrais bien poser nu pour moi ?"**  
>Ludwig recracha sa bière, fait rarissime, devant la demande innocente de l'Italie.<br>"Hétalia, gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'ordinaire.  
>- Oh, dotsu, dotsu... J'en ai besoin pour des croquis de soldats. Pour encourager mes troupes ! Je demanderais aussi à Kiku, aide moi !<br>- Hétalia, s'énerva-t-il en se redressant. C'est l'idée la plus stupide...  
>- Oh, dotsu, tu ne m'aides pas... Tu ne m'aimes pas... Tu m'abandonnes alors que je fais tout pour toi...Dotsu.<br>- Ce n'est pas vrai, Hétalia.  
>- Alors, aide moi."<br>S'il continuait avec son bouille d'ange, il ne lui résisterait pas.

**Hetalia Axis Power - Italie (Feleciano) et les Alliés – G**

**"Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez, mais par pitié, ne me faîtes pas de mal, gémit Feleciano face aux membres des forces alliées, **je ferais tout ce que vous voulez !"  
>Les Alliés jaugèrent leur ennemi avec suspicion. Etait-ce une tactique pour les déstabiliser par la pitié ?<br>"Il n'est même pas drôle, râla Angleterre. Mange !"  
>Italie hurla à l'agonie devant les muffins d'Arthur qui se vexa.<br>"Que va-t-on bien faire de lui, demanda France avec un sourire séduisant envers Italie qui se mit à brailler connaissant la réputation trans-Alpine de dragueur invétéré.  
>"Je vous dirais tout, ne me torturez pas !"<p> 


	6. Lingerie au musée

**Pour les non-francilien, ce petit one-shot est inspiré d'un scandale récent au Musée du Quai d'Orsay (où trois jeunes femmes ont défilé en petite tenue pour une marque de lingerie sans autorisation préalable).**

**Rating : K+**

**Je n'ai rien contre les mères de Gilbert et d'Antonio (et je ne sais même pas si elles sont mentionnées dans le manga).**

« J'espère que tu te tiendras tranquille cette fois-ci. Et tes amis aussi…»

Francis eut un sourire amusé devant la remarque d'Arthur alors que Gilbert et Antonio s'extasiait devant les momies du British Museum à grand renfort de blagues plus stupides que les autres.

« Celle-ci est plus fraîche que ma mère », commenta le Prussien ravi.

Arthur fronça les sourcils devant autant peu de respect pour les anciens qu'ils soient momifiés ou enterrés. Il savait ce qu'il en coûtait de mécontenter les vieux fantômes de l'Europe, et ne parlons pas de ceux de l'Egypte antique, depuis qu'il se livrait à des expériences de magie noire.

« Non, mais quelle idée d'aller au musée avec eux, râla-t-il auprès du français qui n'en avait rien à cirer. Ils sont blasphématoires.

- Elle a sûrement par contre la même haleine, plaisanta Antonio. Putride et méphitique… Je me souviens que quand on était gosses…

- Hé, respect pour la momie, surenchérit Prusse.

- Comme si ta mère était…, paniqua l'anglais pour défendre l'apparition qui se dévoilait près de lui.

- Laisse-les blasphémer, Arthur, cela leur fait du bien, dit Francis avec désinvolture.

- Pas de flash, les deux-là !

- Oh, mais t'es vraiment rabat-joie, grogna Antonio en rangeant son appareil photo. Comment fais-tu Francis pour le supporter ?

- Avec le temps, on se fait à son caractère de putois… Et à son côté boudeur.

- En tout cas, elles ont moins de poils aux jambes que la mère d'Antonio.

- Ne mêle pas la mienne à ceci, répliqua l'espagnol alors que Gilbert continuait sur sa lancée.

- Tu crois que les embaumeurs les épilaient, Arthur. Ils étaient vachement en avance pour l'époque. Je suis époustouflé. »

Arthur était prêt à se frapper la tête contre un mur à cause de toutes les entités mécontentes qui se réveillaient sous le ton guilleret de Gilbert.

« C'est le moment, hurla Francis.

- De quoi, s'exclama Arthur en les voyant se débarrasser de leurs manteaux.

- Youhou, lingerie au musée, chantonna Francis en petite culotte rouge et soutien-gorge assorti.

- Filme, Arthur, lui proposa en Antonio en lui confiant son précieux appareil tandis qu'il ressortait de ses vêtements en deux pièces jaunes.

- Tu es un amour, Arthur », continua Gilbert dans un ensemble violet en lui lançant à distance un baiser de la main.

Figé, Arthur les filma malgré lui dans son musée national en train de faire les pitres en petite tenue féminine autour des momies sur plusieurs chansons qu'ils improvisaient au fur et à mesure. Ils emmenèrent Arthur en se déhanchant faire le tour des pièces et en le chambrant alors qu'il balbutiait que les esprits des défunts leur en voudraient à tout jamais.

Arthur fut convoqué le lendemain auprès de sa Reine accompagné par une ribambelle d'âmes mécontentes pour faire amende honorable concernant la vidéo qui circulait sur Internet.

Ah, il les retiendrait les visites au musée spécial mode avec le Bad Friend Trio.


	7. 60 ans de règne

**Thème : Page de pub – frenchdrabble (une certaine pub de Nancy's avec un slogan en anglais qui a fait fureur chez les français : .)**

**Personnages : Arthur et ses convives malchanceux.**

**Titre : 60 ans de règne.**

**Version non bêta-lectée.**

**Rating : K+**

Plusieurs nations, les plus courageuses, s'étaient réunies autour de la table du banquet organisé en l'honneur des soixante ans de règne du monarque britannique. Par chance, seules les nations étaient les invitées d'Arthur pour participer à cet empoisonnement collectif et volontaire. Celles-ci regardaient les amuse-gueules avec effroi puisqu'ils sortaient directement du four de leur Némésis culinaire. Ils sentaient une délicieuse odeur de cramé et étaient composés d'éléments non identifiés.

« Allons-y, râla Antonio. Nous sommes assez solides pour endurer ce supplice.

- A-t-on vraiment le choix, commenta Allemagne. Il faut bien lui faire plaisir de temps en temps. Pour une bonne entente dans l'Union Européenne.

- Faîtes comme moi, jetez-les discrètement à la poubelle.

- Francis, c'est inconvenant, fit remarquer la Belgique. Où est Feleciano ?

- Je l'ai enfermé dans ses appartements, avoua Ludwig. Gourmet comme il est et avec son innocence désarmante, son avis sur la nourriture serait une catastrophe.

- Et en même temps, il n'aurait pas tort.

- Francis !

- Auriez-vous oublié que les festivités durent cinq mois ? Arthur nous invitera à chaque occasion, ce sera l'enfer. Et je vous rappelle que sa cuisine est immonde. Faisons comme Grèce, il a une tactique imparable, tenta la France.

- Arthur n'appréciera pas qu'on dorme tous à ses réceptions privées. Nous lui devons un peu de sympathie pour son évènement national. »

Francis regarda avec suspicion les petites quiches. Il en prit quelques-unes sur une serviette pour faire bonne figure alors que les autres piochaient çà et là ce qui leur semblait le plus abordable pour leurs estomacs.

De bonne humeur, Arthur revint avec une autre fournée de ses apéritifs pas plus réussis que les autres. L'anglais prit un verre de champagne pour lever un toast à sa reine.

« A la reine Elizabeth II !

- Ils sont adorables tes petits fours. »

Tout le monde put saisir l'ironie dans les paroles françaises ce qui jeta un petit froid dans l'assemblée. Il y eut des petits rires jaunes tandis que les ennemis immémoriaux se fusillaient du regard. Ludwig prit sur lui pour en goûter un. Il mâcha précautionneusement sans grimacer ce qui fut très difficile.

« Délicieux, Arthur », mentit-t-il.

Se détournant de sa cible, Arthur froissa son visage de contrariété. Belgique se sacrifia à son tour en le complimentant avec les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, un héros venu d'un autre continent vint à leur rescousse en engloutissant un plateau entier.

« C'est meilleur que la dernière fois », clama Alfred ce qui radoucit les humeurs anglaises par cette remarque spontanée.

Par contre, dès que leur hôte eut le dos tourné, America, se sentant mal, prit courageusement la fuite. Quand Ludwig s'en alla à son tour vers les toilettes de l'étage, certains y virent un prétexte suffisant pour s'éclipser rapidement.

Arthur revint peu de temps après.

« Il ne manque pas des invités ?

- C'est une vue de l'esprit, tenta Francis, pâle comme un linge mais diplomate.»

La fureur anglaise fut terrible sur sa cible préférée outre-manche.


	8. Drabbles de février

**Bonjour. Des petits drabbles arrivent tout frais de l'arbre à drabble de drakys sur LJ. Comme d'habitude, la phrase ou le mot qui a servi d'armature est en gras et le rating est indiqué de K à T. Bonne lecture !**

**Hétalia - Un peu tout le monde – Plus de 13 ans**

**Le mot** passa d'un siège de l'ONU à un autre tandis qu'America faisait son discours habituel sur son héroïsme salutaire. C'était pour la faim dans le monde, cette fois-ci.  
>Etre la première puissance mondiale amenait bien des jalousies, et le lot d'insultes plus ou moins fleuries dans différentes langues circulaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de se défouler officieusement.<br>Malheureusement pour les nations s'adonnant à ce petit jeu, quelqu'un de peu avisé l'avait malencontreusement transmis à Italie. Evidemment, Feleciano en ria peu discrètement attirant l'attention de son confrère Allemand.  
>Tout le monde, ou presque, retint sa respiration.<br>Gêné, Ludwig choisit pour le bien de tous de faire disparaître les preuves.

**Hétalia - America et autres – Plus de 13 ans**

America **déteste qu'on contrarie ses plans si parfaits.**  
>Ce serait tellement plus facile si toutes les autres nations l'acceptaient comme le héros de ce monde en perdition. Il n'y aurait qu'à le suivre et qu'à se la fermer, et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Avoir une direction unilatérale avec la première puissance mondiale, ce serait l'idéal.<br>Depuis que Russie avait jeté l'éponge, ce devrait être comme ça.  
>Une grande majorité doutait de sa position de sauveur depuis quelques guerres. Si seulement, ses soldats avaient eu un comportement plus exemplaire... Et encore.<br>Il se sentit tout d'un coup épuisé et déprimé en plein meeting.  
>Il était temps de changer de tactique.<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Tout public**

**"Tant mieux, je l'ai payé avec ta carte"**, minauda Francis.  
>A son grand désespoir, Arthur l'ignorait même pour une histoire de sous. Il boudait encore pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison. C'était peut-être à cause du choix télé d'hier. Il n'aurait pas dû lui montrer ses téléfilms, il y avait vraiment de quoi déprimer. Et dans une langue étrangère pour le cas d'Arthur, ce devait être encore pire. Il devrait peut-être montrer qu'il s'inquiétait.<br>"Arthur, j'ai dépensé ton fric pour mon confort personnel. T'es sûr que ça va ?  
>- Speak french one more time, and I'll kill you.<br>- Promis, j'arrête avec les téléfilms. Ah, ne me tue pas ! "

**Hétalia - Russie/America – Plus de 15 ans**

**Douloureux, cette affaire** de sexe.  
>Alfred soupira, enfin seul, ou plutôt abandonné par son amant difficile.<br>La guerre froide l'épuisait autant de corps que de cœur. Sa relation bancale avec Ivan s'était transformée au fil des ans de cette interminable compétition entre leurs pays. La douceur des premiers instants avait disparu pour une passion dévorante presque destructrice.  
>Ils ne se rencontraient que pour assouvir leurs désirs de domination. Pour une heure ou deux, l'un d'eux prenait le pouvoir sur l'autre en une trêve factice. Juste histoire de savoir ce que cela ferait de diriger le monde en écrasant l'autre.<br>Quel que soit l'issue de ce conflit, Alfred la trouvait amère.

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Plus de 13 ans**

**"D'après toi**, hurla Arthur sur Francis.  
>- Je n'aurais pas dû...Euh..."<br>Franchement, Francis ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui reprochait exactement son homologue britannique. Il avait fait plusieurs erreurs tactiques depuis le début de la matinée. Il n'aurait pas dû renverser malencontreusement le thé, s'approprier la seule serviette chaude après leur douche commune, comparer Alfred et Matthew en faveur du Canada (si bien élevé par ses bons soins, ce cher petit), critiquer sa monarchie...  
>"...Je cherche encore.<br>- Et bien, continue à chercher dehors !  
>- Il pleut ! Ton pays est vraiment..."<br>Ce devait être l'erreur de plus à ne pas commettre.  
>Rattrapée in extremis.<br>"...Charmant. Tout comme toi."

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Plus de 13 ans**

**Le plus beau des compliments** pouvait se révéler au détour d'une de ses phrases d'une manière totalement naturelle.  
>C'était justement dans ces moments-là, quand sa langue se déliait toute seule pour jeter négligemment au détour d'une conversation un louange discret, qu'Arthur appréciait véritablement Francis. Il pouvait parfois faire preuve de subtilité tout en n'oubliant pas de glisser un sous-entendu par derrière. Et généralement, une envie licencieuse omnibulait l'esprit du français pour de telles allusions en public.<br>Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir alors que son homologue français souriait de son trouble.  
>Une petite pique agréable dans le cœur, ils avaient un regard complice.<p>

**Hétalia - Angleterre et France/Canada – Plus de 13 ans**

**"Je te connais bien.** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
>Arthur boudait ce qui était presque devenue une habitude depuis quelques temps. Il était, de plus, jaloux mais il ne le dirait pour rien au monde.<br>"Crève l'abcès, Arthur. Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis trois jours."  
>C'était peut-être exagéré d'ignorer autant Francis mais...Il avait raison, et un point, c'est tout...<br>Les yeux d'Arthur foncèrent de colère en apercevant Matthew (où était-ce America, il ne savait plus) se diriger vers eux. C'était vraiment débile d'être jaloux d'une ancienne colonie chouchoutée par Francis.  
>Il attrapa le bras du français avant de devoir supporter une nouvelle séance de câlins.<p>

**Hétalia - Angleterre – Tout public**

**Ses petits secrets**, Arthur les cultivait depuis des siècles. Depuis qu'on se moquait de lui à cause de ses faeries soi-disant imaginaires, il faisait attention.  
>Il avait un profond respect pour la vie privée des autres sûrement parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'on vienne y regarder de trop près à la sienne.<br>De l'entretien exemplaire de ses rosiers jusqu'à ses grimoires interdits de sorcellerie, rien n'avait filtré. Quelques rumeurs invraisemblables circulaient à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi, et c'était rarement vrai.  
>Malheureusement, son plus grand secret était le moins évident à garder pour lui-même.<br>Il avait trouvé la feinte.  
>Il rougissait timidement à la moindre allusion pour cacher ses sentiments.<p>

**Hétalia - Italie du Nord/HRE, Autriche/Hongrie – Tout public**

La petite Italie **pâlit dangereusement** devant son repas. C'était le cas depuis quelques temps. Principalement quand elle se retrouvait face à face avec sa nourriture, elle faisait une moue dégoûtée en repoussant son assiette.  
>Roderich ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour obliger sa protégée à s'alimenter correctement. Elle était très fine bouche à cause de son éducation à la romaine par son papy Rome.<br>Sa femme hongroise lui souffla discrètement à l'oreille de laisser faire le St Empire Romain Germanique. Le petit avait le béguin pour Italie. Et Elizabeta lui confiait cela avec un étrange sourire aux coins des lèvres.

**Hétalia - Les forces alliées et Canada – Tout public**

**"Démonstration**... Alors Chine sera envoyé en première ligne juste derrière moi. Pendant ce temps, France et Angleterre, vous me couvrez, babilla America en dessinant son attaque sur le tableau.  
>- Et je fais quoi, moi ?<br>- Tu me couvres aussi, Russie !  
>- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que nous sommes observés.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une impression, Francis. America, c'est le même plan que la dernière fois et il est aussi débile !  
>- Arthur, si je ne suis pas le héros, cela ne sert à rien.<br>- Puis-je me permettre une suggestion !"  
>Les Alliés se retournèrent vers l'intrus qui avait pénétré dans leur QG.<br>"Mais, t'es qui toi ?"

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Plus de 15 ans**

Arthur **ne dit rien et fond dans le baiser.**  
>Quémandeur, il s'accroche à ses lèvres refusant qu'elles délaissent les siennes. Il entrouvre la bouche incitant cette langue à venir rejoindre son palais. Quelle douce sensation ! C'était enivrant de ne pas penser aux conséquences.<br>Cela avait pourtant commencé sagement en une douce pression. Par bravade de ce fichu français !  
>Il soupire alors que leur étreinte s'approfondit bien malgré eux. Il ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'embrasser son ennemi. Et encore moins, cette main curieuse sous sa chemise de flanelle.<br>Francis n'aurait pas dû l'aguicher autant ces derniers jours.  
>Sa patience avait des limites.<p>

**Hétalia - America/Russie – Plus de 13 ans**

**De gré ou de force, peu lui importait en fait.**  
>Il allait le soumettre.<br>Alfred ne ferait plus qu'un avec la Sainte Mère Russie. Ce n'était pas un gamin tout juste sorti de l'adolescence qui allait faire la loi. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer sur tous les terrains, il l'aura bien cherché. Cette insolence naturelle provenait sûrement de son éducation laxiste.  
>On n'avait pas idée de laisser tout passer à une jeune colonie prometteuse.<br>Alors s'il fallait se battre dans toutes les disciplines, Ivan allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable sur celle de la séduction. Et une fois dans ses bras chaleureux, Alfred ne pourra plus résister aux charmes du communisme.

**Hétalia - Les alliés – Plus de 15 ans**

"**PAN !** Et j'avais déchargé mon artillerie lourde sur ce pauvre Ludwig. Sans lui laisser une minute à lui, j'ai rengainé mon engin à l'intérieur... Prêt à recommencer, je suis toujours sur le coup... Et je vous jure, il l'a senti passé ma puissance de feu...J'ai retiré énormément de plaisir à lui bourrer son petit cul de mes balles...C'était jouissif !  
>- France, pourrais-tu arrêter de faire des sous-entendus sexuels, demanda la Chine en se cachant derrière ses manches trop longues.<br>- Mais je...  
>- Et arrête de tripoter ton fusil comme ça, rajouta l'Angleterre. "<br>Les autres alliés le regardaient avec un visage rouge. De honte ou de colère.  
>"Je n'ai pas fait exprès."<p> 


	9. Drabbles de mars

**Donc, voici les petits drabbles de 100 mots issus de l'arbre à drabbles de drakys sur Live Journal. Chaque drabble commence avec la dernière phrase ou le(s) dernier(s) mot(s) du drabble précédent. J'ai indiqué les amorces de chaque drabble en gras. Il y en aura bientôt un autre en fin de mois. Les différents ratings sont indiqués également. A bientôt !**

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus**

**"Bon, commençons par le commencement", dit-il.  
><strong>Enervé, Arthur fronça ses énormes sourcils devant ce cours de séduction. Ce pourrait être amusant de prendre Francis à son propre jeu.  
>"Premièrement, arrête de faire la gueule. Tu n'attireras personne comme ça.<br>- Tu trouves cela mignon.  
>- Je dois bien être le seul. Maintenant, souris un peu pour voir ! Ah, on dirait que tu veux me mordre.<br>- Cela te plaît, non ?  
>- Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de toi. Il faut remédier à ton célibat !"<br>Arthur eut un véritable sourire en tout discrétion.  
>"Comment pourrais-je t'apprendre les baisers en envolée de roses si tu ne m'aides pas ?<br>- Je préfère les lys."  
>Arthur se félicita du rose aux joues de son rival.<p>

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre – 13 ans et plus**

**"Attends," dit-il.**  
>Arthur ne peux s'empêcher de soupirer alors que Francis lui courre après. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille deux minutes. Cette demande ridicule commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.<br>L'anglais se mit à marcher plus vite.  
>"Je t'ai dit d'attendre ! C'est important !"<br>Important, important, ce devait être encore une invitation à dîner pour le convaincre de se marier avec lui. Et il n'en était pas question !  
>"Je ne veux pas t'épouser", râla-t-il.<br>Le rire si caractéristique du français se fait entendre.  
>"Il y a réunion demain !"<p>

**Hétalia - Réunion mondiale – 13 ans et plus**

**Une nouvelle bordée d'injures** fit son apparition du côté franco-anglais à la suite du discours des Etats-Unis sur les ONG.  
>Japon donnait son avis favorable aux propositions américaines tandis que d'autres s'insurgeaient de sa docilité.<br>Chine discutait avec Russie de manière passionnée, et ce ne devait pas être un sujet de politique internationale.  
>Les deux Italie mettaient au point tout un système de contrebande pour faire passer de la nourriture en douce dans la salle de l'ONU.<br>Espagne et Prusse se réjouirent d'une invasion de chat dans la salle après une maladresse italienne.  
>Canada essayait de faire entendre sa voix.<br>Et Grèce s'était endormi dans son coin.

**Hétalia - Espagne et Italie du Sud – Tout public**

**"Ailleurs, t'y étais pas."**  
>Romano se mit à bouder recroquevillé dans le placard à balai.<br>"Allez, sors de là, mon petit Romano, tenta Antonio.  
>- Je ne suis pas ton petit Romano !"<br>Espagne eut un sourire en tendant les bras vers son protégé.  
>"Je vais te mordre, lâcha l'italien.<br>- Ecoute, Romano, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es juste un peu maladroit.  
>- J'ai renversé les pâtes par terre ! Tu n'y comprends rien ! Gâcher de si bonnes pâtes, c'est un sacrilège ! Je vais rester là-dedans, j'ai honte !<br>- Justement, j'en ai refait. Ce serait idiot de les gâcher.  
>- Bon, d'accord ! "<br>Encore une bataille quotidienne de gagnée !

**Hétalia - Russie/America – 13 ans et plus**

**Un sourire tendre, étrangement déplacé, naquit sur les lèvres du Russe.** America s'arrêta dans son discours devant une telle attitude.  
>"Je ne comprends pas en quoi ma puissance militaire actuelle te fait sourire."<br>Voulant être diplomate par rapport aux précédents fiascos américains, Ivan lâcha presque innocemment.  
>"Sûrement parce que j'y ai largement contribué.<br>- N'importe quoi...  
>- Je suis content d'avoir laissé ma trace dans ton Histoire. De t'avoir marqué, à jamais.<br>- Et bien, si cela peut te consoler d'avoir perdu la guerre froide...  
>- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, kol,kol,kol...Un jour, tu ne feras plus qu'un avec la Russie.<br>- Je me demande bien comment tu feras. "

**Hétalia - Russie/America – 13 ans et plus**

**"La satisfaction de te briser."**  
>Ivan avait répondu derechef à la question américaine sur ses intentions personnelles dans cette guerre froide.<br>"Ah, tu ne m'auras pas ! Je suis solide", fanfaronna Alfred.  
>L'aura entourant Ivan devint glaciale alors qu'il susurrait son onomatopée favorite.<br>"Non, tu ne me fais pas peur ! Et vire tes mains de là, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ouch ! Détache-moi immédiatement !  
>- Tu vas me supplier de le faire.<br>- Heu... Russie... C'est que cela prête à confusion avec tes menottes en fourrure, balbutia America avec gêne.  
>- Il n'y a pas de confusion possible à avoir, c'est bien un rapt.<br>- Ah, tu me rassures !"

**Hétalia - France, Angleterre et America – Tout public**

**Sauvage,** cet enfant américain en avait tout l'air.  
>Les deux nations adultes se concertèrent du regard après avoir observé le blondinet jouer dans les herbes hautes. Il fallait la jouer fine pour ne pas l'effrayer, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.<br>Ils allaient enterrer la hache de guerre juste le temps d'apprivoiser le petit. Ensuite, ce serait sans pitié pour s'approprier cette nouvelle colonie.  
>France se montra sous son jour le plus avenant pour approcher America alors qu'Angleterre l'imitait.<br>America leva ses yeux bleus vers ses conquérants avec innocence.

**Hétalia - Allemagne, Japon et Italie du Nord – Tout public**

**"Quoi?**  
>- Feliciano m'a téléphoné parce que tu étais indisponible, expliqua Kiku.<br>- Non, répète ce qu'il me voulait, demanda Ludwig.  
>- Il ne se souvenait plus de ta nouvelle adresse pour pouvoir t'écrire un mot... Apparemment, il aurait quelque chose à se faire pardonner, et il avait l'air parti pour une envolée lyrique.<br>- Tu ne lui as rien dit !  
>- Evidemment.<br>- La dernière fois qu'il m'a écrit une lettre, je l'ai lu à voix haute sous l'impulsion de mes hommes. Ils ont cru que c'était ma petite amie."

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – 16 ans et plus**

**Francis réalisa qu'il était moins terrifié qu'excité.**  
>Aux mains de son pire ennemi, il n'en était pas moins émoustillé par la situation ce qui le surprenait.<br>Ligoté pieds et poings liés sur cette chaise à sa merci totale, il aurait dû s'inquiéter de son sort.  
>Francis croisa le regard satisfait d'Arthur qui se complaisait dans sa capture. L'anglais redressa le menton français avec sa canne alors qu'il souriait étrangement.<br>Francis lui fit une petite œillade aguicheuse. Bien mal lui en prit.

**Hétalia - Espagne, Prusse et France/Angleterre – 13 ans et plus**

**Espagne peut imaginer pire que deux puissances européennes se chamaillant dans sa tête, et c'est les mêmes en train d'y roucouler.**  
>Il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'idée ne le quittait plus depuis que Gilbert la lui avait susurré.<br>"Imagine que derrière leurs mots assassins, leur combat perpétuel, il n'y ait en fait qu'une dramatique passion amoureuse. Certes, destructrice et pitoyable, contrairement à mon awesome moi avec Hongrie. Imagine qu'ils s'entendent enfin, on aurait peut-être la paix !"  
>Ne voulant pas céder de son influence sur le monde, Antonio avait répliqué :<br>"Ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour l'humanité toute entière !"

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – 16 ans et plus**

**« Je sais que tu viendras me trouver cette nuit**, chantonna Francis.  
>- Je viendrais, frog, pour t'étrangler, contra Arthur à voix basse.<br>- J'adore tes mots doux, s'exclama Francis avant de murmurer. J'aurais caché une batte de base-ball sous mon oreiller pour me défendre.  
>- J'aurais mon flingue.<br>- J'aime jouer au policier et au voleur ! Mais c'est toi qui entreras par effraction chez moi... Le scénario est bancal.  
>- Je viendrais t'arrêter pour offense à la pudeur. Et, j'aurais mes menottes", expliqua Arthur avec une joie non dissimulée.<br>Devant la désapprobation de tous devant leurs messes basses, Francis régla la question par un simple :  
>"J'approuve le programme télé de ce soir"<p>

**Hétalia- Russie/Amérique – 13 ans et plus**

**Et après ?**  
>Alfred ne pouvait s'empêchait d'y penser, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il avait suivi le Russe dans cette pièce pour en découdre une fois pour toutes. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment cela avait dérapé. Ah, oui, c'était le Russe qui l'avait embrassé le premier. Comme un idiot, il avait répondu favorablement à ses avances.<br>"Il ne manquerait plus qu'on nous trouve comme cela...  
>- Je ne me fais pas de souci, j'ai fermé la porte à double tour, affirma Ivan en caressant son torse.<br>- Pour m'humilier, répondit en frissonnant Alfred.  
>- Si c'était effectivement mon but, je l'aurais fait en public."<p>

**Hétalia - Les Alliés – Tout public**

**"Cà mettrait de l'ambiance."**  
>Les alliés regardèrent America bizarrement. Ce fut Russie qui s'exprima le premier sur la question au plus grand étonnement de tous.<br>"Alfred, nous allons faire comme si nous n'avions rien entendu. C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies pu avoir de toute ton existence.  
>- Non, il y a eu son Indépendance.<br>- Angleterre, c'était sa meilleure idée, répliqua Francis.  
>- Là n'est pas question, s'exclama Chine coupant court aux prémices de la dispute franco-anglaise. Il faut en discuter sérieusement !<br>- Quoi ? On n'arrive déjà pas à s'entendre entre nous, tu crois vraiment que mélanger nos soldats serait une bonne idée !"

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre – 13 ans et plus**

**"Parce que tu es bien connu pour ta discrétion dans ce domaine !** Ton accent est reconnaissable entre mille ! Et tu ne sais pas passer inaperçu ! Même Alfred est plus doué que toi !"  
>A cette dernière phrase, Arthur se mit à bouder. Il était privé de mission d'infiltration, et cela l'énervait. Exaspéré par la mauvaise humeur de son allié, Francis chercha un défouloir pour celui-ci.<br>"Ecoute, je te propose d'aller lancer une rumeur dans les rangs ennemis. Mon équipe fait de superbes photomontages."  
>Intéressé, Arthur se laissa convaincre par les différents clichés.<p>

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre – 13 ans et plus**

**"Reveneeeez ! Vous avez volé mon cœur, je suis tombé amoureux de vous, darling !  
><strong>- C'est non, cria Arthur en s'enfuyant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
>- C'est l'occasion ou jamais, mon amour ! Marions-nous !"<br>Le français le poursuivant avec ses petits cœurs autour de la tête était sûrement la pire vision de toute son existence. Le summum, c'était qu'il était sérieux dans ses avances. Arthur s'arrêta devant une boutique, et il vola le plus grand parapluie pour s'en servir comme arme de dissuasion.  
>"Dieu vous le rendra, expliqua-t-il au marchand, vous sauvez la Reine."<p>

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre – Tout public**

**Mais il n'y avait plus que cette cape** immonde.  
>Ce sale garnement anglais n'était plus là !<br>Francis regarda les alentours alors que l'anxiété le prenait aux tripes. Il était responsable de la sûreté de la plus jeune nation. Lui-même n'était pas encore un adulte mais il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Ce fut d'une voix grave qu'il commanda à ses hommes de retrouver le petit Angleterre. Sur le champ !  
>Si ça se trouvait, Arthur avait fait exprès de disparaître avec l'un de ses sortilèges. Juste pour lui pourrir la journée.<p>

**Hétalia - America, Russie, Prusse et Autriche – 13 ans et plus**

**"Ce pantalon en cuir te fait un maxi gros cul !** Kseksekse ! "  
>America se retourna vers Prusse qui avait osé dire le fond de sa pensée. Vexé dans son amour propre, Alfred tenta de rattraper la donne.<br>"T'es jaloux de mes fesses ? Ou la vue te plaît ?  
>- Ah, non, répliqua-t-il. Pas du tout. Tu as vu les muscles fessiers de mon awesome moi. Rien à voir avec la graisse que tu te trimballes. Et quant à choisir, Roderich est vachement gâté par la nature de ce côté-là...<br>- Alors, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain, s'énerva America.  
>- Je me demandais ce que le Russe leur trouvait tout simplement."<p> 


	10. Petit noeud papillon

**Titre : Petit nœud papillon**

**Thème : Est-ce une espiègle ou une espionne**

**La fille au bas nylon**

**Parole de Julien Clerc**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Rating : 13 ans et plus**

**Personnages : Russie, les trois pays baltes, Biélorussie, Pologne, France et Angleterre.**

« Mon cher frère…. Mon cher frère… Où es-tu ? Marions-nous ! Je te retrouverais où que tu sois ! Et nous serons enfin unis par les liens sacrés du mariage… »

La voix d'outre-tombe raisonnait dans toute la maisonnée alors que les trois pays baltes se planquaient sous un grand bureau en compagnie de Russie. Pour une fois, Ivan n'en menait pas plus large qu'eux. Il était même effrayé à l'idée de se confronter à sa sœur biélorusse. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient alors qu'il frissonnait de terreur à côté de ses subalternes.

Natalya avait fait irruption en plein milieu du repas. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes d'un coup, un vent glacial avait soufflé et ils l'avaient entendus. Ils s'étaient tous enfuis pour lui échapper. Les pays baltes la connaissaient bien pour avoir été maintes fois menacés par elle quand elle ne trouvait pas son frère adoré. Ivan avait tellement peur d'elle qu'il n'avait pas lâché les trois autres hommes. Depuis ce retrait mémorable, elle les pourchassait sans relâche en les effrayants avec ses projets.

Leurs souffles se suspendirent alors que la porte de la pièce grinçait. De là, où ils étaient, il ne pouvait voir que ses bas de nylon surmontés d'un nœud bleu dans l'embrasure.

« Cher frère, je sais que tu te caches… »

Plus personne ne bougeait. Plus aucun son ne sortait.

« …Si jamais tu attaques la Pologne, je t'épouserai... Quand je pense aux enfants que nous pourrions avoir..."

Cette vision d'horreur fut de trop pour Ivan qui s'enfuit en sautant de la fenêtre du troisième étage.

« Ah, Lituanie, c'est toi ? Je vais bien, j'ai trop la forme… J'ai repeint mes volets en vert prairie, c'est magnifique ! Là, je m'attaque aux ballons gonflés d'Hélium pour faire s'envoler la Pologne tout entière… Ivan a eu un grave accident, comme c'est dommage… Il repousse l'assaut contre moi… C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir organiser mon buffet de campagne, je t'invite ! Si, si, j'insiste ! Lituanie ? Lituanie ? »

Fier de lui, Feliks raccrocha son combinée. En arrangeant sa robe rose un peu courte, il se retourna vers ses invités qui se dévisageaient dans le blanc des yeux avec un air bête. Son plan se déroulait à merveille, personne ne se doutait de rien. Et petit bonus, il avait le bonheur de faire marcher Lituanie qui le renseignait malgré lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce cas désespéré, murmura Francis.

- Je n'en sais rien, il est vraiment flippant », commenta Arthur.

Avec un sourire idiot, Feliks ne les écoutaient que distraitement en arrangeant le petit nœud bleu marine de son serre-tête.

« Bon, écoute, Pologne, tenta Arthur. Tu vas être envahi ! Est-ce que tu en as conscience ? »

Feliks caressa ses avant-bras avec ses gants en cuir avec contentement au grand dam de deux autres nations.

« Parfaitement ! Et j'ai un plan », affirma-t-il en remontant ses bas surmontés d'un nœud papillon caractéristique.


	11. Drabbles d'avril

**Donc, voilà, comme chaque mois, des petits drabbles de l'arbre à drakys qui a poussé cette fois-ci sur DW. Les phrases d'accroche sont en gras, et les ratings indiqués.**

**Hétalia - Angleterre et ses frères - PG-13**

**Il n'y avait personne pour le voir !  
><strong>Arthur Kirkland avait enfin retrouvé sa cape d'invisibilité dans les recoins de sa cave. Ni une, ni deux, il était allé espionner ses frères avec l'assurance de ne pas se faire prendre.  
>Nu comme un vers, il volait d'un lieu à l'autre de son Royaume- Uni en agitant sa cape comme une paire d'aile de liberté. Il choquait plus par sa mine réjouie que par son absence de pudeur. De son point de vue, les mines surprises venaient du bref instant de choc avec la magie séculaire de son seul vêtement.<br>Les frères Kirkland avaient été clairs avec la population, il ne fallait pas briser le peu d'innocence qui lui restait.

**Hétalia - America et Russie - PG -13**

**Alfred avait érigé le capitalisme au rang d'art de vivre **dans son pays. Et son idéal avait fait son chemin quasiment partout dans le monde.  
>Ivan ne lui pardonnait toujours pas. Il mettait son veto dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il lui envoyait encore des petits cadeaux assassins. Il ne se privait pas de l'intimider ou de le menacer à titre individuel. Il avait gardé tout un budget dans le seul but de résister (encore et toujours) à l'impérialisme américain.<br>C'était une question de fierté personnelle.

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG -13**

**Arthur le savait, mais ces courts et jouissifs instants de supériorité sur Francis valaient bien quelques ecchymoses.**  
>Bien que ce soit bref, il adulait tous ces moments dans leurs combats improvisés où il le dominait. Même pour quelques secondes. Il engageait toujours la mêlée dès que Francis disait quelque chose de déplacé. Et le français ne se privait pas de le provoquer !<br>Ils entendaient tous les deux ce moment fatidique où l'un d'eux engagerait les hostilités.  
>Et Arthur ne se l'avouerait jamais, il aimait également se retrouver à terre surplombé par son adversaire.<p>

**Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud, Italie du Nord, Allemagne - PG- 13**

**Leur relation n'était qu'amour fraternel !**  
>Romano avait eu beau le hurler aux oreilles d'Antonio, l'espagnol restait toujours aussi choqué d'avoir trouvé les deux Italiens nus dans le même lit.<br>" On a toujours fait comme ça ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, le pervers, grogna Romano.  
>- Vee. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, surenchérit Feleciano. Je dors bien avec Ludwig également, et il n'y a rien...<br>- Quoi, s'exclama Romano.  
>- Et dire que je voulais vous proposer un plan à trois, ça tombe à l'eau, dit Antonio le plus naturellement au monde. "<br>Alors que Romano rentrait dans une colère noire, Feleciano balbutia :  
>" Je voulais dire qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant à raconter !"<p>

**Hétalia - France, Espagne/Italie du Sud – R**

"...**Tension sexuelle !** Difficulté relationnelle ! Problème de couple ! France à votre écoute !  
>- Toi, l'ivrogne !<br>- Oh, Romano, quel plaisir de t'entendre ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"  
>Un petit silence.<br>"Ecoute bien, sale pervers... J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Antonio fuit ma présence, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive. Toi, tu dois savoir...  
>- Pour garder son homme chez soi, il suffit de lui mitonner de bons petits plats, d'être accueillant, de lui demander de ses nouvelles...<br>- Tu me vois faire ça ?  
>- Non mais par amour tu le feras. Si tu te mets en tenue de soubrette, il y a des chances que tu réalises son fantasme."<br>Francis sourit quand Romano lui raccrocha au nez.

**Hétalia - Pologne et Lituanie - PG-13**

**"Quand je pense que j'ai pu croire à ton amour désintéressé..."**  
>Feliks eut un pincement au cœur en entendant Toris se lamenter à voix basse.<br>" Lituanie, je... Notre alliance passée... Je ne te connaissais pas avant. Evidemment, c'était dans mon intérêt mais j'ai appris à t'apprécier.  
>- Tu ne m'appelles même plus par mon prénom !"<br>Feliks lui fit un sourire factice pour se mettre à changer de sujet. Non, il ne voulait plus prononcer son prénom, les souvenirs joyeux de leur union lui tordaient le ventre.

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud, Allemagne/Italie du Nord - PG-13**

**"Laisse cet oreiller tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait !**  
>- Je déteste ce bouffeur de patate ! Il dévoie mon frère, hurla Lovino en secouant l'objet sur lequel il passait sa frustration.<br>- D'un point de vue totalement objectif, je dirais que c'est plutôt le contraire..."  
>Choqué, Lovino ouvrit grand la bouche devant cette absurdité proférée par Antonio. Puis, il lui envoya l'oreiller d'un geste rageur en plein visage.<br>"Non, ce n'est pas possible !  
>- C'est quand même ton frère qui se balade à moitié nu devant lui !<br>- Mon frère est l'innocence même...  
>- Tu es trop mignon. Câlin !<br>- ...Aucune idée lubrique ne le traverse ! Contrairement à toi ! Lâche-moi !"

**Hétalia - Prusse, France/Angleterre – R**

**"Debout !", hurla Prusse en secouant comme un prunier son "ami".**  
>Francis n'était plus l'"ami" de Gilbert, cette folie n'était pas pardonnable. La nation française papillonna des yeux.<br>"Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu !  
>- Tu as fait la pire erreur de toute ta putain de vie, s'affola Gilbert. Une connerie ! Une vraie !"<br>Francis se releva tant bien que mal en se reniflant de manière peu élégante.  
>"J'ai couché avec qui...<br>- C'est là qu'est le problème ! Avec Arthur !"  
>Soulagé de ne pas avoir trompé sa relation secrète, Francis siffla entre ses lèvres en détournant le regard. Et mince, il s'était fait choper la main dans le sac.<p>

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG-13**

**"En garde !**  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ? Un élan de nostalgie ?<br>- Je ne laisserai pas passer cet affront, explicita Francis. Au premier sang !  
>- Le duel est d'un tel désuet. Et c'est immoral, glapit Arthur. Je me dois d'être un exemple d'intégrité pour mon Royaume..."<br>Francis ria à ce propos, il n'y avait pas plus bagarreur qu'Arthur et il abusait un peu trop de la bouteille. Il lui envoya ensuite un fleuret puis un casque d'escrime avec une petite œillade de son cru.  
>"Allez ! Un petit combat amical, histoire de te dérouiller..."<br>Arthur se précipita vers lui, Francis évita le premier coup avec bonheur. Il suffisait parfois de trouver les mots.

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T**

**Francis lui fera tout oublier ce soir entre ses bras.**  
>Les disputes incessantes sur la politique, les piques assassines de routine, les empoignades futiles de rigueur, il effacerait de ses caresses toute cette façade inutile pour cacher leurs sentiments aux autres.<br>Et entre deux soupirs, il n'oserait pas interrompre leur passion commune. Ils se disputaient assez en journée pour ne pas ternir leurs moments intimes.  
>Au petit matin, il n'aurait pas le courage de gâcher la journée par cette envie d'officialiser leur relation. Il ferait le petit déjeuner à Arthur, et il le laisserait partir en avance sur lui.<p>

**Hétalia - Prusse, France/Angleterre, America et Canada - PG -13**

**"Et...c'est qui la maman ?", demanda Prusse curieux** et amusé.  
>Les deux nations masculines relevèrent leurs regards surpris délaissant ainsi leurs précieuses colonies. Celles-ci s'étaient arrêtées de babiller sur leurs genoux pour s'intéresser à cette question hautement légitime.<br>"C'est vrai quoi ! Ils vous ressemblent énormément les deux petiots ! Vous avez un air de famille ! Et c'est encore plus flagrant quand vous êtes tous ensemble !  
>- Mais..., balbutièrent France et Angleterre.<br>- Alors, c'est qui la maman ?, redemanda Prusse avec malice."  
>Avant que l'un des deux parents supposés ne puisse répondre, l'un des enfants posa la même question fatidique.<p>

**Hétalia - Prusse, Autriche/Hongrie - PG -13**

**"Je sais que tu en achètes en cachette pour ta douce",** affirma Prusse en louchant sur les livres dans les bras de l'Autrichien.  
>Les joues de Roderich rosirent un peu de gêne même si ses yeux exprimaient sa colère et son exaspération.<br>"Le fait que j'aille régulièrement à la librairie du coin n'implique pas que je fournisse Elizabeta en manga érotique mettant en scène deux hommes excités et nus ayant des relations sexuellement implicites. Don't like, don't watch ! Pour information, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Pourquoi veux-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ?  
>- Elle t'a bien briffé ! "<p>

**Hétalia - Hongrie - PG-13**

**Dissimuler ses seins** devenait une priorité absolue. La puberté était tombée sur le dos d'Elizabeta avec l'impact d'un marteau d'acier sur une enclume. Auparavant, elle avait toujours cru être un garçon comme toutes les autres nations avoisinantes.  
>Et là, que découvrait-elle ? Quelle horreur ! Elle devenait une femme ! C'était la honte ! Son corps se modifiait dans le mauvais sens ! Pourquoi lui avait-on toujours menti à ce sujet ? Foutus bandages !<br>Non ! Tant qu'elle le pourrait, elle ne se féminiserait pas et elle ne mettrait pas de corset !

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG -13**

**Arthur frotte énergiquement la tâche** de vin rouge sur son manteau. Il est presque atteint de frénésie, personne ne devait la voir sinon les autres nations allaient jaser sur une hypothétique liaison avec la grenouille.  
>"Il suffit de mettre un peu de sel, là, tu es en train de tout étaler !<br>- Si tu n'étais pas aussi maladroit France, je n'aurais pas à changer de pardessus !  
>- Bon, passe-le-moi.<br>- Ah, il y en a aussi sur ma chemise !  
>- Donne aussi ! Bien ! Et hop, un peu de vin blanc, s'exclama joyeusement Francis en répandant le fond de sa bouteille.<br>- Bloody Hell ! Tu es ivre !  
>- Et voilà, ça disparaît. Maintenant à la machine !"<p>

**Hétalia - les frères d'Arthur Kirkland, Estonie - PG-13**

**"Il va falloir vérifier que personne d'autre n'a été touché par le phénomène**, tonna Pays de Galles pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos.  
>- Et puis, pourquoi es-tu rentré à ce moment-là, demanda Irlande du Nord d'une voix aiguë.<br>- Je vous cherchais partout, et je suis vraiment désolé, se défendit Estonie toujours intact.  
>- On ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas déranger un cercle magique, râla Ecosse. Et voilà qu'on est tous transformé en bonne femme par ta faute ! On bossait tranquillement sur notre désir secret de mettre une bonne raclée de sorciers à notre petit frère. Et toi, tu as tout gâché avec tes idées mal placées !<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre et America - PG-13**

**"Un peu d'intimité**, enfin", s'exclama Francis lorsque Alfred prit congé.  
>Arthur fronça les sourcils se sachant toujours présent dans l'appartement du français. Etait-il oublié de son hôte ? S'apercevant du brusque changement d'humeur de son dernier invité, Francis le taquina sur le sujet.<br>" Toi, ce n'est pas pareil, mon lapin. Tu es là tellement souvent que tu fais un peu parti du décor."  
>Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse protester, Francis s'avança vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.<br>"Et, je ne te chasserai pas d'ici avant le petit matin."

**Hétalia - France, Angleterre et ChibiCanada - PG-13**

**"Je récupère ce qui est à moi"**, clama Arthur avec joie.  
>Francis enlaça encore plus fort son petit Matthieu sur sa poitrine en l'éloignant du britannique.<br>"Non, je ne te le donnerais pas !"  
>Arthur sentit que la transition serait délicate, il fallait faire montre de fermeté. Et ne pas s'énerver.<br>"Francis, tonna-t-il, le Canada est devenu ma colonie. Tu as eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour lui faire tes adieux."  
>Les deux rivaux se regardèrent avec une haine non dissimulée jusqu'à ce que le petit se mette à pleurer.<p>

**Hétalia - Réunion mondiale - PG-13**

**"Et dire que j'avais réussi à le mettre de bonne humeur**, marmonna France en jetant un regard assassin à America. C'était un petit exploit, et je pouvais espérer une soirée sympa..."  
>Son voisin espagnol lui lança un regard plein de curiosité à l'attente de ces mots. Antonio désirait en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse nation toujours de mauvaise humeur qui préoccupait Francis. Il se prit un regard d'avertissement qui en disait long sur l'exaspération de son voisin.<br>"Et je te répète que ton idée ne vaut pas un clou !  
>- Voyons Angleterre ! Il faudrait avoir un esprit d'ouverture, s'exclama America.<br>- Vos propositions ne me conviennent pas", affirma France blasé.  
>Un petit silence.<br>"Propose donc quelque chose !"

**Hétalia - America/Russie – T**

**Alfred maudit son incontrôlable libido** alors qu'il se jette au cou de son ennemi communiste au détour d'une provocation.  
>Et ce profiteur de rouge l'entraîne dans un baiser fougueux, il le serre dans ses bras à lui en faire presque mal et il l'attire dans un coin tranquille. A l'abri des regards, là où personne ne serait témoin de cette union maudite, tout se passe très vite.<br>Dès qu'ils sont seuls, leurs cœurs s'emballent malgré la haine de leurs nations respectives. En se quittant, ils s'embrassent avec la passion d'une dernière fois.

**Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord, Prusse - PG-13**

**En décapsulant sa bière**, l'humeur de Ludwig resta au plus bas. Il ne toucha même pas à sa boisson préférée. Même si ce n'était pas une pression, son frangin avait un grave problème. Du genre insurmontable.  
>Gilbert rassembla tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve avant de se lancer. Il leva le petit doigt en essayant d'amorcer la conversation mais ce fut Ludwig qui lui marmonna un indice.<br>"Ce stupide Italien me saigne à blanc."  
>Ok, c'était tout nouveau ! D'habitude, il était heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec son allié.<br>"Un problème avec Feleciano ?"  
>Ludwig eut un regard désespéré.<br>"Des souvenirs d'une autre époque me hantent."

**Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord – T**

**Et tandis qu'ils faisaient bruyamment l'amour sur le sofa en cuir, la bière coulait à flot depuis la table basse pour aller imbiber la moquette.  
><strong>Malheureusement, ce détail finit par attirer l'attention de Ludwig. Maniaque comme l'était son amant, Feleciano était certain que cette vision d'horreur allait le perturber.  
>L'Italien ria devant sa mine dépitée. Ses yeux luisant de désir et de plaisir, il l'embrassa avec passion. Il murmura à son oreille tout un tas de choses romantiques puis son souffle devint de plus en plus erratique à mesure que ses coups de reins reprenaient de la vigueur. Il finit par crier son prénom ainsi que tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.<p>

**Hétalia - Allemagne, Italie du Nord et Japon - PG-13**

**"Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble...**, songea à voix haute Kiku après les avoir réveillés.  
>- De quoi parles-tu", demanda Feleciano en position assisse sous les draps.<br>Kiku rougit de honte d'avoir laissé échapper le fond de sa pensée concernant ses deux amis. Leurs affaires ne le regardaient pas même si la curiosité le tenait.  
>"C'est que... je ne comprends pas. C'est peut-être dans votre culture après tout...<br>- Dis toujours, Kiku. Si quelque chose te semble bizarre, tu peux toujours nous demander, affirma Ludwig en sortant sa tête de sous la couverture.  
>- Pourquoi dormez-vous ensemble sans pour autant être amants ?"<br>(Est-ce de l'amitié ou une parade amoureuse ?)

**Hétalia - Angleterre - PG-13**

**La magie le suit, le dépasse et le porte.  
><strong>Un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit alors que le sort se réalise. Il n'avait plus eu cette sensation depuis sa toute petite enfance, il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs et son talent.  
>Cela allait chauffer pour tous ceux qui avait osé se moquer de lui depuis le dernier siècle, et ce pour au moins sept jours à venir. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se rend compte que tous ses homologues allaient avoir une semaine d'enfer.<br>Aucun ne serait épargné par sa vengeance !

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**L'appréhension se change en émerveillement.**  
>Arthur avait toujours eu peur d'embrasser Francis pour un tas de raisons. Elles lui semblaient bien futiles par rapport au plaisir qu'il en retirait à présent.<br>Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que ce baiser. Il n'y avait pas la fougue qui les caractérisait tant mais juste l'envie d'apprécier ce qu'ils faisaient pour la première fois. Leurs langues se touchent, et Arthur fond de bien-être entre ses bras chaleureux. Ce contact, il en avait rêvé.  
>Tomber pour une déclaration sincère de cette grenouille, il ne s'en serait pas cru capable.<p> 


	12. Escargots en Floride

**Titre : Escargots en Floride**

**Thème : Hécatombe**

**Personnages : Angleterre/France et America**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Note de l'auteur : J'avais oublié que je ne l'avais pas publié. Ce drabble fait référence à des évènements récents à Miami.**

Angleterre se prélassait tranquillement sur l'une des plages de Miami avec un délicieux cocktail à portée de main. Un bon petit moment de détente au soleil. Il avait peu l'occasion de faire bronzette, et ces vacances chez son petit frère américain avaient de quoi le combler quand celui-ci n'était pas dans les parages immédiats. C'était tellement relaxant de faire une pause, là, avec le bruit de l'océan. Ce ne pouvait évidemment pas durer quand on partait avec la première puissance mondiale.

Arthur reposa son livre puis baissa ses lunettes de soleil quand une ombre vint le surplomber. Loin de sa malice habituelle, Alfred avait l'air de paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est affreux, c'est terrible, c'est une catastrophe !

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas.

- Arthur, c'est monstrueux ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Son camarade américain semblait véritablement affolé avec ses bras qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

« C'est un massacre.

- Où ça ? Dans quelle partie du globe, demanda Arthur en se relevant prêt à intervenir.

- Chez moi ! C'est grave, clama Alfred. Et ici, même !

- Je n'ai rien vu venir.

- Moi non plus ! C'est perfide ces bestioles-là.

- Des bestioles ? Tu parles de quoi exactement.

- De ça ! »

Alfred lui montra un escargot véritablement énorme.

« Ils sont partout dans Miami, c'est un cauchemar !

- Tu as peur de ça.

- Il dévore toutes les plantations. »

Arthur soupira alors qu'Alfred agitait le gastéropode dans tous les sens. Il avait remarqué leur présence mais il ne se doutait pas que ce soit si problématique. Il pensait que c'était dû à l'exotisme de l'endroit. Arthur était face à un grand dilemme. Soit il laissait America se débrouillait tout seul avec cet animal, soit il appelait un expert en la matière. C'était fini les vacances secrètes dans les deux cas.

Pour calmer les Etats-Unis, Arthur pesa le pour et le contre d'appeler son meilleur ennemi à la rescousse. Il finit par prendre son téléphone portable en râlant.

« Allo, ici, la France. Votre fantasme secret, un amant passionné, pour une nuit de folie. En ce moment, je suis totalement disponible puisque mon régulier a pris les voiles vers une destination inconnue. Sans moi. Quel fumier ! C'est le moment d'en profiter.

- C'est moi, imbécile.

- Je le savais, mon chéri. Je me languis de toi. Tu ne m'as pas invité à passer les vacances avec toi, râla-t-il.

- Tais-toi. Alfred est envahi par une armée d'escargot africain en Floride.

- Oh, fit Francis déçu. Les affaires, encore les affaires.

- Je croyais que tu aimais les bouffer alors ramène-toi à Miami avec tes compatriotes.

- Ils sont immangeables mais je suis bien tenté de te rejoindre, lâcheur ! »

Francis continua à se plaindre au téléphone d'avoir été délaissé pour une plage tout en promettant de réaliser une hécatombe dans les rangs des gastéropodes pour passer ses nerfs.


	13. C'est quand même bien le jazz

**Titre : C'est quand même bien le jazz**

**Thème : Jazz**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Personnages : Angleterre et America**

**Rating : K+**

**Epoque : Aux alentours de 1916**

**Nombre de mots : 350 mots**

Arthur s'accouda au bar à côté d'Alfred en se demandant bien ce que l'Américain trouvait de si intéressant à ce lieu pour négocier son entrée dans la première guerre mondiale. Il avait déjà mal à la tête de devoir convaincre cette tête de mule américaine de leur prêter main forte. Et comme l'avait dit ce roublard de français, c'était son ancienne colonie, c'était donc à lui de s'en occuper.

« Alors, Iggy, tu en dis quoi, demanda Alfred de bonne humeur.

- J'en dis qu'on devrait être à la Maison Blanche. Et non, à la Nouvelle Orléans !

- Ah, rabat-joie… Ecoute. »

Alfred battait la mesure avec son index d'un air ravi qui déplut immédiatement à l'anglais. Arthur se retourna vers l'orchestre en faisant un peu plus attention à ce qu'il jouait. Il revint vers Alfred en faisant une drôle de tête, il n'avait jamais entendu quoi que ce soit de similaire. Le rythme était entraînant tout en étant novateur…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est du jazz !

- Au lieu d'inventer encore de nouveaux genres musicaux, tu devrais te concentrer sur ce qui arrive en Europe, râla Arthur.

- Tu n'aimes pas mes jazzmen ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter musique…»

Alfred eut une mine dépitée devant le peu d'intérêt de son ancien tuteur pour sa culture florissante.

« Si c'est comme cela que tu prends mon hospitalité, tu peux toujours courir pour que je te secoure !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être secouru, non mais, qu'est-ce que tu crois… J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour terminer cette guerre au plus vite…, bredouilla Arthur.

- Tant mieux pour toi parce que je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt. »

Les deux nations burent un verre en silence chacun ruminant de sombres pensées. Pris à la gorge par la guerre en Europe, Arthur voulut être un peu plus diplomate que d'habitude.

« Hum… America… C'est quand même bien le jazz, essaya-t-il en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule solide d'America.

- Ne tente même pas de me m'amadouer… »


	14. Sans parachute !

**Titre Sans parachute ! **

**Thème Wingsuit**

**Rating T (ne sautez pas sans parachute !)**

**Disclaimers Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Deux petits drabbles pour la route**

**Personnages Russie, Chine, Angleterre, France, America, Australie.**

**Note de l'auteur J'ai vu aux informations télévisées (il faut que je regarde les infos plus souvent) qu'un anglais avait sauté sans parachute en s'en sortant vivant grâce à une combinaison spéciale wingsuit. Bref, ça me rappelle Hétalia.**

Source Wikipédia Le 23 mai 2012, 1er Vol wingsuit sans parachute Gary Connery, cascadeur britannique de 41 ans a sauté d'un hélicoptère sans parachute au-dessus de Henley-on-Thames, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, avant d'atterrir sain et sauf, 731 mètres plus bas, sur un amoncellement de 18 000 boîtes de carton rassemblées pour amortir sa réception.

Article complet .org/wiki/Vol_en_wingsuit

**Le Thé, c'est la boisson la plus forte.**

« Ne t'inquiète pas China, je suis un spécialiste de la neige !

- Non, mais tu es sûr ! »

Et Ivan sauta sans parachute pour se briser les os sur la poudreuse.

« Vodka ! »

« J'ai tout calculé France, je suis sûr de mon coup !

- Non, mais tu es sûr ! Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme Ivan. »

Et Arthur sauta sans parachute pour se réceptionner dans un tas de carton de thé.

« Earl Grey ! »

**Retour de la guerre froide.**

« J'ai réussi à voler, j'ai réussi à voler, fanfaronna Arthur, sans parachute !

- Je vais le tuer, ce fumier, fulmina Ivan en émettant des ondes néfastes.

- Ah, je ferais mieux que lui, je sauterais de plus haut en criant Coca, s'immisça Alfred.

- Non, c'est moi qui sautera de plus haut », le provoqua Ivan.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux en se jaugeant et en se défiant de faire mieux que l'autre.

France soupira puis il fit retomber toute la joie d'Angleterre.

« T'es content de toi ! Tu as ravivé la guerre froide en 2012. »

Australie fit quand même remarquer que c'était lui qui détenait le record d'altitude en wingsuit. Avec parachute vers la fin. Mais c'était à lui, ce record !

« De combien », l'interrogèrent immédiatement les deux rivaux.


	15. Avions

**Titre : Accrochage**

**Moment de gaminerie entre deux nations adultes et responsables. Parce que même après des siècles d'existence, il reste une part de l'enfant d'antan.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Personnages : Amérique, Chine et un spectateur involontaire.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai vu aux informations télévisées qu'un avion chinois avait accroché l'aile d'un avion américain lors d'une manœuvre sans qu'il n'y ait de blessés. **

Les bras en croix, deux nations s'amusaient à courir autour de la table de négociations qui était vide ce jour-là.

Ils faisaient des bruits bizarres de moteur ainsi que d'avion en volant comme des enfants le feraient.

A chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ils faisaient des manœuvres d'évitements qui les faisaient rire plutôt qu'autre chose.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur jeu qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le spectateur troublé de leur moment de gaminerie.

« Hum…Amérique, Chine ! »

Lancées dans les feux de l'action, les deux nations complices s'arrêtèrent comme elles purent avec leur élan. Elles en vinrent à se percuter violemment pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« C'est important de garder son âme d'enfant, commenta Ivan dépité alors que les deux nations se remettaient du choc.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Russie, demanda innocemment Chine en se frottant la tête toujours assis entre les jambes d'Amérique.

- Le monde actuel est trop cruel », se lamenta Ivan sans donner plus d'explication.

Alfred et Yao ne purent que le laisser partir sans obtenir plus d'éclaircissements.

Les bras sur la taille de Yao, Alfred avança l'hypothèse qu'Ivan n'avait toujours pas digéré l'issue de la guerre froide. Yao pencha plutôt sur celle comme quoi il ne supportait pas de voir ses amis s'amuser avec Alfred tout simplement.


	16. Petits drabbles

**Alors, voici un petit échantillon de plusieurs drabbles de 100 mots. Sans rapport avec l'arbre de drakys (il y en a un la semaine prochaine pour ce que ça intéresse).**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Thèmes et personnages : Ils sont précisés en entête.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je publie énormément en ce moment parce que j'écoule toute mon avance. Je pense arrêter dans peu de temps la fanfiction. Dans environ un mois, j'y vais petit à petit, c'est difficile pour moi. Je fais en sorte de ne pas planter mes lecteurs en pleine histoire. **

**Insolence – Russie, Amérique – Treize ans et plus pour violence contenue**

Ivan fusilla du regard la nation américaine tandis qu'il contenait difficilement sa colère. La jeune superpuissance mondiale avait de nombreux défauts particulièrement irritants comme l'arrogance et la vanité. Ivan souffla par les narines de frustration. Il aurait bien aimé provoquer un esclandre en plein sommet de l'ONU qui se serait terminé en règlement de compte entre le bloc de l'Est et celui de l'Ouest mais ce serait preuve d'autant de sottise que le jeune premier américain. Il devait rester le plus mâture des deux pour gagner cette guerre froide bien que le petit sourire insolent du blondinet mériterait un bon ravalement de façade.

**Drague – France/Angleterre – Treize ans et plus**

Francis adorait flirter avec des inconnus qu'ils soient des hommes ou des femmes. Il jouait de sa prestance et de son éloquence jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement : allumer cette petite étincelle d'intérêt envers sa belle personne dans le regard de ses interlocuteurs privilégiés. Il aimait se rendre désirable aux yeux d'autrui, c'était sa petite fierté personnelle que d'être l'objet de tant de convoitises.

Et pourtant, il s'en serait bien passé de la part d'une certaine personne d'origine britannique.

**Canicule – France – Tout public**

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud.

Complètement nu, Francis rechercha la fraîcheur du souffle du ventilateur en vain. L'appareil s'était éteint dans la nuit. La nation française soupira d'inconfort. La sécheresse accablait son territoire ce qui rendait sa peau rêche et il sombrait lentement dans la déprime à cause de la surmortalité de ce mois d'août.

Il avait soif d'eau dans ses veines et dans ses rivières.

Bien qu'il sache que son geste ne servait à rien tant pour lui que pour sa nation, il but goulûment à sa bouteille d'eau.

**Ingratitude – Espagne/Italie du Sud – Tout public**

Au tout début de leur cohabitation, Antonio avait cru que le petit Italie du Sud n'était qu'un ingrat. Malgré tous ses efforts pour être un bon tuteur pour le petit, celui-ci râlait pour un oui ou pour un non, rejetait la faute de toutes ses bêtises sur l'Espagne et se montrait extrêmement désagréable.

Après quelques temps, Antonio se rendit compte que Romano était tout simplement en colère. Romano avait été arraché à son frère tandis que ses terres passaient sous protectorat espagnol. Antonio ne pouvait pas lui rendre son territoire, c'était ainsi, mais il lui semblait de son devoir de lui permettre un jour de les récupérer en bon état.

**Teddy Bear – Canada – Tout public**

Matthew avait toujours trimballé son ours domestique avec lui que ce soit lors d'un meeting politique ou lors d'un rendez-vous galant. Bien avant qu'il ne se fasse coloniser, il avait vécu avec la présence de l'animal entre ses bras. Il ne le lâchait que rarement, il avait toujours une pointe de regret quand il devait l'abandonner parce qu'ainsi il vieillissait.

« Canada, je me posais une question toute bête, lui signifia France. Combien de temps ça vit un ours polaire ? »

Le visage de Matthew devint blanc puis il éluda la question.

« Très longtemps. »

**Caca d'éléphant – Amérique, Angleterre et Russie– Treize ans et plus pour gros mots**

« Ah, pouah, mais c'est dégueulasse, s'exclama Alfred en faisant un pas de côté.

Surveille un peu ton langage, le réprimanda aussitôt Arthur. Que tu sois aussi vulgaire après avoir été éduqué par mes bons soins me sidère. Tu ternies mon image de tuteur à travers le monde et… Ah, mais c'est quoi cette odeur ! »

Les deux nations regardèrent avec effarement l'énorme bouse écrasée par les pieds d'Amérique.

« C'était une mauvaise idée d'aller au zoo, se plaint Alfred… Il ne manquerait plus que…

- Kol, kol, kol !

- J'étais sûr que c'était un piège communiste ! Arthur, sale traître !

- Non mais t'es vraiment parano ! »

**Paper Bag, Fiona Apple – France/Angleterre – Treize ans et plus**

Arthur le désirait tellement fort qu'il s'en sentait blessé. Une faim quasiment irrépressible de sa peau contre la sienne le tenaillait par les entrailles depuis ce petit geste de sa part. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un baisemain moqueur. Seulement, ses lèvres sur le bout de ses doigts lui avaient fait espérer beaucoup plus en quelques secondes. Peut-être à cause de son regard séduisant, il ne savait plus.

Il ne méritait pas les attentions de Francis parce qu'il y avait eu trop de haine entre eux à travers des siècles d'affrontement. Reconstruire leur amitié leur en avait coûté, un pas de trop par attraction mutuelle serait une erreur.

**La mode, les fringues et le shopping – Pologne/Lituanie – Tout public**

« Lituanie, s'exclama joyeusement Feliks, viens avec moi pour une journée shopping. Ils sont en train de sortir une gamme printemps-été avec des jolis couleurs, je suis tout excité.

- C'est gentil, Feliks, mais je ne viendrais pas.

- Ah, bon, et pourquoi, demanda innocemment Pologne.

- La dernière fois…

- Oh, mais ce n'était que la dernière fois… Promis, je ne tenterai rien de ce genre…

- Je me suis quand même retrouvé en tutu et…

- C'est promis, je ne te traumatiserai pas. Et puis, Russie s'en charge déjà à merveille ! Toris, arrête de trembler ! »

**Renaissance – Italie du Nord – Tout public**

Feliciano se souviendrait toujours de cette époque autant magnifique que difficile de son enfance. Son pays avait été le centre d'un renouveau culturel important tout en étant divisé par des querelles internes. La peste avait sévit, il s'en était relevé plus fort. Le commerce florissait avec ses nouvelles routes maritimes et terrestres, et il était sorti des âges sombres médiévaux. Il était très attaché à cette époque de grand renouveau où il était un enfant à la découverte.

Il s'était construit à partir de ces temps perturbés d'effervescence intellectuelle et artistique.

**Contusion – France, Angleterre – 13 ans et plus**

Le choc sur la tête l'avait presque assommé, Francis tituba en arrière en se protégeant avec son bras. Il voyait presque des petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Son ennemi ricana dans les ténèbres de cette maison abandonnée.

« On dirait bien que tu es à ma merci. »

Il avait pourtant répété à Arthur qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un homme acculé. Dans un excès de rage, Francis bondit pour le prendre par la taille afin de le renverser à terre. Ils luttèrent un bon moment pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre en se frappant sans sommation. Francis sentait ses forces décliner, il était sûrement en train de perdre la bataille au dehors alors il fit ce qu'il devait faire. Il repoussa Arthur avec ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie avant de battre en retraite.

**Halloween – Amérique, Irlande, Canada, Australie et Angleterre – Tout public**

« Ah, j'adore cette période, s'enthousiasma Amérique.

- C'est le meilleur moment de l'année », surenchérit Irlande alors que deux autres nations approuvaient silencieusement.

De son côté Arthur ne semblait pas apprécier particulièrement l'évènement.

« Oh, Iggy, pourquoi fais-tu la tête ?

- Quand je pense aux forces de police et à tous les problèmes…

- Mais quel rabat joie, s'exclama Irlande.

- Halloween est une très belle tradition, et nous pouvons nous féliciter d'avoir ceci en commun, commenta Canada qui eut pour une fois l'attention de tous.

- T'es qui toi », demanda Australie avant les autres.

**Organisation – OC ONU – Tout public**

L'Organisation des Nations Unies n'avait pas de représentant officiel. Par représentant officiel, les autres nations personnifiées entendaient une personne du même acabit qu'eux. Des rumeurs de son existence circulaient fréquemment à cause du concept de nationalité terrienne pointant le bout de son nez. Les membres permanents du Conseil de sécurité n'y croyaient pas trop parce que le petit bout de chou aurait dû montrer son nez dès la création de la SDN selon leur humble avis.

Ce fut un véritable étonnement quand cette personne adulte franchit le seuil du siège des Nations Unies en pleine réunion.

**STAR WARS – Amérique/Russie – Treize ans et plus pour sous-entendus freudiens.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai le sabre laser rouge, demanda avec suspicion Ivan.

- Parce que c'est la couleur du communisme, répliqua derechef Alfred. Je pensais que cela te plairait.

- Da, alors c'est bien une reconstitution en échelle miniature de la guerre froide…Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour régler notre différend que de se battre avec des tubes en plastique d'aspect phallique sortis tout droit de ta filmographie. »

Devant cette accusation déplacée, Amérique déglutit tant bien que mal.

« Ou alors, tu me prends pour les forces du mal ? Kol, kol, kol !

- Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça !

- En tout cas, ça en révèle beaucoup sur ton inconscient. »

**Les transports en commun – France et Angleterre – Treize ans et plus pour culture française **

« Ma pire angoisse pour les Jeux Olympiques, c'est la saturation de mes transports en commun. Je vais être paralysé, et je me demande bien pourquoi c'est à toi que je m'adresse.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas si terrible… Il m'arrive fréquemment d'avoir des soucis de ce genre, et ce, en plein Paris. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience grâce aux grèves dans ce domaine-là.

- Et comment fais-tu ?

- Je ne vais pas travailler. Il faut le prendre très cool. C'est comme quand il neige, ce n'est pas la peine de se déplacer si on n'est pas sûr de rentrer à la maison le soir. Et les tempêtes… »

Bouche bée, Arthur écouta les âneries culturelles de son rival.

**Tempête – France/Angleterre – Treize ans et plus**

Francis ne supportait pas les tempêtes sur son territoire. Ces rafales de vent se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, provoquaient des dégâts importants et tuaient des personnes imprudentes. Et il était interdit de sortie par son Président, il ne manquerait plus qu'un arbre lui tombe dessus.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, il avait de la compagnie. Apparemment, la Reine d'Angleterre rejoignait l'avis français comme quoi Arthur, en visite officielle, ne devait pas non plus se mettre en danger inutilement.

Francis eut un sourire prédateur envers son homologue assis dans son salon, il avait prévu de quoi passer le temps tous les deux.

**Glace – Amérique/Russie – Treize ans et plus**

Amérique léchouillait innocemment sa glace quand il croisa le regard choqué de Russie. Il arrêta de produire toutes sortes de sons incongrus de succion pour regarder son bâtonnet avec suspicion. Après un examen attentif, il ne trouva rien à redire sur son sorbet et donc, il recommença à apprécier son dessert sans se soucier de l'embarras russe.

« Heu… Amérique ? »

Interrompue une nouvelle fois, la jeune superpuissance râla avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'est que… Oh, et puis, je pense que tu ne le fais pas exprès…

- Ah, désolé pour le bruit. »


	17. Bêtise

**Titre : Bêtise**

**Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Thème : Texts from last night/les texto de la nuit dernière.**

**Résumé : Quand Francis est complètement ivre après une soirée, il est bavard et il lui arrive d'envoyer des textos aux autres membres du Bad Friends Trio ce qui les fait habituellement bien rire le lendemain. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien de plus difficile à manier qu'un écran tactile quand on est cuit.**

**Rating : 13+**

**Nombre de mots : 432 mots**

Francis, la tête dans le brouillard, émergea difficilement de son oreiller. Il avait un mal de crâne impossible ainsi que la trace des draps sur son corps. Il avait dû sacrément abuser de la bouteille. Il prit une bonne douche avant de s'enfiler un café bien noir.

Alors qu'il rêvassait pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme bêtises la nuit dernière, son regard vide s'attarda plusieurs minutes sur son portable avant qu'il ne prenne enfin la décision de s'informer de ce qu'il avait pu bien dire comme âneries à ses meilleurs amis. Il se mit à lire à voix haute pour s'auto-convaincre de ne plus jamais boire autant.

« Il n'avait pas de capote… »

Francis fit un rapide tour de son appartement pour vérifier qu'aucun individu ou vêtement non identifié se trouvait dans les parages. Personne.

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre, lui avait-t-on répondu.

- Ce n'était pas grave parce que je suis prêt à devenir maman. Finalement, il en avait…J'étais trop déçue. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa propension à la maternité ainsi que sur l'OMG outré en réponse. Il continua sur sa lancée.

« Je veux un bébé, et s'il le faut, je laisserais tout un tas d'hommes virils m'enfiler parce que t'es pas là pour accomplir ton devoir…

- Je savais que tu t'allongeais facilement, ce n'est pas la peine de me le prouver avec tes texto ridicules. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !

- Alors, viens vite si tu veux être le papa ! La compétition est rude !

- Stupide grenouille racoleuse ! »

Et là, Francis se figea devant l'insulte puis, avec crainte, il regarda l'identité de son interlocuteur. Peut-être qu'Antonio ou Gilbert l'avait fait pour se moquer de lui et pour lui causer une petite terreur matinale. Seulement, il avait bien traduit des paroles anglaises en français par automatisme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'une petite boule d'angoisse le prenait aux tripes en s'apercevant de son immense erreur de destinataire. Arthur Kirkland avait dû en entendre de belles hier soir, et il allait se moquer de lui avec preuves à l'appui sur son téléphone. Sa renommée internationale était fichue.

La clochette de l'entrée retentit, Francis leva son visage pour apercevoir Arthur rentrer avec un repas de traiteur. Bien qu'il ait les yeux rougis par des larmes récentes, Arthur esquissa avec beaucoup d'efforts un petit sourire insolent :

« Don't worry, we don't make babies! »

Francis se sentit très mal d'avoir joué avec les sentiments d'Arthur qu'il ne lui avait jamais retournés.


	18. Bibliothèque

**Thème : Bibliothèque – Grèce/Japon – Treize ans et plus**

**Disclaimer : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Héraklès saisit un nouveau volume en haut de l'étagère pour le passer à Kiku.

« Tu peux l'emprunter pour étudier ma culture.

- Merci, Grèce-san. Je suis très intéressé par les temps antiques et c'est vraiment un honneur que vous me faîtes de pouvoir découvrir vos anciens manuscrits. »

Kiku ne sut comment poursuivre la discussion. Il n'osait l'avouer à la nation européenne mais il n'était pas seulement féru de vieux monuments grecs mais également d'Héraklès.

« Quand tu reviendras, je pourrais te faire visiter d'autres sites archéologiques, lui proposa la nation grecque. Ou d'autres choses, il n'y a pas que mon passé de passionnant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, le grec s'était penché vers lui. Proche, trop proche, pour le pauvre cœur asiatique.

« Tu rougis, c'est mignon », constata Héraklès avec un sourire qui ne lui connaissait pas.

Japon lui répondit par un faible rire alors qu'un doigt se promenait sur sa joue. Kiku eut l'impression de se jeter à l'eau quand il avança son visage pour embrasser le grec. Un peu surpris, Héraklès mit du temps à répondre au baiser mais il le fit avec passion.


	19. Drabbles de juin

**Alors, c'est parti pour les drabbles de l'arbre à drakys du mois de juin. Donc le principe, c'est de prendre la phrase du drabble précédent pour faire le sien, et ainsi de suite. Je vous ai mis les phrases amorces en gras.**

**Il y aura de la friction dans la guerre froide, des disputes franco-anglaises, des pâtes, un massage, une apparition de Canada, un SuFin (oui, ça y est, j'ai sauté le pas), du Prusse/Hongrie et un Monopoly. **

**Hétalia - les Alliés – Treize ans et plus**

**"Je pensais que je pouvais m'en occuper à ta place"**, affirma Ivan avec l'innocence même accompagnée d'un grand sourire enfantin.  
>Pourtant, Alfred y vit une franche provocation dans les yeux brillants d'amusement de son rival.<br>"C'est moi le héros donc c'est à moi de tout planifier, s'insurgea Alfred. Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ma place.  
>- Loin de moi l'intention de te voler la vedette", répliqua avec ironie Ivan.<br>Avant qu'une parole malencontreuse de l'Amérique ou de la Russie atterrisse dans le camp allié telle une bombe, Angleterre décida de mettre son grain de sel :  
>"Bon, alors, on adopte mon plan ?"<p>

**Hétalia - Amérique, Russie – Treize ans et plus**

**Les deux bras tendus, le canon pointé vers son ennemi**, il vise le cœur.  
>Seulement, Alfred ne tire pas, paralysé par la peur.<br>A cause d'allusions déplacées, il avait dégainé son colt sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences.  
>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pointait une arme sur une autre nation, son tuteur lui en soit témoin, mais ce serait sûrement la première fois qu'il serait obligé d'appuyer sur la gâchette.<br>Pour l'honneur, pour la fierté, pour toutes ces conneries... Pour le défi silencieux dans les yeux de Russie... Cap ou pas cap...

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud – Treize ans et plus**

**"Pronto !**  
>- Oui, signore Vargas, je fais tout mon possible, dit Antonio en s'activant au-dessus des fourneaux.<br>- Plus vite que ça, je veux mes pastas, signifia avec caprice Romano Vargas.  
>- Il faut attendre que l'eau bout, mon petit Romano Lovino...<br>- C'est signore Vargas, s'insurgea le jeune homme.  
>- Signore Vargas, que diriez-vous d'occuper un peu votre temps en attendant la fin de la cuisson avec un magnifique espagnol ?<br>- Il n'y a que si tu étais couvert de pastas que je daignerais m'occuper de ton corps."  
>Après cette réflexion hargneuse, Antonio sortit les pâtes à poêler à cuisson rapide avec une énergie retrouvée.<br>"Bastardo !"

**Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre, France et Russie – Treize ans et plus**

**"Visiblement, Alfred est parti pour attaquer l'autre moitié de la ville", remarqua Francis avec amusement.**  
>Angleterre soupira de lassitude devant les enfantillages des deux plus grandes nations du monde actuel.<br>"Et Ivan s'occupe de l'autre côté dans l'espoir de faire mieux que l'autre imbécile américain.  
>- Et si on allait fausser les résultats, proposa Francis en lui remettant ses jumelles.<br>- Il n'est pas question de se mettre au milieu. Ils seraient capables de s'allier contre nous pour avoir perturbé leur affrontement idéologique.  
>- Il y a quand même pas mal de victimes.<br>- Ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire partie."

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Prusse – Treize ans et plus**

**"Pas que dans notre lit en fait."**  
>Gilbert cherchait désespérément une échappatoire à cette discussion étrange et surnaturelle. Son awesome personne n'avait rien contre les discussions d'ordre sexuel mais il ne pouvait imaginer les deux ennemis immémoriaux ensembles. Et surtout, du même avis pendant plus de quelques minutes afin de pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air.<br>"C'est toujours un challenge mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine, soupira Francis.  
>- Je sais que tu en as gros sur le cœur mais il faut que tu comprennes que votre relation est vraiment unique en son genre. Je ne te serais d'aucune aide."<p>

**Hétalia - America/Russie – Treize ans et plus**

**Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance quand, épuisés par les combats et les querelles, ils se jetaient l'un contre l'autre comme des bêtes.**  
>Un placard, un couloir désert, un bureau, peu importait.<br>Au fur et à mesure, ils étaient de moins en moins prudents pour cacher leur relation réprouvable.  
>Alfred tressaillit quand il sentit un doigt se promener sur sa nuque à la fin d'une réunion.<br>Il aurait préféré la caresse dangereuse d'un gun entre ses omoplates.

**Hétalia - France, Autriche – Treize ans et plus**

**"Oh...Charmant accueil.** Très beau napperon.  
>- France, si vous pouviez retirer vos chaussures du bord de la table, je vous en serais fort gré.<br>- Oh, excusez mon impolitesse, cher Autriche", répondit Francis avec hypocrisie.  
>Roderich cherchait depuis un moment une échappatoire digne de ce nom à ses devoirs d'hôte envers l'invité ignoble que se révélait Francis après un râteau. Il ne pouvait renvoyer France comme un malotru sur le pas de sa porte maintenant, ce serait d'une indélicatesse diplomatique ainsi que de très mauvais goût.<br>Il aurait dû saisir l'occasion en or du pelotonnage indécent de tout à l'heure pour le virer de chez-lui.

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – Treize ans et plus**

**"Même pas en rêve**, rétorqua Arthur.  
>- Mon chou, si tu crois que je me gêne pour inventer toutes sortes de positions érotiques entre nous dans mes fantasmes les plus débridés..."<br>Francis s'arrêta dans son discours devant l'air choqué d'Arthur. Venait-il d'avouer qu'il fantasmait sur son ennemi de toujours ? A celui-ci en l'occurrence.  
>"Oublie", fit Francis un peu paniqué.<br>Le sourire sadique d'Arthur lui fit craindre le pire.  
>"My Dear, si tu crois que je me gêne pour t'imaginer sous mes ordres dans des positions compromettantes...<br>- Nous n'avons pas la même vision de la torture."

**Hétalia - France, Angleterre – Treize ans et plus**

**Francis éclata de rire et s'approcha séducteur** de l'une de ses cibles préférées.  
>Arthur parlait avec ses amis imaginaires avec enthousiasme.<br>Complètement absorbé par sa discussion onirique avec une fée, une licorne ou quoi que ce soit, il ne prêta guère attention aux regards lubriques de son ennemi naturel à ses côtés.  
>" Tu n'as pas à lui voler son territoire, ça ne se fait pas, déclara Arthur dans le vide.<br>- Et si tu crois donner l'exemple, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, répliqua avec sarcasme Francis.  
>- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !"<p>

**Hétalia - Suède/Finlande – Treize ans et plus**

**"J'ne veux pas que t'salis' les mains."**  
>Tino adressa un regard déterminé à Berwald.<br>"Je ne suis pas en sucre, je suis capable de le faire ! Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours me protéger de tout !"  
>Berwald détourna le visage horriblement gêné, il ne pensait qu'il allait déterrer cette vieille dispute juste en voulant faire la cuisine tout seul. Sa "femme" avait des drôles de réactions ces temps-ci, il était un peu trop sur les nerfs.<br>"T'es pas 'ceinte ?  
>- Je ne suis pas une femme !"<p>

**Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord, Angleterre – Treize ans et plus**

**Feliciano poussa, en avance, un long soupir de satisfaction.**  
>Gêné, Ludwig retira promptement ses mains des épaules italiennes.<br>"Allemagne, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu m'avais promis...  
>- Oui, oui...C'est rien !"<br>Ludwig remit de l'huile sur ses mains pour reprendre courage. Ce n'était qu'un massage rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour motiver Italie à s'entraîner ! A peine, se fut-il installé sur le bas du dos de son ami qu'un flash suivit d'un cri victorieux anglophone emplit la pièce.  
>"Ah, ah, je vous chope en pleine action !"<p>

**Hétalia - Hongrie/Prusse – Treize ans et plus**

**Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa cheville et remontèrent le long de sa jambe nue.**  
>Elizabeta ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami profite de ce simple baiser guérisseur sur une entorse pour être entreprenant. Il n'avait jamais dépassé les limites, il s'était toujours comporté honorablement envers elle.<br>A chaque apposition tremblante de ses lèvres sur sa peau frissonnante, Gilbert l'interrogeait du regard guettant sa désapprobation.  
>Elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver le bon sens de le repousser.<p>

**Hétalia - Bad Friends Trio, Italie du Sud – Treize ans et plus**

**"Antonio, mon chou, à ta place, je n'irais pas au bout de cette phrase, remarqua Francis.**  
>- Comment as-tu appelé Espagne sale exhibitionniste bouffeur d'escargot", s'écria Romano en ayant oublié ce qu'Antonio voulait pouvoir dire par rentrer tard ce soir.<br>Les deux meilleurs amis d'Antonio eurent leur rire particulier qui énervait particulièrement le jeune Italie du Sud. Gilbert sourit avec insolence en tapotant les cheveux de l'adolescent italien qui avait encore une tête de moins qu'eux.  
>"T'es sûr qu'il ne lui faut pas une baby-sitter au morveux."<p>

**Hétalia - Amérique/Russie – Treize ans et plus**

**"J'en ai besoin pour les réconciliations sauvages sur l'oreiller !"**  
>Surpris, Russie reposa son flingue en interrogeant Alfred du regard. L'Américain se gratta bêtement l'arrière du crâne après s'être caché derrière le bureau protégeant ainsi ses régions vitales.<br>"Avec qui", grogna Ivan mécontent pour d'obscures raisons.  
>Les yeux brillants de taquinerie, Alfred eut son rire horripilant de bêtise humaine.<br>"Je ne sais pas, j'aurais peut-être besoin de te consoler après ta défaite cuisante contre moi."

**Hétalia - Hongrie/Prusse – Treize ans et plus**

**Elizabeta resserre chastement le drap froissé autour de son corps nu**. Elle a envie de se cacher et de se faire toute petite plutôt que d'affronter son amant. Elle se mord les lèvres devant autant de sottises de sa part. Que pouvait-elle espérer de Gilbert ? A part une nuit. Merveilleuse, certes, mais une nuit. Et il est un mauvais parti depuis que son pays avait été rayé de la carte même si elle l'aime.  
>Il apparait déjà habillé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il allait partir comme la majorité des hommes.<br>"Je vais revenir... Liza, j'ai juste un rendez-vous important avec mon frère."

**Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord – Treize ans et plus**

**Allemagne se frappa violemment la tête contre un mur, frustré et un peu humilié** par la précédente débandade de son allié.  
>"Allemagne, arrête tu vas te faire mal !<br>- Feliciano, tu m'énerves !  
>- Mais !<br>- C'était un affrontement important, et tu t'es défilé comme d'habitude !  
>- Je n'y peux rien si mes hommes ont de la famille partout dans le monde, ils ne peuvent pas se battre contre leurs frères. C'est contre mes principes !<br>- Alors pourquoi as-tu rejoint mon camp ? Pour m'être d'aucune utilité !"  
>Les larmes au bord des yeux, Feliciano répliqua :<br>"Pour te soutenir moralement !"

**Hétalia - Angleterre France - PG-13**

**Angleterre s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin. **  
>Arthur n'avait jamais eu un caractère bien agréable d'ordinaire mais il lui arrivait comme en ce jour particulier d'être particulièrement de mauvaise compagnie.<br>La raison à cela, très simple, en un mot : France.  
>Oui, c'était toujours plus ou moins sa faute depuis des siècles s'il se réveillait chaque matin avec l'impression qu'une montagne de problèmes allait lui atterrir sur le coin de la gueule. Seulement, en ce moment, son cauchemar incarné souhaitait se marier avec lui.<br>Arthur ouvrit les volets pour trouver son soupirant tenace avec un bouquet de roses à la main.

**Hétalia - Prusse, Hongrie - PG-13**

**"Qui aurait pu parier sur ça"** fut la première pensée de Gilbert en étant témoin par mégarde du bécotage dans un coin obscur des deux ennemis immémoriaux.  
>Tenant à sa survie bien fragile, il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant pour une fois et il retourna tranquillement avec un verre à la main vers la réception qui battait son plein.<br>Il en avait vu des choses traumatisantes dans sa longue vie, et il pouvait ranger sa précédente expérience au côté de la découverte du genre véritable de Hongrie.

**Hétalia - France et Angleterre (Traité de Troyes) - PG-13**

**Francis lui jeta la couronne dans la figure, agacé**, cherchant certainement par ce biais à le blesser dans un ultime affront.  
>Il y avait dans son regard énormément de rage, de honte ainsi que de douleur.<br>"Francis, tu te feras à l'idée d'avoir un souverain anglais. N'est-ce pas la volonté de ton peuple ? Et puis, nous serons réunis sous Henri VI... Tu ne disparaîtras pas."  
>Francis ne répondit pas mais son attitude parlait pour lui.<br>Il viendrait reconquérir la couronne de France avec son dauphin légitime.  
>Arthur fut quand même étonné de se retrouver quelques années plus tard face à une femme.<p>

**Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre et un Monopoly - PG-13**

**"Tu me connais, les règles et moi, ça a toujours fais deux."**  
>Arthur lui lança un regard désespéré.<br>"C'est pourtant pas compliqué de réfléchir trente secondes pour comprendre les règles du Monopoly...  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterai puisque je vais tout acheter.<br>- Et après, on s'étonne que tu aies une crise immobilière.  
>- Dis, Iggy, pourquoi ce ne sont que des rues parisiennes ?"<br>Arthur eut un sourire de pure joie devant le plateau à conquérir.  
>"A mon sens, c'est l'aspect le plus intéressant de ce jeu."<p>

**Re: Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre et un Monopoly - PG-13**

**"A mon sens, c'est l'aspect le plus intéressant de ce jeu."  
><strong>Alfred comprit qu'Arthur n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que l'entente cordiale l'obligeait à ne pas attaquer son voisin régulièrement. Et donc, il le faisait de manière ludique, pourquoi pas ? Il devait être en manque.  
>" Pourquoi c'est en euro ? Je t'avertis, je ne fais pas la conversion !<br>- Parce que ces fichus européens, ils m'énervent avec leur monnaie unique qu'ils balancent même dans les jeux de société !  
>- Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont aucun sens de la mondialisation, ce devrait être en dollar !"<br>Oh, ils avaient un point de désaccord.

**Re: Hétalia - Amérique, Angleterre et un Monopoly - PG-13**

**Oh, ils avaient un point de désaccord.**  
>"Bon, commençons, proposa Alfred."<br>Alfred devait avouer que c'était bien amusant que d'acheter presque tout Paris. En tout cas, cela avait l'air d'enchanter Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'avantage sur lui. Voyant son ami fulminer qu'un autre que lui s'approprie ainsi la capitale de son "meilleur ennemi", Alfred se décida à être taquin.  
>"Je devrais songer à le faire en vrai..."<br>Arthur saisit le plateau de jeu pour le porter contre lui de manière protective en montrant les dents.  
>Alfred ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement :<br>« Est-ce qu'il y a une version avec les rues de Moscou ? »

**Hétalia - Canada, Amérique, France et les autres - PG-13**

**"Je me suis évanoui",** répondit d'une petite voix Matthew.  
>Matthew Williams avait du mal à croire que les autres nations s'étaient inquiétées pour lui après son malaise. D'habitude, ils ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention à moins qu'ils ne le confondent avec Alfred.<br>Francis le tenait par les épaules avec un air contrarié.  
>"Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?"<br>Matthew balaya du regard tous les visages préoccupés de ses homologues avec un petit sourire heureux.  
>"Oui, tout va pour le mieux."<p>

**Donc, si vous êtes pâtes à poêler ou à bouillir, si vous partagez la même vision ou pas du Monopoly, si la guerre froide ça vous inspire (ça inspire forcément !), si vous pensez que Romano a besoin d'une baby-sitter ou qu'Antonio suffit largement, il y a le petit bouton bleu pour reviewer.**

**Je réponds très souvent aux reviews mais je ne peux pas le faire si vous ne vous loguez pas. A tous les reviewers anonymes, merci !**

**La prochaine fois, ce sera un pique-nique entre les membres de l'Axe.**


	20. Piquenique

**Plateau-repas – Les membres de l'Axe et les Alliés – Tout public**

Vers le XXIème siècle, les anciens membres de l'Axe avaient décidé de se retrouver pour pique-niquer comme au bon vieux temps. Au détour d'une conversation agréable, ils sortirent leur repas pour les comparer dans leurs petites boites. Ludwig venait à peine de dégoupiller sa bière qu'ils entendirent un ricanement britannico-américain.

« Non, ne me dites pas…

- Ah, les Alliés », s'exclama Feliciano en s'activant pour découper la nappe à carreaux en un petit drapeau blanc.

Les Alliés se tenaient au sommet d'une petite bute les surplombant. Par réflexe, Kiku se leva en s'armant de son couteau à tartiner tandis qu'Allemagne se procurait un bâton et que Feliciano agitait son drapeau improvisé.

« Ah, on vous coince en plein rassemblement illicite, s'époumona Alfred.

- Depuis quand est-ce interdit, s'insurgea Ludwig.

- Chine, en avant !

- A l'attaque », cria la France.

Les Alliés surgirent avec des pistolets à eau pour les arroser.

« Je me rends », hurla Feliciano en riant à moitié alors que ses camarades s'emparaient à leur tour de l'une des armes pour les retourner contre leurs anciens possesseurs.

Une voix bien connue fit son apparition les arrêtant dans leur combat improvisé.

« Ah, Papy Rome !

- Retraite ! »

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

**Je suis en train de faire un défi qui dure un bon bout de temps où le challenge est d'écrire 5000 mots/semaine. Quand j'ai du mal à faire mes quotas par jour, j'écris des drabbles et donc voilà, le défi a à peine commencé depuis lundi et j'en ai déjà trois supplémentaires sur les bras sur le fandom Hétalia. Donc, j'en posterais un autre demain avec pour thème : Intouchable.**

**A très bientôt !**


	21. Intouchable

**Thème : Intouchable**

**Personnages : Russie et Amérique**

Ivan trainaillait en fin de réunion en remettant en ordre ses papiers pour la énième fois. Il devrait déjà être sur le trajet pour prendre son avion direction la Russie. D'habitude, il ne s'attardait pas dans la salle, il partait rejoindre ses dirigeants pour satisfaire à leurs exigences. Seulement, il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de mettre autant de diligence à l'exécution de son devoir.

Il avait perdu.

En tapotant ses feuilles pour les mettre bien droite plusieurs fois de suite, il jetait de temps à autre un regard subversif envers son homologue américain.

Cet imbécile de vainqueur capitaliste l'ignorait depuis quelque temps.

Entouré de ses alliés indéfectibles, Alfred riait à gorge déployée sans se préoccuper de son existence.

Quelques années auparavant, le représentant des Etats-Unis d'Amérique n'aurait pas été autant décontracté en sa présence. Alfred l'aurait surveillé du coin de l'œil, il aurait été méfiant, il lui aurait adressé vulgairement la parole. Il l'aurait défié de faire mieux que lui, il serait venu l'enquiquiner avec sa jeunesse horripilante, il lui aurait cassé les pieds, il aurait été insupportable mais, au moins, il aurait été là pour lui.

Cette émulation manquait déjà à Ivan ainsi que son attention. Quand on ne pouvait plus suivre, il fallait tirer sa révérence. Au moins pour quelques temps. Il se promettait de revenir un jour au meilleur niveau pour affronter de nouveau son rival naturel. Il pourrait au moins lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand l'occasion se présenterait histoire de lui rafraîchir la mémoire sur ce qu'il avait été pour lui.

Maintenant qu'il se savait intouchable, l'américain le snobait quotidiennement.

C'était une erreur à ne pas commettre.

Ivan ne supportait pas d'être rejeté, il avait espéré être encore quelqu'un d'important pour Alfred malgré sa défaite.

La nation russe fit tomber bruyamment son agenda attirant ainsi l'attention de la nation américaine sur lui.

Ivan lui fit un sourire plein de promesse vengeresse avant de quitter la salle de réunion.

Quel que soit le subterfuge utilisé, il ferait tout pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de l'intouchable première puissance mondiale.

**Voilà, voilà, donc bientôt, un autre drabble, cette fois-ci sur les petits Italie.**


	22. Clones

**Thème : Clones**

**Personnages : Antonio, Roderich, Romano et Feliciano.**

Antonio devisait tranquillement avec son allié Roderich sur les prochaines mesures politiques à prendre. Il était bien agréable de ne pas se prendre trop la tête avec l'autrichien. Evidemment, Roderich avait toujours quelque chose à redire à ses propositions mais il y mettait moins de zèle que d'habitude.

Il sirotait tranquillement le thé en plaisantant. En plaisantant, bien grand mot ! Antonio essayait surtout de dérider Roderich qui trouvait ses blagues salaces tout à fait inconvenantes sous son toit. Alors qu'il débattait sur un terme vulgaire et de son utilisation dans le langage courant, les deux petits Italie firent irruption dans la salle.

Roderich lui signifia du regard d'arrêter immédiatement de converser sur le sujet précédent en présence des enfants. Cet autrichien savait comment faire passer un message d'un battement de cil, bien qu'Antonio trouvait cette capacité tout à fait séduisante, il ne lui en fit pas part sur le moment.

Antonio se pencha vers Romano pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Non, moi, c'est Feliciano », pipa le petit Italien avec une voix fluette.

Un peu décontenancé de s'être trompé, Antonio dévisagea les deux enfants-nations ce qui le perdit encore plus. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup mais l'espagnol pensait ne pas pouvoir confondre les deux. Il nota que les deux garçons s'étaient échangés leur costume presque similaire pour leur faire une farce en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre. Ah, ils n'auraient pas dû.

« Cessez vos…, commença Roderich conscient de la supercherie.

- Mon petit Romano, s'exclama Antonio en prenant dans ses bras le vrai Feliciano amoureusement à la grande surprise des deux autres. Tu es trop mignon, encore plus que d'habitude ! »

Feliciano cria alors que la nation espagnole l'asseyait sur ses genoux pour le câliner un peu. Antonio se réjouit de voir le véritable Romano trépigner sur place prêt à exploser. Il fallait asséner le coup de grâce dès maintenant (et peut-être sauver sa maison et sa tranquillité par la même occasion) pour que ce soit véritablement amusant.

« C'était un véritable plaisir Roderich. Viens Romano, on rentre à la maison ! »

Il se leva prêt à courir pour emporter avec lui l'italien le plus intéressant quand Romano explosa de colère en ayant compris la manœuvre espagnole pour l'abandonner aux bons soins du redoutable Autrichien.

« C'est moi, Romano, bastardo ! C'est moi que tu dois ramener à la maison ! »

**Le prochain sera sur les syrènes, et je vais bientôt en rédiger deux autres avec pour thème panda et sports. Sinon je suis à fond sur mon défi de 5000 mots par semaine. Cela avait commencé dimanche, j'avais terminé mardi en écrivant deux chapitres supplémentaires d'Au fil de l'eau. Et il y a l'arbre à drabbles cette semaine en plus ! Que du bonheur pour l'écriture...**


	23. Le grand saut

**Thème : Le grand saut (C'est un petit pas pour les nations mais un grand pas pour l'humanité)**

**Personnages : Tous les membres de l'ONU (Sans exception même s'ils ne s'expriment pas tous…Oui, même les pays baltes ont été persuadés de participer, ils étaient en grande partie motivés par les menaces de Russie. Et il y a même des invités supplémentaires.)**

**Avertissement : A ne pas reproduire sans l'aide d'un professionnel. Inspiré d'un fait divers Russe (ils étaient 135). Ce n'est quasiment que du dialogue.**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Je sais que ça serait vraiment bizarre qu'ils soient tous d'accord pour faire cela mais voilà, en fanfiction, c'est possible.**

« Da… Je suis très heureux que nous soyons tous réunis aujourd'hui pour cet évènement historique, précisa Russie les cheveux au vent en tendant les bras à ses deux voisins.

- Bien que je sois embêté que l'idée vienne de toi, ça va être grandiose, s'enthousiasma Amérique en regardant vers le bas et en prenant la main de son ancien rival. Ce sera marrant ! Non, franchement, j'adore ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lituanie ?

- Je ne suis pas adepte des sensations fortes, Russie, expliqua Lituanie en claquant des dents de peur et en acceptant à contre cœur la main de son voisin. J'ai le vertige, on aurait pu faire quelque chose de plus sécurisant.

- Tu dépasseras tes démons, s'insinua dans la conversation Pologne. Nous allons vivre une expérience sensationnelle tous ensemble, cela resserrera nos liens pour toujours. Et pour une fois, nous sommes tous d'accord pour faire le grand saut.

- Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez un peu forcé la main, j'étais contre mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté comme d'habitude. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce qui va se passer !

- T'es qui toi ?

- Canada.

- Tu ne peux pas sauter en tenant ton ours dans les bras, les ours ne sont pas autorisés, tu risques de le tuer. En plus, tu dois tenir les mains de tes voisins !

- Allemagne, tu es trop dur avec lui, voulu argumenter Italie du Nord.

- On se tait dans les rangs pendant que je vérifie la sécurité de l'ensemble, clama Suisse en trottinant derrière tout le monde suivi de près par Lichtenstein ce qui permit au silence de s'installer pendant trente secondes.

- Ah, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, se plaint le voisin d'Italie du Nord. J'ai cru que j'aurais pu prendre un représentant pour le faire à ma place.

- Si on ne s'était pas encore disputé France, on aurait entendu toutes les clauses de cette stupide mascarade sensée nous permettre de développer un esprit d'équipe.

- Si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher des noises Angleterre, on n'en serait pas là. La prochaine fois, on essaiera de se tenir pour ne pas se faire avoir.

- Si vous arrêtiez de vous battre en réunion, vous auriez pu m'aider à argumenter contre cette idée saugrenue, râla Chine. Je vous rappelle que l'idée vient d'Ivan qui saute sans parachute. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. J'aurais dû mettre mon veto !

- Mais pourquoi as-tu voté pour alors, demanda Vietnam, nous t'avons suivi ! Sans parachute, mais, on risque gros !

- Ivan m'a fait des promesses.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, en tant que pays neutre, je m'assure que tout se passe bien, rappela Suisse. Et c'est de la qualité allemande !

- Ah, je n'aurais pas dû être du même avis qu'Amérique pour une fois, paniqua Japon.

- Inspire un bon coup avant de sauter dans le vide, et ferme les yeux, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, lui conseilla Hongrie.

- Oh, ça va être awesome !

- Je ne savais pas ce que c'était sinon je m'y serais opposé, confia Autriche.

- Oh, c'est génial, on voit les bateaux passer juste en-dessous. Youhou !

- Bastardo, je n'aurais pas dû te donner ma voix dans cette histoire. J'avais plus confiance en toi qu'en Feliciano, je n'aurais jamais dû m'absenter !

- C'est bon, tout est en place. A trois, on y va, cria Suisse.

- Comment ça, à trois, on y va, cria Finlande.

- T'quièt'po, j'suis là !

- A la une !

- Sealand, ce n'est pas à toi de compter ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? A te taper l'incruste, hurla Angleterre.

- C'est trop tard, il fait partie du voyage, affirma Cuba.

- A la une, c'est le vrai décompte cette fois !

- AH, hurla Estonie.

- C'est après qu'il faut crier ! A la deux ! Et à la trois ! »

Toutes les nations sautèrent à l'élastique dans un bel ensemble du haut du pont de Manhattan en hurlant. Ils se balancèrent en se tenant la main au-dessus de l'East River. Ce serait sûrement le plus bel exemple de coopération internationale qu'ils pouvaient se permettre.


	24. Drabbles de juillet

**Coucou, un nouvel arbre à drabbles a vu le jour, il était gigantesque. On s'est amusé avec du talc, de la pâte à biscuit et de l'huile et du pudding. Si, si, vous verrez bien ! Quoi ? Oui, je maltraite encore Iggy. Pour ma défense, les autres m'ont lancé la perche. **

**Donc, je rappelle les bases. Vous avez le fandom, puis les personnages (avec une virgule, ils ne sont pas ensembles mais avec un /, ils le sont ou le deviendront grâce au drabble) puis le rating. **

**La phrase d'amorce est en gras, c'est la dernière phrase du drabble précédent le mien, et j'essaie de faire en sorte de rendre ma dernière phrase sympa comme amorce pour le suivant.**

**Bonne lecture ! Il y a beaucoup de FrUK et de Russie/Amérique comme d'habitude. Heureusement, d'autres personnages se sont glissés dans mes idées.**

**Et disclaimers supplémentaire : HP appartient à Rowling Vous verrez bien vers la fin pourquoi je le mets. Ce n'est pas du Xover.**

**Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud - T**

**"Il y a une ou deux choses qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de l'espèce humaine..."**  
>L'adolescent Italien regarda l'espagnol comme s'il était un extraterrestre bien dérangeant.<br>"Si tu veux parler de sexe...  
>- Non, pas de ça, non !<br>- De quoi alors, demanda avec agressivité Romano.  
>- Tu sais la politesse, la courtoisie, le respect des mœurs étrangères, c'est important. Si tu pouvais éviter d'insulter les autres, même si c'est une marque d'affection chez toi, ce serait un grand progrès.<br>- Tu m'en veux encore ?  
>- J'ai beaucoup de mal à rattraper tes erreurs, il serait grand temps que tu grandisses."<p>

Hétalia - Grèce/Japon – T

**"Chaque chose en son temps..."  
><strong>Kiku hocha la tête, il avait sûrement un peu pressé son ami grec.  
>"...Il faut faire les choses en douceur. De cette manière, on les apprécie encore plus, dit lentement Héraklès en posant le bout de son index sur la main du japonais. Elles viennent ainsi à point qui sait attendre."<br>Kiku ne voulait pas précipiter les choses même s'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre justement.  
>"Tu as raison mais il est parfois doux d'avoir des certitudes", soupira le japonais.<br>Le regard de son ami devint plus intense.

Hétalia - Les nations –Tout public

**Apprendre à travailler en équipe**, c'était leur demander l'impossible.  
>Certains duos ne fonctionnaient même pas correctement du fait de nombreuses inimitiés. Et les exemples de telles discordes étaient bien trop nombreux. Alors, à presque deux cents, il tenait déjà du miracle qu'une réunion entre les représentants vivants des nations se passe dans un calme relatif.<br>Il faudrait une catastrophe planétaire pour les convaincre de laisser leurs différents de côté pour établir un plan ensemble et pour s'y tenir.  
>En attendant, les lancés de boule de papier et de piques acides étaient légions durant les meetings.<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Amérique, Russie et autres...- T

**La prochaine fois qu'Alfred proposerait de jouer à action ou vérité, Arthur s'en souviendrait et dirait non.  
><strong>Tout d'abord, parce que s'il avait su ce que c'était, il ne l'aurait pas cautionné et il aurait empêché les deux superpuissances de rameuter autant de monde chez lui.  
>Ensuite, parce que c'était lors de son tour qu'il devrait dire cette vérité bien dérangeante enfouie depuis des siècles... Il ne ferait plus jamais ce jeu stupide.<br>"Alors, Arthur, aimes-tu Francis ?"  
>Quelle impasse ? Il était sûr que le gage serait dix fois pire.<p>

Hétalia -Russie/Amérique -T

**Le monde, tout autour, avait cessé d'exister.  
><strong>Il n'y avait que le regard hypnotique de l'autre à quelques centimètres du sien.  
>Le premier à baisser les yeux aurait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Ce genre de petites victoires les réconfortait, et il était devenu une habitude de céder chacun à son tour. Sauf en cas de litige bien grave...<br>America défiait Russie. Alfred cherchait Ivan.  
>La volonté se mêlait à la fierté dans cet échange tendu.<br>Tout ceci produisait des étincelles quand le désir, bien que refoulé, s'en mêlait.

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T

"**ça ne se reproduira pas**...", balbutia Francis en reculant comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe.  
>Arthur humidifia ses lèvres pour retrouver le goût qu'avait laissé son ennemi par son baiser accidentel. Il était en colère contre lui, il ne savait même pas pour quelle raison, il était juste en colère.<br>"J'espère bien, stupid frog ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement,...  
>- Pardon, je suis désolé... j'ai trébuché...<br>- Ce n'est pas une excuse !"  
>Arthur se sentait blessé bien qu'il n'y avait eu aucun coup entre eux.<br>Ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était cette tristesse faisant écho à la sienne dans le regard fuyant de son rival.

**Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - T**

"**Si tu es sage**", lui susurra le Russe.  
>Alfred fit une moue ennuyée, il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était mission impossible pour lui et Ivan en avait parfaitement conscience. Et donc, il en vint à la conclusion qu'Ivan se moquait de lui ce qui l'amenait à chercher à faire pareil. Ben, oui...<br>"Je suis un vilain garnement, répondit Alfred en faisant tourner sa cravate et en tirant la langue. Viens grand Cosaque, m'apprendre la discipline !"  
>Ivan soupira d'exaspération.<br>"Je ne suis pas Cosaque. On reprends le cours d'Histoire, je sens que tu en as bien besoin."

Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - T

**"On porte ses lunettes quand on est aussi bête qu'aveugle."  
><strong>Silence.  
>Un ange passe.<br>Il n'est pas nucléaire mais ce serait peut-être l'affaire de quelques secondes.  
>"Hé, hé, Russie, j'ai mis des lentilles aujourd'hui !"<br>Soupir de soulagement à peine retenue. Ils avaient été au bord du gouffre encore une fois après le cadeau d'America à Russie.  
>"Da..."<br>Tout le monde retint sa respiration.  
>"... Je te préfère avec des lunettes, ça me rappelle à quel point tu m'es inférieur. Tu es plus petit que moi aussi sur bien des points, je n'ai pas la même taille que toi pour les préservatifs."<br>Inspiration indignée, les jambes tremblent.  
>" C'est encore plus petit ?"<p>

Hétalia - Russie/Amérique (Crise de Cuba) - T

**"J'ai tenu bien plus d'une minute tout à l'heure, tu exagères !  
><strong>- Da...Mais c'est parce que je t'avais coupé l'appétit...  
>- Oh, comme si tes menaces infondées me faisaient peur !"<br>Et s'il comptait maintenant, cela faisait bien plus de deux minutes qu'il n'avait pas croqué dans un hamburger ou bu de son soda. Il avait l'estomac noué, il ressentait une réelle menace pour sa sécurité, il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle sensation de danger.  
>Il se força à manger et à fanfaronner devant Ivan comme à son habitude malgré les missiles nucléaires pointés sur son territoire.<p>

Hétalia - Les Alliés – Tout public

**"Il va falloir tenter quelque chose de plus subtil"**, proposa Chine.  
>Les quatre autres furent étonnés de cette proposition.<br>"Non mais c'est vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer tout le temps en première ligne faire tout le boulot ! Et ensuite, vous sonnez la retraite face à papy Rome malgré tous mes efforts !  
>- Mais les autres me couvrent pendant que je te donne les ordres ! Cette formation de combat...<br>- Chine a raison, affirma Russie en coupant Amérique. Je propose qu'on envoie America en première ligne et qu'on le couvre.  
>- Je propose qu'on les appâte avec de la nourriture. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Avec des pâtes, pas du pudding !"<p>

Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud - T

**Apparemment, ledit bébé ne l'avait pas oublié jusque dans ses rêves.**  
>"Romano, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu... Il fait trop chaud pour travailler à cette heure-ci... Laisse-moi faire tranquillement la sieste... Je te ferais à manger tout à l'heure..."<br>Antonio s'agita dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.  
>Seul, il était de nouveau seul. Sans ce garnement invivable auquel il tenait beaucoup trop.<br>Il se leva puis il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva à sa grande surprise l'Italien à présent adulte en train de chaparder ses précieuses tomates.  
>"Ha, bastardo, je pensais que je ne me ferais pas choper !"<p>

Hétalia - Prusse, Hongrie - T

**"Moi, c'est Prusse, au fait. Et toi ?  
><strong>- Hongrie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mes terres ? Je te préviens, je te chasserais à coup de pied dans l'arrière-train.  
>- Je visite ? En tout cas, c'est très beau chez toi...<br>- Si tu veux me conquérir, je me battrais jusqu'à ce que tu partes ou que mort s'en suive. Je suis ton homme !  
>- Holà, du calme, brave guerrier ! Je m'appelle Gilbert. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?<br>- Elizabeta !"  
>Et ce fut la première fois que Gilbert se sentit un peu paumé concernant son ami(e).<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T

**"...Vous êtes SM, c'est ça", demanda la journaliste.  
><strong>Abasourdies, les deux nations européennes arrêtèrent de se taper dessus en pleine conférence de presse pour considérer la question.  
>"Non, surtout pas, non, s'exclama Francis.<br>- On doit l'être un peu sur les bords, dit Angleterre beaucoup plus réaliste que son homologue français.  
>- Vous vous êtes quand même méchamment mis l'un sur l'autre devant nous.<br>- Et si on compte toutes les guerres qui nous ont opposées, on peut dire qu'on aime ça.  
>- Angleterre, s'indigna Francis."<br>Arthur leva ses sourcils broussailleux avant de répondre.  
>"Ose dire que tu ne cherches pas le bâton pour te faire battre."<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T

**L'odeur de rhum sur sa chemise, le souvenir des mains de Francis sur sa peau,** le feu dans ses veines, le baiser de Francis sur son épaule... Oh, oui, Arthur se souvenait assez bien de ce moment flou de son existence pour y reconnaître la présence de son rival à ses côtés mais pas suffisamment pour en savoir plus. L'alcool aidait parfois à franchir certaines limites qu'on s'imposait. Boire comme un trou avec lui dans cette taverne cette nuit-là n'avait pas été très prudent.  
>"Je t'ai juste bercé dans ton lit."<br>Arthur n'était pas dupe sur le sens du mot que le français donnait à bercer mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses préjugés le trompent.

Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud, Italie du Nord et Autriche – Tout public

**Les chapeaux à pompons des Italiens sont tout simplement adorables.** C'est ce qui fait craquer Espagne définitivement pour les deux frères.  
>Romano et Feliciano sont trop mignons pour leur propre bien. En attendant la fin des négociations, Antonio observe les deux bambins pleins d'innocence en train de jouer ensemble et il se sent le cœur léger. Et dire qu'il était ainsi quelques siècles plus tôt ! Le plus difficile serait de choisir entre les deux à tutorer, il en avait donc laissé le soin à Autriche.<br>"C'est décidé, tu t'occupes d'Italie du Sud, lui signifia Autriche avant de préciser. Pour des raisons géographiques."

Hétalia - Les deux Italies, Allemagne – K+

**"Bah, c'est pas un truc pour lequel j'ai besoin de bouger...**  
>- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, fratello. Faire des abdos, c'est trop fatiguant.<br>- ...Et puis quoi encore, bouffeur de patates ! J'en ai suffisamment ! Et il y a d'autres moyens pour faire craquer les filles... "  
>Ludwig se frappa le front avec sa main. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas un mais deux Italiens à bouger pour l'entraînement.<br>" Italies, comment comptez-vous en sortir face à Angleterre !"  
>Etonnés que Ludwig leur pose encore la question, les deux Italiens se regardèrent dans le hamac qu'il partageait avant de parler d'une même voix.<br>"La retraite !"

Hétalia - France, Australie, Pierre et le koala – T

**"Soit tu le recraches docilement, soit je m'en charge pour toi, pigé ?  
><strong>- Arrête de menacer mon koala ! Il est herbivore, s'écria Australie.  
>- Où est mon petit zozio ? Tu as mangé Pierre, j'en suis sûr, râla France en titillant du doigt la peau tendue de l'animal.<br>- Tu n'avais qu'à surveiller ton piaf ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'un oiseau !  
>- Non, Pierre est un animal extraordinaire, il est dressé pour espionner et repérer l'ennemi.<br>- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait autour de moi, demanda avec colère Australie.  
>- Repérage."<p>

Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - T

**"Viperrr !, s'exclama le Russe, surpris.  
><strong>- J'co'prends rien 'vec ton fich' accent", dit l'américain en avalant un autre hamburger.  
>Ivan attrapa le bras d'Alfred pour l'empêcher de marcher sur le serpent dangereux. Incapable d'aligner un mot de plus, Ivan avait la trouille de ces bestioles-là, il montra à Alfred l'ovipare.<br>"Oh, thanks !"  
>Fixant méchamment l'animal, Russie, apeuré, voulait reprendre contenance le plus vite possible. Il devait dire que c'était par pur souci de préserver son rival pour le battre lui-même qu'il avait agi ainsi mais il en était incapable.<br>" Ivan, tu peux lâcher mon bras, elle ne va rien nous faire !"

Hétalia - France/Angleterre (oui, en couple !) - T

**Le pire, c'est que c'est vraiment du talc...  
><strong>"Heu... Angleterre, je ne sais pas ce que cela fait dans tes valises..., pensa à voix haute Francis en inclinant le pot.  
>- Et pourquoi fouilles-tu dedans", s'insurgea Arthur.<br>Lui répondre qu'il cherchait quelque chose de compromettant ne serait pas mentir. Et puis, il avait maintenant ce qu'il voulait, il avait en sa possession de quoi faire jaser les autres nations.  
>"Alors, on se pomponne les fesses, le taquina Francis.<br>- Grenouille stupide", soupira Arthur dont les traits fatigués laissaient présager le pire.  
>Un cri de bébé lui fit lâcher l'objet.<p>

Hétalia - France, Prusse, leurs oiseaux et Autriche – Tout public

**"Misérable volatile ailé"**, s'exclama à haute voix Autriche en faisant de grands gestes distingués de la main pour chasser l'importun.  
>Il crut retrouver sa tranquillité mais c'était sans compter les deux nations qui avaient entendu ses paroles.<br>"Roderich, est-ce que c'était Gilbird, demanda Prusse avec empressement.  
>- Ou Pierre, l'interrogea France.<br>- Je ne sais pas faire la différence entre vos deux animaux de compagnie. Je ne suis pas ornithologue.  
>- On n'aurait jamais dû les envoyer ensemble en reconnaissance. Le tien distrait trop le mien, ils n'arrivent pas à faire équipe."<p>

Hétalia - Allemagne, les deux Italies- Tout public

**Elle allait être longue cette formation, elle allait être longue...  
><strong>"Eh, bouffeur de patates, l'apostropha Romano. Tu nous amènes les citronnades ! Bouge tes fesses plus vite que ça !  
>- S'il te plaît, Allemagne, compléta Feliciano qui était beaucoup plus diplomate que son frère du Sud.<br>- Non ! Vous êtes là pour renforcer vos capacités physiques en vue de vous battre ! A l'entraînement !"  
>Les deux Italiens dans le bain se concertèrent du regard avant de parler d'une même voix :<br>"Mais nous, on ne se bat pas ! On agite le drapeau blanc !"

**Hétalia – Angleterre (vous savez qui) et les autres, mention de l'Univers d'Harry Potter – T (préservons les petits de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom) **

**"Tenez-vous éloignés de la pâte à biscuit et de l'huile bouillante de vous savez qui."**

Ce gentil petit mot de prévention circulait entre les nations assises autour des quatre tables des réjouissances. Celui dont ne devait surtout pas prononcer le nom en voyant passer l'immondice de petits gâteaux mous associées à sa grumeleuse et douteuse sauce chaude discutait tranquillement avec ses voisins de tablée sans se douter un seul instant du peu de succès de ses efforts colossaux en cuisine.  
>Un volontaire courageux renversa le plateau discrètement dans une poubelle en plastique.<br>Il y eut une odeur chimique peu agréable le reste de la soirée.

**Hétalia - Les Alliés et… - T**

**"Repli-stratégique-temporaire-aussi-vite-que-possiiible et sans hurler comme des gonzesses**", cria América avec sa voix juvénile.  
>Face au danger, les Alliés le suivirent non sans pousser un petit hurlement pas très viril pour la route. Le pire étant celui de France qui, croyant à un jeu commun, s'amusa à tourner sa voix en ridicule en forçant un peu dans les aiguë.<br>"Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Alfred dans leur abri provisoire. Bon, récapitulons, nous allons de nouveau attaquer avec des vrais cris de guerre très virils ! Non, ce n'est pas drôle, Francis ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Italie ?  
>- Ah ! J'ai suivi l'ordre de retraite !<br>- Stratégie gagnante ! Capturons-le !"

**Hétalia - Amérique, Prusse, Canada- T "**

**J'ai encore pensé à voix haute, c'est ça ?"**  
>Les autres nations n'osèrent pas faire de commentaires bien que Canada, gêné, ose hocher positivement de la tête.<br>"J'ai dit quoi ?  
>- T'as parlé d'un mec qu'on connaissait pas bien, commença Prusse, que tu aurais défoncé avec une grosse batte de baseball et que t'aimerais bien t'excuser parce que tu l'apprécies pas mal ce type. C'est ton petit copain ?<br>- Non, c'est mon frangin du Nord. Enfin, peu importe, je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu quel que soit l'endroit où il peut bien se planquer. "

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T **

**Faire durer la punition comme il se doit était sa principale préoccupation.**  
>"Alors, France, on refuse mon entrée dans l'Union Européenne", râla-t-il en posant le bout de sa cravache sur le menton de son amant-ennemi attaché par ses bons soins sur la première chaise pouvant remplir cet office.<br>Francis eut un petit sourire insolent qu'il transforma bien vite en grimace en arrêtant de le toucher avec son instrument.  
>Lui bander les yeux avait été une bonne idée.<br>Arthur fit durer l'attente en marchant à ses côtés avant de murmurer à l'oreille de cette grenouille empêcheuse de tourner en rond.  
>"C'est vraiment retors de ta part de mêler la politique à nos petites affaires."<p>

**Hétalia - Canada et les autres – Tout public **

**"J'aimerais beaucoup le connaître, moi aussi.**  
>- Je ne me doutais pas qu'il existait un pays de cette importance au Nord des Etats-Unis. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?<br>- Le Canada. C'est moi, Matthew Williams.  
>- Je ne sais plus...A ce qu'il paraît, il fait partie du G8.<br>- Oh, mais comment peux-t-on passer à côté d'un parti aussi intéressant ?  
>- Je suis là, je vous entends, insista Matthew en vain en agitant son drapeau national.<br>- Qui que ce soit, il a du toupet de ne pas venir se présenter !"

**Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie - T **

**Elizabeta n'avait jamais été d'accord pour être une fille.**  
>Quand elle était toute jeune, elle avait entendu tellement de préjugés idiots sur les femmes, sans mentionner les contraintes liées à leur rang, qu'elle n'envisageait pas le fait d'en être une. Elle représentait sa nation, elle se devait d'être forte, elle ne pouvait être qu'un garçon. Personne ne l'avait contredite sur ce sujet épineux.<br>A part lui, évidemment, Gilbert était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop honnête pour son propre bien.  
>C'était cet homme aimant et respectueux qui lui avait fait découvrir à quel point son corps féminin était magnifique.<p>

**Hétalia - Angleterre (vous savez qui), America, Finlande, Suède et France, mention d'HP – T (préservons les petits…) **

**"...la pâte à biscuit, passe encore... Mais quelle idée d'aller tremper dans de l'huile bouillante**, constata Alfred.  
>- Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre mon doigt là-dedans, se plaint Tino, ça fait mal !<br>- Vin 'ci qu'j'te fass'un 'tit bisous, proposa Berwald.  
>- Je propose pour la sécurité des estomacs (et des doigts) de tout le monde de faire passer un petit mot sur les risques de la cuisine de vous savez qui avant de faire circuler le plateau.<br>- France, crois-tu qu'il y ait encore des imbéciles vivants sur cette terre pour toucher à la nourriture de..., commença Tino.  
>- Ne dis pas son nom !<br>- Am'rica est t'jours d'ce mond'.  
>- Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle."<p> 


	25. LFL

**Thème : Sport en petite tenue ou Lingerie Football League (oui, oui, du sport féminin en petite culotte, soutien-gorge et jarretière).**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Personnages : France et Amérique**

« Oh America, s'extasia Francis avec des étoiles dans les yeux et avec un trémolo dans la voix, je savais que ta culture finirait pas devenir intéressante. Oh, c'est beau comme tout ! Je veux les mêmes ! Je veux les mêmes ! Comme n'y ai-je pas pensé avant toi ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers America, je savais que ce vieil anglais, soit disant gentleman, aurait une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Gêné par l'enthousiasme français, Alfred ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il tenta de s'interposer entre l'écran de télévision et la nation française, il se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée quand Francis montra ses dents. Il alla donc chercher une bonne bière en attendant que sa gêne passe.

« C'est trop mignon avec des petits nœuds sur les côtés, dit à voix haute Francis. Je ne sais pas où tes joueuses trouvent leurs petits dessous mais c'est absolument fantastique ! Quand j'avais vu les pin-Up, j'avais trouvé que c'était trop sage. Et quand j'avais vu les pom pom girls, je m'étais dit que regarder le sport de chez toi présentait déjà un certain intérêt… Mais alors là !

- C'est du sport, tenta de se défendre Alfred.

- Oh, arrête America ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que les gens regardent des femmes en porte-jarretelles courir sur un terrain après un ballon juste pour la beauté du sport. Ecoute, on peut doubler l'audimat si tu me passes un contrat d'exclusivité pour fournir tes joueuses en lingerie française.

- Hé, hé, les marchés sont déjà pris. La lingerie sportive américaine va te passer devant !

- Je me disais bien que c'était principalement commercial dans ta petite tête. Je me suis fait des faux espoirs.

- Des faux espoirs, glapit America.

- Surprends-moi avec quelque chose d'encore plus sexy la prochaine fois, le charria France en prenant une voix séduisante et en lui faisant des œillades énamourées. »


	26. Pense à la planète Terre

**Thème : Drapeaux officiels des Jeux Olympiques.**

**Personnages : Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefoy**

**J'ai encore regardé la télévision. Et ô joie, j'apprends un truc qui pourrait contrarier autant Arthur que Francis. **

« Oh, mon Dieu… C'est atroce…, se plaint Francis. C'est horrible ce qui m'arrive…Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai… Réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar !

- C'est… Je n'y crois pas… Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? C'est une revanche ! Hein, Frog ! C'est une revanche pour t'avoir piqué les Jeux Olympiques de 2012 !

- Ne dis pas cela, Arthur, je souffre atrocement, répliqua Francis. C'est de la torture pure et simple ! Jamais, je n'aurais cru que ce serait à moi de le faire ! Je pensais que tu n'accepterais jamais qu'une entreprise française s'en charge… Ah, Seigneur, j'ai péché, je n'aurais jamais cru que mes fautes me rattraperaient un jour…

- Au moins la punition est à la hauteur de ta débauche, râla Arthur. J'espère que tu feras au moins le travail correctement, stupide grenouille écervelée ! Et je n'ai pas accepté, j'ai été obligé de le faire ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû candidater, c'est aussi simple que cela ! »

Arthur croisa les bras en regardant son rival de toujours trimer pour finaliser les coutures de son drapeau national.

« Je vais rêver de drapeaux du Royaume-Uni toute la nuit, se lamenta Francis. Oh, je suis tombé bien bas… Oh, c'est un cauchemar éveillé…

- Je te paye gracieusement, répondit Arthur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- L'écologie, c'est un fléau !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! »

La France avait réussi à rafler le marché sur les drapeaux officiels des prochains Jeux Olympiques dont la grande majorité serait des Union Jack pour décorer les rues de Londres. Une entreprise française contre deux anglaises. Et pourquoi ce stupide dragueur invétéré avait gagné la juteuse transaction ? Parce que ce corniaud proposait d'en faire des recyclables pour sauver la planète ! La Terre, c'était important, on ne lésinait pas avec l'environnement même si on s'en passerait de temps à autre.

« C'est presque psychédélique, ton drapeau avec ses raies de partout, bougonna Francis. Je vais avoir mal à la tête avant ce soir ! »

Bien que ce soit une perte économique bien regrettable dans cette affaire pour l'Angleterre, il y avait quelque chose de terriblement plaisant pour Arthur dans le fait d'observer Francis se débattre avec les drapeaux de son Royaume. Evidemment, quel rival ne se délecterait pas devant le sien en train de lui faire ses couleurs en tissu recyclable ? On sauvait la planète, et en même temps, on se payait un véritable divertissement. C'était vraiment amusant de le voir s'énerver, avoir les larmes aux yeux, jurer entre deux ouvrages et se plaindre à tout bout de champs. Ce petit sacrifice économique valait son pesant d'or rien qu'à la tête éplorée de la nation française. Certains rêves, comme celui de faire souffrir son rival indirectement, n'avaient pas de prix. Et en bonus, il avait une excuse pour le réaliser. Non seulement, il avait obtenu les Jeux Olympiques pour Londres en 2012 devant Paris, mais en plus, il faisait faire ses drapeaux par la France. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait encore faire autant de mal à Francis depuis l'entente cordiale. Oh, quel doux rêve !

« C'est un cauchemar ! Ah, je vais mourir à ce train-là, je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ai l'impression d'être ton esclave !

- Pense à la planète Terre », répondit Arthur avec un sourire sadique.


	27. Sirènes

**Thème : Sirènes**

**Personnages : USA, Angleterre, Grèce, Turquie, Russie et autres membres de l'ONU**

**Notes de l'auteur : Une agence scientifique américaine a dû faire une annonce publique concernant les sirènes à la suite d'un docu-fiction sur leur possible existence mal interprété par la population.**

« Ainsi, je l'annonce officiellement, les sirènes n'existent pas ! »

Les autres nations surprises de cette affirmation américaine pour le moins soudaine se consultèrent entre elles du coin de l'œil. Les sirènes ne seraient que des chimères de leurs légendes, certains d'entre eux étaient partagés sur la question du fait de l'universalité de cette créature mythique.

« Comment ça, elles n'existent pas, se rebella Arthur Kirkland. Leur existence est aussi tangible que celle des licornes, des fées et des lutins…

- Et oui, elles n'existent pas tout comme les licornes, les fées, les lutins et autres, répliqua Alfred F. Jones.

- Tu ne peux pas certifier une telle stupidité ! Elles existent ! Nous en avons tous été témoin au moins une fois dans notre histoire, même toi, s'énerva Arthur.

- Ce devait être un gros thon échoué sur l'une de mes côtes. J'étais petit et je croyais à tes sornettes, se justifia Alfred.

- Elles existent, trancha Grèce avant qu'Arthur ne dise un mot de trop.

- Non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! D'habitude, tu ne réagis même pas, se plaint Turquie.

- Elles existent, America n'a pas à piétiner ma culture comme ça. Ni celle des autres.

- On n'a aucune preuve tangible de leur existence, tenta Alfred.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'existent pas », répliquèrent toutes les nations côtières dans un bel ensemble.

Devant autant d'animosité, Alfred voulut leur sortir le rapport complet de son agence sur les sirènes mais il fut vite arrêté par Russie qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas une telle chose. Nous n'écrasons pas ta croyance ridicule en ce qui concerne les aliens, laisse-nous nos jolies sirènes qui nous charment de leurs voix. »

Au sourire coquin de Russie, Alfred comprit qu'il en savait un peu trop sur le sujet. Et il voyait aux mines extasiées de certains pays qui racontaient leur rencontre récente avec l'une de ses créatures qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il mènerait une enquête plus sérieuse sur l'utilisation par l'ancienne Union Soviétique de belles nageuses dotées de queue de poisson synthétique.


	28. Le Grand Méchant Loup

**Thème : Le Grand Méchant Loup**

**Personnages : ChibiPrusse et ChibiHongrie**

**Rating : T**

**Note de l'auteur : Le fait qu'Hongrie croit dur comme fer être un garçon, ça m'amuse beaucoup.**

La créature majestueuse leur tournait autour les apeurant avec ses crocs découverts. Les deux enfants se tenaient l'un contre l'autre en tremblant dans la cavité qui leur servait de refuge. Gilbert sentait que son compagnon d'infortune n'en menait pas plus large que lui face au loup affamé. Ignorant autant qu'il le pouvait sa propre trouille, il tentait de rassurer Hongrie.

« On va venir nous chercher », ne cessait-il de répéter en caressant son dos frissonnant avec sa main libre.

Il se tut, Hongrie s'était accroché encore plus à lui en un petit cri quand l'animal vint renifler les abords de leur cachette.

Bien qu'ils fussent des nations, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une blessure grave ou de bien pire… Gilbert pointa le bout de son épée vers le museau du loup qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à les engloutir tout cru. Il n'allait pas laisser ce vulgaire canidé gris s'en prendre à son ami, il allait le défendre, ce but lui permettait de garder un tant soit peu contenance.

Bien loin d'en être intimidé, l'animal se mit à racler avec impatience la terre à l'orée de leur refuge. Il fallait faire rapidement quelque chose !

« Hongrie, c'est le moment d'être un homme…

- Je ne suis pas un homme ! Je ne suis qu'un petit garçon !

- Ce n'est pas grave, reste ici, je vais l'affronter ! »

Gilbert prit tout son courage à deux mains. Un loup ne devait pas être si différent d'un homme à abattre. Et il fonça pointe en avant vers son adversaire.

La bête lui échappa d'un bond. Gilbert était sorti de l'abri ce qui le rendait très vulnérable. Le loup le contourna puis l'attaqua.

Il tomba pour échapper aux crocs dangereux, il ne pourrait pas se relever à temps tellement l'animal était proche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressentir une immense douleur, il entendit comme un grand bong.

Gilbert ouvrit les yeux pour constater que le loup avait été assommé par Hongrie d'un grand coup de poêle.

« Ça y est ! Je suis un homme, s'écria Hongrie avec fierté en soulevant à bout de bras l'immense instrument de cuisine.

- Mais où as-tu trouvé cette chose », demanda Gilbert avec effroi.

Etait-ce logique d'avoir peur d'une arme apparemment inoffensive capable de terrasser le monstre d'une quarantaine de kilos qui avait failli vous faire passer l'arme à gauche ? Oui, certainement…

« Oh… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont voulu me mettre en cuisine… A ce qu'il paraît ce serait ma véritable place ! Les imbéciles ! Je leur ai bien fait regretter de m'avoir privé d'entraînement en les pourchassant avec ma poêle. En fait, c'est un outil bien pratique, je devrais m'en servir plus souvent ! »

Gilbert tenta de le convaincre de ne plus utiliser sa poêle mais ce fut peine perdu.

A présent, il ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où le charmant objet lui avait remis les idées en place. Et il n'oublie jamais en rencontrant les étoiles sous son crâne violenté que celui-ci lui avait tout de même sauvé la mise des siècles auparavant.

**Alors, cette semaine, je suis loin mais bien loin de faire mes 5000 mots pour mon défi. J'espère encore rattraper mon retard avant dimanche, voilà. Je n'ai plus de drabbles de réserve pour l'instant donc je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui viendra prochainement. Il y aura sûrement un arbre début août, et... je me tente pour un défi avec plein de thèmes à remplir.**

**Merci à tous les reviewers. **


	29. Après guerre

**Thème : J'hésite à le donner parce que 1) ce serait plutôt pas mal d'écouter la chanson d'Edith Piaf en même temps que de lire le drabble mais 2) ce serait sympa de deviner laquelle il s'agit aussi. Donc, je mets le thème à la fin, vous avez ainsi le choix.**

**Contexte : 1947**

**Couple : France/Angleterre**

**Rating : K+**

**Note de l'auteur : Il me manquait 300 mots pour mon défi de 5000 mots pour cette semaine, j'étais un peu juste. Et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ce thème donc le voilà. **

**Je vais créer une nouvelle histoire pour regrouper d'autres drabbles et os pour l'occasion d'un défi : le bingo. C'est juste pour pouvoir donner les liens plus facilement à la fin aux organisatrice. Ce sera dans le même ton que d'habitude, j'aurais simplement un tas de thèmes imposés à remplir avant le nouvel an.**

Arthur s'était réveillé tranquillement dans le lit de son amant français après une nuit d'amour à n'en plus finir, il avait déserté la chaleur des draps en provoquant un soupir ensommeillé de la part de celui-ci et il s'était dirigé à tâtons vers le salon.

L'anglais alluma par automatisme la radio sur Paris Inter avant de s'effondrer dans le premier canapé en tissu moelleux. A moitié dans le pays des rêves, il se laissa porter par la chanson française qui débutait. La musique entraînante avait tout d'inoubliable, un de ses airs à siffloter le cœur léger sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et la voix de la chanteuse finissait de vous faire tomber sous le charme. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il aimait bien cette chanson qui lui rappelait Paris et son romantisme.

Arthur se sentait heureux à en mourir en cette matinée à se prélasser chez Francis.

L'espoir revenait après toutes ces années terribles de guerre, le renouveau était là, partout où il posait les yeux. Il était bien agréable de vivre ces temps de paix avec la nation française avec qui il s'entendait beaucoup mieux après toutes ces épreuves.

Le britannique eut un petit sourire idiot en entendant son amant se lever à son tour. Francis arriva en sifflotant en cadence avec l'air diffusé par la radio puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur préparer un encas. Arthur avait senti son cœur battre dès que Francis l'avait rejoint, et il en était tout chamboulé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Arthur baissa les yeux en rougissant devant autant d'amour et Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi discrètement qu'il le put de son comportement.

« Il est entré dans mon cœur/une part de bonheur/dont je connais la cause », chantonna le français en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Joueur, Arthur se leva pour aller lui enserrer la taille et pour le taquiner en reprenant à voix basse le début du refrain à sa manière.

« Et quand je te prends dans mes bras/est-ce que /tu vois la vie en rose ? »

Francis embrassa sa joue avant de lui murmurer des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose.

**Thème : La vie en rose d'Edith Piaf dont les paroles sont citées dans le texte.**


	30. Drabbles août

**Coucou ! L'arbre à drabbles n'est pas terminé, il est tellement fourni que je ne vais pas chercher à faire d'autres drabbles de plus. Donc, voilà quelques drabbles de 100 mots. Pour une fois, Canada est bien présent.**

**Hétalia - Prusse/Autriche - PG-13**

"Tu es à moi, à présent.", déclara le Prusse en le frappant un dernier coup pour la route.  
>Roderich ne protesta pas, garda toute sa prestance aristocratique et le fusilla du regard. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres, il en avait pourtant cure trop préoccupé qu'il était à défier le vainqueur par son attitude déplacée.<br>Gilbert ne supportait ni ce mépris ni cette résistance silencieuse que Roderich lui opposaient. Il se demandait même s'il avait vraiment un avantage sur son opposant.

Hetalia - Canada, Cuba, France et les autres - PG

"Qui c'est ce type ?"  
>"Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part... Peut-être que si... Non, je ne crois pas."<br>"Ta tête me revient pas, t'es un nouveau ?"  
>"...Heu...Vous, là... Heu... Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir été convié à cette réception..."<br>Et tant d'autres... Canada poussa un petit soupir qui passa aussi inaperçu que sa présence en ce G8... C'était tout de même mieux que d'être ignoré ou d'être le centre d'attention de Cuba ou de France avec leurs :  
>"America, je vais te refaire le portrait !" ou "Mon petit Canada chéri, viens faire un câlin à grand frère Francis."<br>Matthew se serait bien passé que le français soit le seul à le reconnaître.

Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13

Ivan comptait bien profiter de l'état de faiblesse de son ennemi intime.  
>Dans un sale état d'ébriété et à terre, Alfred papillonnait des yeux cherchant à rester éveillé pour parer à toute attaque de son rival. Ivan sourit, attendri par cet effort bien vain, Alfred ne pouvait en aucun cas se défendre avec son taux d'alcoolémie. C'était le moment de lui arracher des petits secrets et, pourquoi pas, faire des photos compromettantes.<br>"Alors, on boit pour oublier", demanda-t-il très intéressé par la réponse.  
>Alfred dodelina de la tête en se laissant aller puis il murmura :<br>"T'oublier, toi..."

Hétalia - France, Angleterre et Allemagne - PG-13

"Je n'ai jamais cessé d'attendre ton retour", s'exclama Francis avec des trémolos énamourés dans la voix.  
>Pire retour des toilettes en plein sommet international, tu meurs.<br>"Où étais-tu passé mon chéri ?"  
>Enervé, Arthur lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il avait les mains qui le démangeaient de faire taire cette voix stridente légèrement efféminée.<br>"On voulait ton avis sur une question d'importance, c'est pour cette raison que Francis te cherchait. Je me suis permis de répondre à ta place, l'informa Ludwig.  
>- Comment as-tu osé, s'écria Arthur en attaquant l'allemand.<br>- Et c'est moi que tu dois battre !"

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

"Nous ne partons en lune de miel que quelques jours, vous savez. Et nous reviendrons très...  
>- En quoi, s'exclamèrent les autres y compris le principal concerné par ce voyage.<br>- En lune de miel, avec mon petit lapin, minauda Francis. Nous ne serons que tous les deux sur une île paradisiaque...  
>- Mais dans tes rêves, frog, hurla Arthur. On va seulement rendre visite à Seychelles !<br>- Notre petite Seychelles, quelle enfant adorable !"  
>Arthur blêmit alors que les autres nations présentes se faisaient des films en rougissant.<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13

Quitte à faire des choix risqués, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Francis leva le doigt timidement pour prendre la parole ou, tout du moins, capter l'attention de son interlocuteur perdu corps et âme dans son petit rituel.  
>"Angleterre ?"<br>Sa voix avait le chic pour déranger la nation anglaise qui lui lança un de ses regards.  
>"Est-ce que je pourrais..."<br>Un grognement...  
>"Juste, juste,..."<br>Oh là, la bête montrait les dents, c'est qu'elle mordrait.  
>"...J'ai simplement soif... Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une tasse en ta délicieuse compagnie ?"<br>Arthur lui fit un beau sourire que l'on pourrait aisément qualifier de carnassier ou de calculateur quand il lui proposa des petits gâteaux en accompagnement.

Hétalia - Angleterre, America, Canada - PG

"Une con...Une bêtise, c'est une bêtise ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, s'écria Arthur.  
>- Mais...<br>- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne recommencerais plus", pleurnicha Alfred en se baissant.  
>L'adulte l'arrêta immédiatement pour ramasser à sa place les morceaux de verre brisé.<br>"Tu as plutôt intérêt America. En plus, tu as entraîné ton frère là-dedans. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de ne pas courir dans la maison ?  
>- Mais...<br>- Canada, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.  
>- Mais je n'étais pas là", s'énerva Matthew en agitant ses petits bras en l'air.<p>

Hétalia - Russie/Amérique, Prusse, les Pays Baltes - PG-13

"Le méchant ne devrait plus tarder, il est parti chercher son chapeau de cow-boy... Et son gros colt, dit Ivan avec une voix d'outre-tombe aussi efficace pour faire trembler les pays baltes que sa pioche qui oscillait entre ses mains.  
>- De toute façon, ce n'est que ce frimeur d'America, râla Gilbert pas du tout impressionné. Et il nous fera quoi le 'Ricain, hein ? A part te menacer comme d'habitude de te mettre à terre, etc...<br>- Il est prêt à tous nous tirer..."  
>Gilbert ne put s'empêcher de rire à cause de son esprit mal placé et à cause des mines effarées des pays baltes.<br>"...dessus. Gilbert, concentre-toi..."

Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie - PG-13

A chaque instant, son cœur battait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus faible, depuis qu'il était là.  
>Elizaveta aurait préféré ne pas ressentir cette étreinte déstabilisante dans sa poitrine à chacune de leur rencontre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la blessait de l'intérieur avec pour seule arme son sourire. Elle ne savait qu'espérer pour apaiser son tourment. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de cela...<br>Gilbert posa son bras sur ses épaules et il l'embrassa timidement sur la joue.  
>Une petite pointe de surprise la prit, son cœur battit fort puis une agréable chaleur envahit son corps.<br>Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ressentir tout cela.

Hétalia - Canada et Cuba - PG-13

"Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a valu ce nez cassé", grommela Matthew.  
>Cuba tentait de se faire pardonner son erreur en soignant Canada et en étant aux petits soins avec lui. Son ami ressemblait vraiment trop à son frère américain à qui était véritablement destiné ce coup de batte de baseball. Il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois même si c'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois.<br>"Il a fait quoi, bro, pour te mettre en colère ?  
>- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de te distinguer de ton frère ?"<br>Matthew eut de grands yeux ronds puis il montra son ours entre ses bras.  
>"Non, mais de dos !"<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13

Il était amoureux de lui.  
>Arthur n'en avait pas toujours été conscient. Aux premiers temps, il interprétait cette attirance indésirable pour Francis comme un désir de conquête de la France. Quoi de plus normal que de vouloir annexer les territoires de son rival... D'autant plus quand on était dans son bon droit par succession royale...<br>Dès lors, les guerres n'en finissait plus de s'enchaîner les unes après les autres entre eux.  
>Arthur maudissait son aveuglement, cette erreur de jeunesse, chaque jour qui passait.<p>

Hétalia - Canada, Amérique, Russie, Prusse et Hongrie - PG-13

"Ce mec est complètement barge, s'écria Prusse.  
>- Il s'attaque à la première puissance mondiale à lui tout seul, s'émerveilla Hongrie.<br>- Avec une crosse de hockey !  
>- Mais qui est-ce ? "<br>Matthew était rentré dans un accès de colère envers Alfred. On ne piquait ses pancakes au sirop d'érable même si on était son frangin. Il allait tenter de lui apprendre la vie à cet américain... Enfin, il allait plutôt battre en retraite... C'était qu'il était puissant son frère, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids...Retraite...  
>"Je viens t'aider Canada", lui proposa immédiatement Russie en posant une main possessive sur lui.<br>Immédiatement, Alfred s'interposa pour protéger son jumeau.

Hetalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud - PG-13

"Romano a été éduqué correctement !"  
>Voilà ce qu'Espagne avait clamé quand on avait jasé sur son rôle pitoyable de tuteur pour l'Italie du Sud. Il était très en colère qu'on mette en doute ses capacités à élever un enfant. Et pour un petit aussi difficile que Romano, il trouvait qu'il s'en était bien sorti.<br>Oui, Romano jurait comme un charretier, se comportait mal en société et insultait tout le monde mais, à côté de cela, c'était l'une de ces personnes sur lesquelles on pouvait compter.

Hétalia - France/Autriche - PG-13

Il n'a aucune idée du sexe récréatif et de ses variations. C'est ce qu'avait pensé Francis de Roderich pendant pas mal de temps.  
>Cet aristocrate coincé méritait qu'on lui apprenne quelques petits plaisirs de la vie. Roderich n'est pas désagréable à regarder loin s'en faut. Francis pouvait tout à fait donner de sa personne pour initier ce bel homme aux véritables délices de l'amour.<br>Seulement, le français avait dû rapidement réviser son jugement quand, pincé au vif par ses allusions indélicates, Roderich lui avait proposé des cours d'équitation en sortant sa cravache.

Hétalia - Angleterre, Canada -PG-13

Un peu de reconnaissance, un peu de miel dans sa vie d'agent secret, ce ne serait pas de refus pour Arthur.  
>Les autres alliés critiquaient toujours ses méthodes sur le terrain. Et ils n'étaient pas forcément meilleurs que lui. Francis se faisait choper très souvent parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lorgner leurs adversaires. Alfred n'avait aucun sens de la discrétion, il se faisait systématiquement repérer. Ivan passait relativement inaperçu quand il était calme. Yao était un peu plus doué, enfin pas vraiment...<br>Et pourtant, ils arrivaient quand même à avoir des informations fiables et gratuites grâce à un certain... C'était quoi déjà son nom...

Hétalia - Canada, Amérique/Russie - PG-13

"C'est à l'expéditeur qu'il faut vous plaindre, pas au messager, exposa calmement Matthew à Ivan.  
>- Mais enfin, America, cette lettre est signée de ta main. Tu te fiches de moi", rugit Russie en se levant d'un bond.<br>Canada se mit tout de suite en position de défense en protégeant sa tête et en protestant faiblement.  
>"Je ne suis pas America !"<br>Le coup ne venant pas, il risqua un coup d'œil vers le Russe qui relisait la lettre.  
>"J'espère que ton frère ne voulait pas que je te prenne pour lui...<br>- Ah, Alfred est trop innocent..."  
>Matthew se tut en découvrant la teneur érotique de la lettre.<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Italie du Nord/Allemagne - PG-13

"Va prendre le chloroforme, on va faire ça à l'ancienne", affirma Arthur avec beaucoup d'assurance.  
>Ah, cet italien allait en prendre pour son matricule. On ne demandait pas les services de monsieur Kirkland sans compensation.<br>"Mais c'est barbare, s'indigna Francis. Et nous allons louper notre objectif principal. Il faut qu'il soit éveillé pour que ça marche.  
>- Oh, dommage, soupira Arthur... Tu crois vraiment que le kidnapper au nez et à la barbe d'Allemagne soit une bonne idée.<br>- Je pense que Ludwig ne pourra pas résister aux charmes de son damoiseau en détresse. Ce sera une très belle déclaration d'amour...  
>- On va prendre cher."<p> 


	31. Lapins en folie

**Thème : Lapins abandonnés dans un parc de Bruxelles.**

**Note de l'auteur : Les lapins sont surtout un bon prétexte pour faire du FrUk.**

Belgique courut après une dizaine de lapins qui détalèrent à sa seule approche. Elle râla de se retrouver de nouveau devant un échec. Ces bêtes lui menaient la vie dure à galoper de partout dans son joli parc, elle s'était même résignée à demander l'assistance d'autres pays européens.

Elle avait convié plusieurs nations pour l'aider à récupérer aujourd'hui le nombre impressionnant de rongeurs à grandes oreilles qui avaient envahis son magnifique jardin public. Elle avait évité de faire venir Suisse qui leur aurait tiré dessus et Hongrie qui les aurait assommés avec sa poêle.

Pour l'instant, les animaux domestiques abandonnés dans ce lieu étaient victorieux. Malgré son awesome personne, c'était l'épic fail pour Prusse qui tentait de les saisir à la main comme Belgique. Les deux Italies et Espagne n'avaient pas réussi à en attraper dans leurs pièges à clapet, leurs délicieuses tomates ne devaient pas être à leur goût. France galopait avec un grand filet à papillon en riant comme un gamin et, d'après de nombreux témoins, il ne chassait pas que le lapin.

Allemagne étudiait le terrain pour optimiser leur chance de les capturer avec du matériel adapté. Pour Belgique, il était pour l'instant son meilleur espoir de réussite à l'opposé d'Angleterre qui n'avait pas bougé de son banc.

Celui-ci s'amusait de les voir se démener et ricanait sous cape de leurs efforts vains. A part les fois où il surprenait France draguer ouvertement les passants qu'il emprisonnait dans ses filets, il semblait vraiment apprécier le fait d'être là sans rien faire au contraire des autres. Il les montrait même parfois du doigt en s'esclaffant.

Belgique vit rouge, il n'était pas venu au spectacle que diable.

« Arthur, bouge-toi un peu au lieu de te moquer de nous… »

Belgique ouvrit de grands yeux, et se tut en remarquant le lapin qu'Angleterre caressait tendrement.

« … Tu en as attrapé un ! Bravo ! Tu pourrais le mettre en cage… »

Angleterre fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue.

« Ils sont bien en liberté, bougonna-t-il avant de rire en voyant France se ramasser par terre.

- Arthur, si je ne les enferme pas, je vais en avoir des tonnes d'ici l'an prochain. »

Un autre lapin approcha d'Arthur, grimpa sur le banc et se colla contre lui. Belgique fut effarée en constatant le nombre d'animaux cachés sous son banc en regardant par terre, c'était vraiment trop facile pour lui. Elle le soupçonnait d'être venu uniquement pour se divertir de leur échec.

« Je sais… »

Angleterre fit une bouche en cul de poule n'osant pas avouer qu'il adorait les voir se débattre avec les bêtes. Avant que Belgique n'éclate de colère, France s'était dirigé vers eux pour emprisonner dans ses bras l'anglais en produisant son rire ignoble.

« Alors, mon petit lapin, on a la côté avec les rongeurs de son espèce. Moi aussi, j'aimerais être tout contre toi à me faire caresser dans le sens du poil… »

Arthur lui lança un regard noir pour lui fermer son clapet. En vain… Avec un troisième animal sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait pas bouger pour se battre avec lui.

« Tu savais, Belgique, que quand Angleterre était petit, il se trimballait toujours avec un lapin dans les bras. C'était meugnon… Aïe, ne tire pas sur mes cheveux… Je ne savais pas comment il arrivait à les attraper, et je me pose toujours la question. Ah… Il était adorable en ces temps-là, Tutur… Aïe, ne me mords pas ! Ce doit être du magnétisme animal, ça m'attire aussi, lui confia-t-il avant de se prendre une petite tape… C'est un peu bizarre que ça ne marche que sur les lapins, c'est vraiment étrange…

- J'attire toutes les créatures magiques, ce n'est pas anormal.

- Oh, les lapins sont magiques, s'étonna Belgique très intéressée sur le coup.

- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis attiré par toi. Moi aussi, je suis magique, se vanta France ce qui ne provoqua aucune réaction de part et d'autre.

- Oui, les lapins avec leurs grandes oreilles sont des magiciens…, confia Arthur à Belgique.

- Je suis prêt à me déguiser en bunny pour toi, tenta France pour dévier la conversation.

- … En fait, ils captent les différents flux grâce à leur appareil auditif hors du commun, et ils lancent des sorts en remuant leurs moustaches…

- Arrête de lui faire peur avec tes histoires à dormir debout. Si tu veux, je me peindrais même des moustaches sur les joues et je te lancerais des sorts, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir…

- …ça a l'air inoffensif comme ça mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des grands sorciers, et il faut en prendre soin.

- Prends soin de moi ! »

Belgique se tourna vers France qui avait crié pour attirer l'attention d'Arthur.

« Je veux bien prendre soin de toi », hurla Antonio de loin ce qui fit râler Romano.

Arthur attrapa Francis par sa cravate pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« J'ai bien retenu tes propositions, tu as intérêt à réviser tout ton grimoire. »


	32. Drabbles septembre

**Bonjour, un nouvel arbre à drabbles a poussé. Et j'en ai fait pleins (il y en a deux que vous n'aurez pas, le rating est trop haut pour figurer ici, je les caserai quelque part en bonus). **

**Personnages : France, Angleterre, Prusse, Autriche, Hongrie, America, Russie, Canada, Espagne, Italie du Sud, Italie du Nord, Allemagne, Japon, Grèce, Turquie, Pologne, Lituanie, Biélorussie, Sealand, Cuba, Suède, Finlande, Seychelles et Belgique. **

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**Francis a bien envie d'être absolument scan-da-leux ce soir.  
><strong>Tout d'abord, il se doit de mettre dans l'embarras son Tutur d'amour en plein meeting. Ainsi, son lapin frétillant rougira de honte ou de colère, il sera absolument a-do-ra-ble.  
>Ensuite, Francis jouera l'amoureux peiné de ses bourdes d'élocution à grands renforts de larmes et de cris. Il espérait ainsi se faire plaquer contre un mur pour qu'il arrête son cirque en plein hall des nations unies mais ce serait trop rêver à ce sujet.<br>Son sucre d'orge amer deviendrait alors absolument in-trai-ta-ble en affaires.  
>Et enfin, arrivés à l'hôtel après une course poursuite des plus folles, ils pourraient évacuer toute cette tension accumulée en à peine quelques heures...<p>

Hétalia - Prusse, Autriche/Hongrie - PG-13

**Roderich n'a aucun sens du fabuleux et range l'outrageux comme négatif** systématiquement. Aucun geste de travers n'a de grâce à ses yeux provoquant chez lui colère et dédain.  
>Il tolère néanmoins Prusse sous son toit pour faire plaisir à Hongrie.<br>Hongrie tape sur Prusse ce qui est en soit dérangeant, mais Prusse l'a bien cherché, et quelques fois Autriche se sentirait d'humeur assez outrageuse pour faire de même voire pire.  
>Jouer du Chopin lui permettait d'évacuer ce genre de caprices avec classe et élégance.<p>

Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie et France - PG-13

**"Parce que tu savais déjà, toi, avant ce cours, comment on fait les bébés ?"**  
>Elizabeta était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. On l'avait mis tout d'abord sur le fait accompli qu'elle était une femme (oui, ça y est, elle le sait, bonté divine), ensuite on lui avait fait comprendre que c'était à elle de porter le bébé (non, les hommes ne peuvent pas sauf... Tais-toi Francis, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !), par la suite, on lui avait expliqué comment faire (Francis, ne va pas dans ce genre de détails, non pas de démonstration !) et finalement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était complètement ignare dans ce domaine.<br>Elizabeta ne décolérait toujours pas qu'il en sache plus qu'elle.

Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13

**Toris admire indiscutablement la procédure et se demande encore s'il veut la contrer.** Il ne peut qu'afficher un petit sourire amusé en entendant Feliks lui expliquer ses plans pour le week-end. Il fait croire à tous qu'il ne prépare pas la guerre à venir avec ses frivolités.  
>"Et maintenant que j'ai mon poney, je vais pouvoir faire des balades en forêt avec lui. Je reviendrais avec des champignons et je ferais des petits plats avec amour. Si tu veux manger à ma table, tu n'as qu'à t'inviter, j'en fais toujours trop pour moi."<br>Les joues de Toris rosissent à la proposition indirecte, il apprécie toujours autant son ex.

Hétalia - Canada, Angleterre, France, mention de Cuba et d'America - PG-13

**Une enquête sur les maltraitances subies par Canada** allait être ouverte. Francis l'avait décidé quand il avait vu Cuba taper sur Canada en le confondant avec America. Et de ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était pas la première fois.  
>Matthew s'était plaint à l'oreille attentive de son papa. Son daddy anglais qui passait par là vint écouter aussi. Que ses pères d'adoption soient sur la même longueur d'onde était assez perturbant mais cela n'empêcha pas Matthew de leur confier ses doutes et ses problèmes actuels.<p>

Hetalia - Prusse, Hongrie, France - PG-13

**"Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu**, tenta Gilbert. En fait, Hongrie porte le doux prénom d'Elizabeta et...  
>- Gilbert, arrête avec tes fadaises, je suis un homme !"<br>L'adolescente aux formes généreuses le clama haut et fort à la nation française. Francis eut un sourire calculateur des plus effrayants en caressant son bouc.  
>"Je n'en doute pas jeune damoiseau, minauda Francis intéressé au point de profiter de la situation. Et s'il le faut, j'en apporterais la preuve à ce cher Gilbert ici même !<br>- Francis, il n'est pas question que tu la déshabilles ! Que ce soit en public ou en privé !"

Hétalia - Les membres de l'UE - PG-13

**Les hymnes à la beauté des jeunes filles, Francis connaît ça sur le bout des doigts.**  
>Innocemment, il s'était mis à siffloter dans le brouhabra ambiant du siège Bruxellois l'une de ses chansons paillardes : De profundis morpionibus. Les autres s'étaient un peu inquiétés qu'il entame une marche funèbre avec un air très joyeux.<br>Le sourire de Francis s'était élargi en constatant que son voisin anglais avait capté la manœuvre.  
>Arthur avait caché son visage coruscant avant même qu'il ne s'attaque à d'autres chansonnettes telles qu' A la claire fontaine, le doigt gelé et bien d'autres, embarrassant certains membres de l'assemblée jusqu'à ce que Ludwig ne se rende compte de la teneur des paroles derrière les airs.<br>Seul de véritables pervers connaissaient les paroles grivoises de chansons étrangères, ils étaient tous grillés.

Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13

**Alfred était bloqué entre le monstre et un mur.** Juste deux bras immenses de part et d'autre de sa tête.  
>L'américain n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il espérait bien voir jusqu'où serait prêt à aller Ivan pour l'intimider.<br>"T'as pas intérêt à m'abimer", le provoqua Alfred pour le pousser dans ces retranchements.  
>Ivan sourit avec cette fausse douceur qui le caractérisait tant en approchant son visage du sien.<br>"Tu ne bougeras pas le petit doigt même si je t'offense. Tu imagines les dégâts si on se combat pour de vrai.  
>- Pourquoi, là, c'est pas pour de vrai", râla Alfred piqué sur le vif.<p>

Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud - PG-13

**Si son imagination lui jouait des tours, c'était de la faute de l'autre !**  
>Forcément ! C'était pas comme s'il était un pervers, hein ! Il ne fantasmait pas sur Antonio, il constatait juste sa débauche au quotidien. Bastardo !<br>Furieux, Romano se détourna de son bouquin pour observer la chute de rein si tentatrice devant lui. Non, non, pas plus bas. Ah, il avait les jambes écartées ! Romano leva aussitôt la tête au plafond.  
>Vita di merda ! C'était dangereux un truc pareil, Romano en pleurait d'avance... Pourquoi Antonio s'obstinait-il à faire la bouffe en tablier minuscule ?<p>

Hétalia - America, Angleterre - PG-13

**"Charge**, arme et tire. Sans hésiter.  
>- Sinon quoi", demanda l'adolescent.<br>Arthur n'appréciait pas d'initier Alfred aux armes à feu à cet âge. Seulement Alfred était une jeune nation, Arthur ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur lui, il faudrait qu'il sache se défendre.  
>"Si tu hésites, ton adversaire saura que tu n'es pas déterminé à l'abattre et il te vaincra à tous les coups."<br>Parler en termes de victoire et de défaite touchait America suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne.  
>Quand Alfred pointa son canon vers sa poitrine lors de la guerre d'Indépendance, Arthur sut que ses conseils n'avaient servi à rien. Il désarma Alfred, et il lui donna ainsi une dernière leçon avant de s'enfuir.<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Russie/Amérique - PG-13

**C'était trop tôt pour ces conneries.**  
>Arthur et Francis ne se cherchaient généralement pas la petite bête dès qu'ils se voyaient le matin parce qu'ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire ensuite pendant la réunion pour se faire. Une petite allusion quand ils se saluaient, et encore, c'était pas tous les jours. Il fallait doser l'effort pour tenir la journée et s'amuser à enquiquiner l'autre régulièrement.<br>Les deux jeunes, par contre, ils y allaient d'entrée de jeu.  
>Sitôt qu'America et Russie s'étaient serrés la main, ils en étaient déjà au bras de fer.<p>

Hétalia - Angleterre, Allemagne/Italie du Nord - PG-13

**"Si tu veux que je fasse des recherches sur des filtres d'amour pour toi, va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi",** tonna Arthur pour effrayer Feliciano, le décourager et ainsi avoir la paix.  
>L'italien était venu le trouver en larmes, et il s'était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Arthur était peut-être son dernier espoir mais il aimerait en savoir un peu plus avant de se plonger dans ses grimoires.<br>"Il ne voit pas que je l'aime à la folie ! Je lui ai dit des tonnes de fois, et il croit que c'est amical.  
>- Sois plus entreprenant.<br>- Je le drague depuis des décennies. J'en peux plus."  
>Feliciano lui lança son fameux regard de cocker désespéré.<p>

Hétalia - Bad Friend Trio, Italie du Sud -PG-13

**"Il va finir par trouver un moyen de s'échapper et il faudra tout recommencer**, cria Francis.  
>- Lachez-moi, coureurs de jupons ! Laisse ça, sale bouffeur de patates ! Touche pas, sale bouffeur d'escargots ! Et toi, le sale bouffeur de tomates, je te permets pas ! Soyez aussi maudits que vous êtes saouls ! Touche pas, j'ai dit !<br>- Nous aussi, on t'aime, Lovino chéri ! Et on te kidnappe à cause de ça, s'exclama Antonio avec joie.  
>- Au pieu, au pieu, au pieu ! "<br>Et ils l'abandonnèrent lâchement attaché et bâillonné dans le lit d'Antonio.

Hétalia - Russie, Amérique - PG-13

**"Adieu cow-boy !"**  
>C'était ce que dirait Russie en cas de victoire écrasante sur son rival américain pour le décontenancer. Il planterait sur ce son ancien ennemi mortel, il l'ignorerait pendant des mois voire des années jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à ses pieds pour un peu d'attention. (America avait besoin de lui, n'allez pas lui démontrer le contraire). Et suite à ce deuxième triomphe énormissime, Ivan profiterait honteusement de sa domination acquise sur Alfred chéri de bien des manières.<p>

Hétalia - France et Angleterre - PG-13

**"Tu crois que c'est Ivan qui nous sauvera la vie**, couina Francis.  
>- Tout d'abord, Frog, c'est toi qui es occupé par les forces allemandes. Je ne suis pas concerné le moins du monde...<br>- ça ne tardera pas pour toi non plus."  
>Arthur eut un sourire suffisant. Non, on n'entrait pas chez lui comme dans un moulin, il l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois.<br>"Par pitié, fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas Ivan qui vienne me délivrer, insista Francis.  
>- De toute manière, cher prince en détresse, il faudra bien en passer par là.<br>- Je vais tout faire pour m'en sortir tout seul !"

Hétalia - France, Angleterre, Allemagne, Espagne - PG-13

**"N'essaie. Même pas. D'y penser",** avertit Arthur.  
>Francis se demanda de quoi pouvait bien parler l'anglais, il fit un tour de la foule du regard devant eux sans pour autant comprendre.<br>"Tant mieux, tu n'y penses pas..."  
>Francis, en pleine réflexion, se tint le menton tout en bougeant les yeux vers le ciel.<br>"Enfin, pour une fois que ça ne te traverse pas l'esprit, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, conclut Ludwig.  
>- Oh, regardez ces beaux œufs de pâques", s'extasia Antonio.<br>Les nations se tournèrent devant la devanture. Et hop, ni vu ni connu, les oreilles de chat poussèrent sur sa tête blonde.

Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud, suite d'un drabble précédent, PG-13

"**Abruti**", hurla Romano quand Antonio renversa le contenu brûlant de sa poêle.  
>L'italien se rua sur l'espagnol pour le séparer de la gazinière, de la ratatouille à ses pieds puis il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures faisant fi de sa presque entière nudité. Il n'hésita pas à tâter le terrain pour vérifier qu'Antonio n'était pas brulé.<br>Antonio se mit à rire aussitôt que ses mains s'aventurèrent trop bas.  
>"Je suis heureux que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi !"<br>Romano prit de suite la mouche en retournant s'asseoir et pour...fantasmer...lire tranquille.

Hétalia -Grèce/Turquie, Sealand - PG-13

**"C'est purement physique",** avait répondu derechef Héraklès sur la défensive à ceux qui l'interrogeait sur sa relation mouvementé avec Sadiq.  
>Les autres n'avaient pourtant pas mentionné qu'on que ce soit en rapport avec leurs rendez-vous secrets. A croire que cela travaillait le grec ce qui réjouit plus que de raison Sadiq.<br>"Vous aimez bien vous battre", demanda innocemment Sealand.  
>Héraklès sembla perdu pour répondre intelligemment au garçon. Sadiq se rapprocha pour lui donner un coup de main.<br>"Nous sommes deux hommes virils et beaux, normal que ça crée des étincelles !"

Hétalia - Prusse, Hongrie/Autriche - PG-13

**"C'est difficile de supporter la vue d'un tel charisme débordant de bogossitude."**  
>Gilbert se raccrochait à ce genre de phrases depuis qu'Elizabeta le snobait royalement après avoir déménagée chez son Roderich. Chez Roderich ! Le gosse pleurnichard, courageux mais nullissime ! Elle ne voyait que le mec raffiné d'aujourd'hui, avait-elle la mémoire courte ? Pacte politique ou non, c'était scandaleux de fuir sa génialissime personne pour ce coincé amateur de musique classique, pianiste et fée du logis.<br>Il avait quoi de plus que lui !

Hétalia - Suède/Finlande - PG-13

**"J'ne t'lais'rais pas t'fair' tuer 'caus' de moi !**  
>- Je suis capable de me battre autant que toi ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. "<br>Le regard de Berwald effraya Tino par son intensité. Seulement, il n'était pas question de fléchir cette fois-ci. Tino ne se pardonnerait pas de laisser Berwald défendre leurs territoires seul. Bien qu'il soit petit en gabarit et d'aspect inoffensif, Tino n'en était pas moins redoutable avec une arme.  
>" T'restes derrièr' moi..."<br>Tino grogna de désapprobation.  
>"Y a qu' toi en qui j'ai confianc' pour couvrir mes arrièr'."<p>

Hétalia - Grèce, Turquie - PG-13

**"On sait tous que c'est ta grande spécialité",** le provoqua Sadiq.  
>Grèce releva les yeux du résumé de la précédente réunion de manière agacée.<br>"Heureusement, je te passe mes cours, minauda le turque comme s'ils étaient des étudiants et non des nations en pleine crise financière. Héraklès, si tu ne pionçais pas autant, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.  
>- Tu ne sais rien, Sadiq, de mes occupations."<br>Héraklès soupira de lassitude en lâchant trop vite le morceau, Sadiq ne trouva rien à répondre en remarquant pour la première fois les cernes qui marquaient le visage de son voisin.

Hétalia - France, Angleterre, Seychelles -PG-13

**"Ma petite princesse à mouaa**, s'enthousiasma Francis en apercevant Seychelles.  
>- Heu...Monsieur, je...<br>- C'est ma fille, pas la tienne, contra de suite Arthur en s'interposant entre Seychelles et France.  
>- Hé, hé, monsieur Angleterre, allons-nous de nouveau nous disputer un territoire ? Je savoure d'avance la branlée que je vais te coller..."<br>Francis hésita un instant, Arthur ne parlait de ses colonies qu'en tant que frère ou sœur, jamais il n'évoquait un tel lien de parenté.  
>"C'est réciproque", répondit l'anglais.<br>Arthur défendrait corps et âme sa fille contre lui.

**Hétalia - Famille britannique et ça a dérivé en France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**Ses performances magiques** sont la risée de toute sa famille.  
>Arthur n'est pas très doué dans la réalisation des sorts qu'il choisit d'ordinaire. Les sortilèges de base sont réussis, il n'est pas empoté à ce point. Il aimerait tellement faire autant de dégâts que les autres membres de sa famille dès qu'il reçoit un outrage.<br>En même temps, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi parce qu'il y aurait un de ses enquiquinants voisins qui n'aurait pas fait long feu.  
>Non, il ne tient pas à lui à ce point. C'est juste que les siècles passés auraient été d'un ennui mortel s'il n'avait pas été là.<br>Non, il n'était pas attaché à ce wanker.

Hétalia - Italie du Sud, Italie du Nord - PG-13

**Le regard de son frère dans ses propres yeux, présent dans chaque reflet le hante.  
><strong>Romano ressemble à Feliciano énormément bien qu'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux. C'est tout comme pourtant.  
>Pourquoi est-il si différent de son petit frère au niveau du caractère ? Lui, Feliciano qui avait tout pour lui, la joie, l'innocence, l'amour de tous.<br>Romano ne pourrait jamais le remplacer dans le cœur des autres, il ne serait que son ombre aigrie, amère et vulgaire.  
>Il rappellerait à tous qu'il y avait eu un autre Vargas dans le temps.<p>

Hétalia - Pologne, Biélorussie, Russie/Lituanie - PG-13

**"C'est normal qu'elle fasse totalement flipper la blonde là-bas, **demanda Toris à Feliks tout bas pour ne pas être entendu de la personne concernée.  
>- Quoi, Natalya", s'écria Feliks attirant l'attention de la demoiselle.<br>Toris hocha la tête bien tristement croyant sa dernière heure arriver encore une fois en découvrant son regard d'acier.  
>"Non, t'inquiète, c'est ta meilleure alliée contre Russie.<br>- Comment cela ?  
>- C'est lui qu'elle fait flipper, et ce doit être la seule.<br>- Ivan a peur de sa propre sœur, s'étonna Toris.  
>- Elle veut se marier avec lui, elle éliminera tous les obstacles à son bonheur."<br>En gros, il était en danger de mort.

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13

**C'est bien malgré lui que Francis se laisse tenter par le morceau qui lui est offert**. De temps en temps, le gentleman anglais n'a pas sa chemise correctement ajustée. Un thé matinal mal dosé, une nuit agitée, un réveil déréglé, une mine d'enterrement, et donc un retard intolérable. Résultat, Arthur n'a pas le temps de s'habiller comme il se doit. Et, il laisse dépasser un petit bout de peau pâle aguicheur juste au-dessus de la ceinture.  
>Francis subodore qu'Arthur le fait plus ou moins exprès depuis peu. Il doit aimer la caresse de bienvenue sur son ventre découvert.<p>

Hétalia - America - PG-13

**Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a besoin d'une bouteille de whisky.**  
>America part comme un jeune homme sans histoire à la rencontre des gens de son pays. Il ne l'a pas fait depuis longtemps, il s'en veut de s'y atteler pour une raison aussi futile que l'alcool, il redécouvre ses citoyens, un bien fou l'envahit. Un vent de liberté le pousse vers les lieux interdits aux noms murmurés dans les arcanes du pouvoir.<br>La prohibition avait amené un tas de changement dans son mode de vie, il ne le regrettait pas, il était temps d'opérer un changement.  
>Ce soir, il a besoin d'oublier autour d'un verre. Et peu importe les contraintes politiques qui l'enchaînaient auparavant.<p>

Hétalia - Italie du Sud, Espagne/Belgique - PG-13

**Mais Romano aime les hommes...surtout un en tout cas...et se sent trahi.**  
>Ce bastardo espagnol batifole toujours autant avec sa grande amie belge. Et le pire, c'est que Romano ne peut pas lui en vouloir vraiment très longtemps. Italie du Sud râle, il fait sa scène, il accapare même Belgique un grand moment lors de ses visites. Il fait tout pour ne pas voir leurs regards alanguis et amoureux. Et quand ils s'embrassent, c'est atroce pour lui. Seulement, il peut pas gâcher leur bonheur en déclarant ses sentiments.<br>Tous les deux, ils sont... Ils sont vraiment... trop gentils.

Hétalia - Grèce, Japon, Turquie - PG-13

**"Il faudra réapprovisionner l'armoire à pharmacie, on va bientôt manquer de calmants."**  
>Japon leva timidement le doigt pour poser une question aux deux médecins grecs. Il avait appris que son ami grec avait été hospitalisé après une entrevue avec son ami turc. Il était très inquiet pour lui.<br>"Comment va Héraklès ? Et pourquoi des calmants ?"  
>Les deux hommes hésitèrent un instant avant de révéler le pourquoi du comment.<br>"Il arrive que Sadiq énerve tellement Héraklès pour que nous soyons obligé de les séparer...  
>- Et d'endormir un peu notre boss."<p>

Hétalia - Allemagne, Japon et Italie du Nord - PG-13

**"Quoi qu'il arrive, ne le laisse pas ouvrir la bouche."**  
>Intrigué, Kiku en demanda poliment la raison à Ludwig.<br>"Je suis très heureux que tu te sois joint à nous. "  
>Kiku flaira l'entourloupe, et il insista pour avoir des éclaircissements.<br>"Sache que je serais toujours un élément solide. Quant à Italia...Ce n'est pas toujours les jours facile avec lui. "  
>Houlà, dans quoi avait-il mis les pieds.<br>"Allemagne !  
>- Le voilà, tiens bon", l'avertit Ludwig. Feliciano, je te présente Japon."<br>Avant que Kiku ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Feleciano parla avec verve.  
>" Japon ! Je vais te faire goûter mes pastas, je vois que tu aimes le blanc toi aussi. Tu te rends à l'ennemi toi aussi ?"<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13

**Loin d'être discret, Arthur se tenait à genoux face au pantalon détaché de Francis.**  
>Absolument gêné, le pays de l'amour rougissait et secouait la tête en signe de négation aux spectateurs amusés.<br>Arthur, quant à lui, était concentré sur la fermeture à boutonnière et il s'apprêtait à sortir son trousseau de couture.  
>"Non, non, non, cria Francis, ce n'est pas grave !<br>- En tant que gentleman, je ne peux tolérer un tel manque de tenue. Calme-toi que j'arrange ça tout de suite. Pense à quelque chose d'horrible...  
>- J'enlève mon pantalon, fais en ce que tu veux !"<p>

Hétalia - Angleterre, Canada et America - PG-13

**"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans le placard à biscuits à cette heure-ci"**, tonna Arthur effrayant ainsi les jeunes nations.  
>Alfred et Matthieu se cachèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'ombre d'Arthur.<br>On ne roulait pas un vieux pirate. Non, même quand on n'était pas encore haut comme trois pommes et qu'on avait une bouille attendrissante... Non...  
>"Les sucreries, ce n'est pas bon la nuit, dit-il avec plus de diplomatie.<br>- J'ai faim, déclara Matthieu.  
>- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien mangé au dîner", s'énerva Arthur.<br>Matthieu n'osa pas dire que ce n'était pas bon, il avait été mal habitué avec la cuisine de son ancien tuteur.

Hétalia - Italie du Sud et Italie du Nord, Angleterre - PG-13

**"Quittons ce lieu maudit !  
>- Avec pertes et fracas !<strong>  
>- Quoi ? Romano, qu'as-tu en tête ?<br>- Nous échapper, c'est bien mais l'empêcher de nuire, c'est mieux !  
>- Non, non, fratello ! Non, c'est du suicide ! Je ne tiendrais plus une journée de plus avec du pudding, pleurnicha Feliciano.<br>- Il faut faire péter la gazinière ! Planquer les allumettes ! Foutre le feu ! N'importe quoi ! Mais qu'il ne s'approche plus des fourneaux, ce maudit anglais ! Il faut agir, on ne peut pas partir sans rien faire !  
>- Je ne veux plus être son prisonnier, c'est suffisant !"<p>

Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13

**Et puis...les relations cachées, c'est tellement plus excitants !**  
>America approuvait le concept, sa relation avec Russie était des plus complexes et des plus intéressantes.<br>Il ne cessait de voir des sous-entendus dans toutes leurs menaces qui, de promesses, sitôt intimité retrouvée, se concrétisaient sauvagement sur l'oreiller.  
>Ils se trouvaient très malins à jouer à ce petit jeu qui effrayait leurs compatriotes.<br>America relève la tête, soupire de bien être contre l'épaule de Russie et il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur partenaire.


	33. Pizza

**Thème : Parce que Romano aime aussi les pizzas.**

**Rating : T**

**J'ai entendu à la radio une pub pour des pizzas, et oh, spamano…**

**J'ai deux autres drabbles en stock mais je n'ose pas les publier sans l'avis d'une bêta (et je n'ai pas de bêta…). Donc, c'est en attente pour le thème de la baignade et pour celui du féminisme. **

L'odeur délicieuse d'une pâte dorée au four, de tomates finement cuites, de chorizo piquant et de champignons tendres titilla les narines délicates de Romano.

« Je la veux, je la veux. Pizza, pizza, pizza. Je ne saurais résister à cette tentation suprême. Pizza, pizza, pizza, j'arrive…

- Attention, tu t'adonnes au péché de la gourmandise, résonna une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Mais boss, ce ne sont que trois pizzas…

- Justement, ce ne sont que trois pizzas. Où est passé ton génie créatif ?

- Je ne comprends pas, boss.

- Viens-les manger sur ma peau. Partons également sur les chemins de la luxure ! Et sombrons en enfer ensemble ! »

Romano hurla en se réveillant à côté d'Espagne :

« Bastardo !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Antonio habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Romano au réveil.

- Même dans mes rêves, tu me poursuis, imbécile d'espagnol bouffeur de tomates ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ! Mon lit perso… Oh, non…

- Je suis content de te poursuivre même dans tes rêves qui te font venir jusque dans mon lit. Big Boss Spain est trop fort, il a des dons psychiques pour t'attirer dans ses draps.

- Hé, ce n'est pas une odeur de pizza ?

- Big Boss Spain est trop fort. J'ai préparé le dîner pour ce soir avant que tu fasses la sieste, et j'ai tout programmé grâce au four… Et, c'est bientôt prêt…

- J'adore les pizzas.

- Est-ce que c'est une façon détournée de me dire que tu m'adores aussi ? »

Romano ne répondit pas, il détourna le visage en faisant une moue ennuyée puis il se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« J'espère que tu les as fait comme je les aime.

- Je ferais tout pour être à ton goût ! »

Romano siffla entre ses dents, il se demandait encore combien de temps serait-il capable de lui résister.


	34. Drabbles octobre 12

**Et donc, me revoilà, avec tout un tas de drabbles. Je crois que j'en ai fait moins que d'habitude. Bon, évidement, c'est plein de FrUk, de RusAme (et attention, ça y est, il y a un USUK... Si, si, je ne désespère pas), et d'autres personnages.**

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**Non, il n'était pas déçu qu'il n'ait rien tenté !**  
>Non. Un point, c'est tout.<br>Arthur avait cru pendant une fraction de secondes à une caresse furtive juste au moment où ils se croisaient. Et puis, rien n'était venu...  
>Oh, pour ça, le français avait le don de se faire désirer.<br>Francis l'aguichait depuis des mois avec des petites attentions par-ci par-là. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination. France lui faisait du gringue, il en était persuadé.  
>Et là, il s'était arrêté depuis une petite semaine. Avait-il laissé tomber ou était-ce une de ses tactiques ?<p>

**Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13**

**Ce moment est trop parfait pour durer.**  
>Alfred finirait par dire une bêtise plus énorme que lui. A coup sûr, il allait tout gâcher en ouvrant son clapet.<br>Ivan appréciait autant que ce pouvait l'étreinte calme et chaleureuse qu'ils partageaient.  
>Alfred remua contre lui pour caler sa tête contre son cou, il avait des cheveux très doux mais aussi très volatiles. Ivan souffla pour chasser les mèches indésirables.<br>"Oh, un buran, s'en amusa Alfred au bout de trente secondes.  
>- Depuis quand connais-tu ta géographie ?"<br>Ivan vit une petite lumière bleue sur les coussins.  
>"Lâche ton portable..."<p>

**Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie - PG-13**

**Il espérait bien recommencer.**  
>Le contact de ses lèvres avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il venait de le faire passer pour un accident au moment d'une embrassade. Là, juste au coin de la bouche, il l'avait fait évidemment exprès pour voir comment elle allait réagir.<br>Une baffe, ce n'était rien, s'était-il dit...  
>Elizabeta oscillait entre la colère et l'embarras. Qu'avait-il fait de travers ? Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi indécise.<br>"J'aurais espéré beaucoup mieux pour un premier baiser, râla-t-elle finalement en agitant les mains de frustration.  
>- Ce n'était pas un vrai, je me rattrape tout de suite."<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**L'adolescent piqua un fard monstrueux**.  
>Arthur ne se serait jamais imaginé trouver les manières de Francis aussi séduisantes.<br>Il commençait à avoir l'âge de comprendre et de désirer ce genre d'attentions de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Il approchait enfin des seize ans physiques bien qu'il y ait autant de siècles derrière lui.  
>Cette main caressait tendrement ses cheveux pour venir se perdre sur la courbe de sa mâchoire.<br>Francis lui sourit.  
>"C'est bien dommage qu'on se déteste autant toi et moi."<br>A ce moment-là, Arthur n'avait rien à faire de leurs nombreux différents.

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Je pensais pas que je t'emmerdais autant",** lâcha Francis comme une bombe en plein milieu d'une réunion.  
>Le pire étant bien évidemment que ça comblait de joie le français d'être une plaie vivante pour l'Angleterre.<br>"Francis, tu sais très bien que tu m'insupportes.  
>- Avec tout ce qui fait de moi la meilleure des nations au monde, minauda le français.<br>- Je peux me consoler en me disant que je t'embête tout autant. Donc, les Jeux Olympiques, ce sera chez moi !  
>- Non, ce sera chez moi ! Et arrête de râler, tu n'auras qu'à prendre le tunnel sous la Manche pour y assister !<br>- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas à toi de te déplacer !"

**Hétalia - Bad Friends Trio et Romano - PG-13**

**"J'ai compris pourquoi il ne te parle plus depuis une semaine."**  
>Oh, seigneur Dieu ! Francis avait réussi à en placer une dans le monologue interminable d'Antonio. Miracle !<br>Gilbert se retint de soupirer de soulagement, il en avait marre d'entendre les jérémiades d'Antonio à propos de son Lovi chéri qui ne rentrait plus à la maison.  
>"Tu n'aurais pas manqué à tes devoirs conjugaux.<br>- De quoi m'accuses-tu ? Jamais, je n'aurais laissé mon Lovi chéri sans preuve d'amour !  
>- Francis, tais-toi, se rebella Gilbert. Antonio !<br>- Oui !  
>- Tu vas t'excuser pour ta conduite scandaleuse à la dernière réunion. Non, pas de protestation, tu vas le faire !"<p>

**Hétalia - Russie(/)Prusse ?- PG-13**

**"Russie, mon pote, il te faut un mec**, marmonna Gilbert.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, demanda Ivan en presque toute innocence.<br>- Depuis quelques temps, tu... regardes un peu trop... en direction d'une personne de sexe masculin en particulier... Et je te dis ça, en toute amitié...  
>- Je suis content de t'avoir pour ami, le taquina Ivan avec une voix pleine de sous entendue.<br>- Moi aussi, mais là... Et ne te fais pas de fausses idées !  
>- Je n'ai rien dit."<p>

**Hétalia - America/Angleterre (Petite (mince) victoire pour l'USUK) - PG-13**

**"Tu es bien trop curieux, Alfred, je vais devoir te punir."**  
>L'américain afficha un sourire insolent devant cette menace sans réel danger. C'était Arthur qui craquait toujours autant pour lui quoi qu'il fasse. Ok, fouiller dans son tiroir à thé était une mauvaise idée mais il n'y avait pas mis le boxon.<br>"Vire-moi cette expression de là !  
>- Aouch ! Hé, c'était mes doigts ! Cravache ?<br>- Je m'en sers pour mes chasses à courre mais elle a bien d'autres utilités. Je vais t'apprendre à m'obéir. "  
>Alfred se mit à rire jusqu'à ce que son épaule ne soit touchée. Il releva le regard pour s'apercevoir que son vis-à-vis était tout à fait sérieux.<p>

**Hétalia - Russie/Amérique - PG-13**

**C'était vraiment honteux de le prendre ainsi par surprise dans un beau costume, et de lui sourire de façon aussi indécente.**  
>Le regard d'Ivan flamboya, et un petit rictus amusé se perdit sur son visage en détaillant la silhouette d'America ainsi mise en valeur.<br>Le jeune premier Américain venait toujours en tenue débraillée sans aucune classe aucune aux réunions internationales (parce que lui pouvait se le permettre) et il ne laissait rien paraître de cet aspect intéressant de sa personnalité.  
>"Je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait caché un aussi beau spécimen sous un veston immonde, viens ici que je te croque !"<p>

**Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord et HRE- PG-13**

"**Tu es mon ami**, et j'en suis vraiment très heureux, Ludwig, mais...  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, soupira l'allemand s'apprêtant à faire face à une nouvelle crise de larmes italiennes et irrésistibles.<br>- Je n'ai plus voulu m'engager auprès d'un homme depuis que j'ai perdu St Empire Romain Germanique...  
>- De quoi tu parles ? On est alliés.<br>- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'engagement, s'écria Feliciano. C'est plus personnel ! D'homme à homme... Une relation plus étroite... Plus proche... Enfin, tu vois..."  
>Choqué, Ludwig recracha sa bière.<br>"Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes !"

**Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie/Autriche - PG-13**

**"Retiens** bien la leçon, osa rajouter Roderich après le passage de sa douce et tendre sur le pauvre corps meurtri de Prusse.  
>- Gilbert, ne viens pas te mêler de nos affaires de couple ! Et toi, Roderich, n'en rajoute pas", fit Elizabeta en menaçant son mari avec sa poêle alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.<br>- Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre Empire ! Et je suis sûr que tout ne va pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes entre vous !  
>- Comment peux-tu insinuer...<br>- Roderich, arrête...  
>- Je vous manque trop, je suis trop génial pour être mis à l'écart ! Vous le regretterez !"<p>

**Hétalia - Suède/Finlande - PG-13**

**"Elocution !**  
>- 'lo'tion.<br>- Berwald, je sais que tu le fais exprès cette fois-ci ! Ne te marre pas, c'est un sujet très sérieux ! Vraiment très sérieux !  
>- T'fais pas, ma fem'<br>- Si jamais, on a des enfants. Berwald, si jamais on a des enfants ! Si jamais on adopte, tu entends !  
>- J'veux, t'l'sais très b'en.<br>- Je sais ! Il faudra que tu parles mieux que ça ! Comment va-t-on leur apprendre à parler correctement si leur père ne fait pas l'effort de s'exprimer convenablement !  
>- Je ferais un effort, Tino !<br>- Ah, tu en es capable !"

**Hétalia - Angleterre/Amérique et mention de France (frog) - PG-13**

**"...Pas que les doujins c'est mon truc...** je n'ai jamais dit ça, ne te méprends pas America, rectifia de suite Arthur avant de se faire voler ce qu'il avait entre les mains.  
>- En plus, du yaoi, se moqua Alfred, en tournant la page de couverture du manga planqué dans les documents d'Arthur.<br>- Rends-moi ça !  
>- Tu as peur que je le crie sur les toits, s'en amusa Alfred pour l'embêter.<br>- Il ne manquerait plus que frog le sache..."  
>les yeux d'America se plissèrent de colère.<br>"Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à lui ?"

**Hétalia - Angleterre, ChibiAmérique - PG-13 (le dauphin était obligatoire puisqu'il était dans le précédent drabble... Sinon, ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée).**

**Des licornes, des petits soldats, un dauphin**, des histoires de fées et de lutins... Et un attrape-rêve.  
>Arthur ne croyait pas en cet objet de ficelles entrelacées ne faisant pas partie de son histoire personnelle mais il avait tenu à l'accrocher au-dessus du lit d'America.<br>Il avait à cœur d'éduquer America comme une colonie britannique et donc de lui transmettre la majorité de ses traditions pour le garder près de lui.  
>Arthur ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaître celles d'Alfred, elles faisaient partie de son identité. Les religieux pouvaient crier au démon, à la magie et au Diable, il n'effacerait pas cette partie de rêve des temps anciens.<p>

**Hétalia - Les alliés - PG-13**

**Atterré par le niveau de leur échange**, Yao se liquéfie presque sur place de désespoir.  
>Si Japon n'était pas dans la partie adverse... Non, non, non... Il n'adhérait pas à leurs idées... Parfois, il aimerait faire une croix sur ses principes parce que là...<br>"Et moi, je te dis que je m'en sortirais tout seul, clama Francis.  
>- T'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi-même ! Résultat ! T'es sous Occupation Allemande, hurla Arthur. On va être obligé de coopérer !<br>- Jamais de la vie !  
>- Je propose qu'on les assomme une bonne fois pour toute, se réjouit Ivan en jouant avec sa pioche.<br>- Nan, on n'est pas des brutes", dit Alfred rien que pour le contrarier.

**Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13**

**"Alors chaton, on rêve de moi ?"**  
>Toris faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en entendant la douce voix de Feliks. Et il frisa la crise cardiaque en constatant que le polonais s'était invité dans ses draps.<br>"Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Je t'entendais me quérir depuis la voix des songes... je suis télépathe, je ne te l'ai jamais dit... Et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans ta détresse extrême...Les rêves, ce n'est pas aussi sympa que la réalité...<br>- C'est quoi ce prétexte !"

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire et arrêter de tirer toutes les couvertures à toi...**  
>- Je suis toujours aussi fâché, dit Arthur sans pour autant lâcher les draps qu'ils partageaient, et j'ai froid.<br>- Il ne tient qu'à moi de te réchauffer dans mes bras aimants... Oh non, ne parlons pas d'horreur avant de dormir, on va faire des cauchemars... Lâche le dessus de lit...  
>- Je ne céderais pas de terrain, tu m'entends, rends-moi ça !<br>- Ne me provoque pas où sinon je déblaye le terrain avec l'édredon !  
>- Mais putain, vous allez vous la fermer et partager !<br>- Tu n'avais pas qu'à faire les chambres au tirage au sort !"

**Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13**

**"...T'as pas plutôt envie de m'aider à me relaxer ?"**  
>Toris leva le petit doigt en l'air ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir Feliks. Feliks pouvait se révéler plus subtil qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord.<br>Est-ce qu'il voulait remettre au goût du jour leur couple ? Ou désirait-il autre chose que le café qu'il venait de lui préparer ?  
>"Tu aimerais de la tisane ou autre chose de plus doux ?"<br>Feliks eut un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit ? Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées ou... Il faisait exprès de le faire tourner en bourrique

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

"**C'est plus excitant comme ça, non**, résonna la voix grave de Francis à son oreille.  
>- Je ne crois pas, non, réfuta Arthur en essayant d'échapper aux mains baladeuses françaises en leur tapant dessus.<br>- Toi alors, tu es un vrai phénomène, râla Francis sans pour autant déporter son poids bloquant de son corps. Tu me fais de l'oeil pendant toute la réunion...  
>- C'est ton imagination, s'écria Arthur dans l'espoir fou qu'on vienne le secourir.<br>- Mais, bien sûr !  
>- Et ce sont des escaliers !<br>- Plus personne ne prend les escaliers sombres de nos jours !  
>- Tu dis ça parce que tu es frustré qu'il y ait trop de monde dans les ascenseurs !"<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Peut-être que tu me détestes mais tu as mis la langue !"**  
>Et ce, annoncé joyeusement durant un meeting mondial par Francis.<br>"Quand ça, s'écria Arthur prêt à se justifier et à démentir.  
>- Oh, hier soir, tu ne t'en souviens pas... L'alcool est un véritable fléau qui a ses avantages en nature.<br>- En déduirai-je que tu as apprécié l'expérience, le taquina Arthur.  
>- Enfonce-toi encore plus, creuse ton tombeau, je m'en réjouis d'avance.<br>- Mais c'est pas vrai, ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est assis, se plaint quelqu'un dans l'assistance.  
>- Tu as parlé d'avantages, tenta de rattraper Arthur.<br>- Te voir bourré est une source d'amusement constant. Et on ne refuse pas un baiser anglais.  
>- French kiss..."<p> 


	35. Baignade en mer

**Voici l'un des thèmes que j'hésitais à poster parce qu'il y a là-dedans pas mal de choses à ne pas faire sur une plage. Avec les avertissements, ce devrait le faire. Bonne lecture !**

**Thème :** La mer

**Rating T :** **Pour violence, pour nudité et pour contre-exemple de ce qu'il faut faire.**

**Avertissement/Warning/Lisez bien ce qui suit ! Alors, surtout, surtout, à ne pas reproduire !** (Sinon Romano se fâchera…). C'est très dangereux même si ça peut sembler marrant. Que ce soit le plongeon dans l'eau sans préparation, les longueurs trop longues ou les diverses utilisations du sable dans cet one-shot.** Prenez-le comme un contre-exemple.** Il y a déjà assez d'accidents comme ça.

**Personnages : Heu… Tous en principe… **

Les nations avaient décidé d'aller à la plage d'un commun accord à la fin du meeting mondial. Comme cette proposition italienne fut adoptée dès le début de la session, les différentes nations avaient été bien trop turbulentes pour avancer en quoi que ce soit sur les dossiers en cours. Efficacité zéro. Ainsi donc, ils étaient partis bien plus tôt que prévu à la mer puisqu'ils étaient intenables.

Ludwig, bien que contrarié dans ce décalage dans leur programme, profitait de l'air marin pour souffler un peu. Feliciano ne tarda pas à l'entraîner dans l'eau fraîche grâce à son sourire irrésistible.

Alfred s'était directement jeté à l'eau pour faire plusieurs longueurs et il était suivi de près par un type qui lui ressemblait. C'était qui déjà celui-là. Bref, ils faisaient la course ensemble.

Antonio poursuivait Romano sur le sable pour le porter et ensuite le balancer dans les vagues. Après quelques injures, quelques menaces et quelques manœuvres d'intimidation de la part de l'italien rapide et agile, Antonio fut aidé par ses amis Gilbert et Francis pour l'encercler et pour mettre en œuvre son plan. Donc, Antonio s'enfuit très rapidement avec ses complices en direction de la plage dès que Romano eut bu la tasse. L'italien insulta la terre entière. Personne n'était venu l'aider, même pas son propre frère ! Et il se vengea avec les moyens du bord c'est-à-dire un seau de sable qu'il avait piqué aux micro-nations en bas âge. Les petits jeunes protestèrent devant ce vol mais ils se turent rapidement en voyant ce que Romano, lancé à grande vitesse, faisait avec leur jouet.

Les trois nations eurent droit à en avoir dans le slip de bain.

Romano fier de lui rendit leur bien aux pauvres petits en leur signifiant bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le reproduire. Oui, les adultes faisaient des bêtises, mais c'était les autres qui avaient commencé.

Les nations attaquées gigotaient sur place. Gilbert et Antonio, pudique, plongèrent dans l'eau pour se débarrasser de tout ce sable alors que Francis y vit une occasion en or pour se délester de son unique vêtement qui le gênait.

Et c'est donc tout nu qu'il courut rejoindre les baigneurs en hurlant qu'il arrivait à ses chéris ce qui provoqua moult cris de désapprobation.

Francis fut stoppé dans son élan par un objet en plastique rouge qui le gifla avec assez de force pour le faire tomber. Il fut vite recouvert par une serviette de bain pour cacher sa nudité ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il se tourna vers le perturbateur de son moment de liberté. Angleterre. Qui d'autre ? Un gentleman s'assurait toujours de la bonne tenue de ses homologues.

Arthur avait un sourire vainqueur alors que les petits ne voyaient plus leur pelle de la même manière. Romano leur gueula qu'il ne fallait pas le reproduire sinon il se fâcherait. Et quand il se fâchait, et bien, ils ne voudraient pas savoir ce que cela donnerait. Les petits rirent mais se firent tout petits devant le regard intimidant de l'italien.

Ils furent surpris par le rire moqueur de Francis. Selon lui, c'était le comble du ridicule pour Arthur de s'habiller comme un bambin à la plage. Froncement de sourcils, mains crispées sur le manche de l'arme carmine, rictus annonciateur de malheur. Francis continua tout de même sur sa lancée en désignant le T-shirt, les lunettes de soleil et le bob d'Arthur parce que, même pour une peau aussi pâle et aussi délicate que la sienne, c'était exagéré. Petite chochotte… Wanker !

Les nations adultes couvrirent les yeux des tout petits parce que là, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils voient ce qu'Arthur et Francis pouvaient faire avec la panoplie complète des jouets de sable. Oh, et c'était… C'était inconvenant pour un gentleman…de se comporter ainsi…

**Je rappelle que ce n'est pas à reproduire, j'insiste bien là-dessus.**

**Mettez bien de la crème solaire (sans aller jusqu'à l'extrémisme d'Arthur avec sa panoplie sauf pour les tout petits), préservez vos forces, mouillez-vous avant de plonger et ne jouez pas avec le sable bêtement (ce n'est pas sympa de s'étouffer avec).**


	36. Féminisme

**Thème : Femen et Slutwalks**

**Femen est un mouvement féministe ukrainien qui s'est répandue à travers le monde qui consiste essentiellement à manifester seins nus avec des slogans choquant.**

**Slutwalks est un mouvement féministe canadien répandue aussi qui consiste à manifester en « tenue de salope ».**

**Personnages : France (Francis dans le rôle du gros macho incompris), Ukraine (Elena, prénom pris totalement au hasard, et ce n'est pas normal qu'elle n'ait pas de prénom !) et FemCanada (Mathilde, oui, je féminise Canada mais c'est pour les besoins de la cause) et Angleterre est mentionné (dès qu'il y a France, il y a forcément Angleterre, comment ça, ce n'est pas vrai ?).**

**Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de traiter le thème du féminisme, j'espère avoir réussi dans mon entreprise.**

**Avertissement : Propos choquant.**

« Non, je ne vous permets pas, s'écria Francis. Mathilde, ma chérie, descends de là immédiatement ! Tu as vu comment tu t'es fringuée ! Le premier mec passant par-là va te mettre la main aux fesses, et je ne permettrais pas qu'on touche à ma fille adorée ! Tu restes ma fille adorée même si tu fais des bêtises plus grosses que toi. Descends de là ! Et ne t'avise pas de te mettre à poil sous l'influence de cette tarée féministe !

- C'est pour la cause des femmes, gros pervers machiste, lui rappela Elena en levant bien haut sa pancarte ce qui attira le regard de tous sur son opulente poitrine nue.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, se défendit Francis.

- Justement, tu n'as rien fait pour toutes ces femmes qui se font violer, tabasser…

- Hé, ce n'est pas une généralité !

- Et pour tout le sexisme ambiant de ta société !

- Elena, on est tous content d'avoir un aperçu intéressant de ta personnalité mais, là, tu bloques tout le monde avec ta beauté fascinante, tenta Francis avec une voix séductrice.

- Evidemment, tu ne vois que mes seins, sale pervers. Lève un peu les yeux !

- C'est toi qui t'exhibe, je ne t'ai forcé en rien…Hé, mais c'est écrit en anglais ! Comment comptes-tu faire changer les mœurs de ma société si tu écris tes messages dans une langue indéchiffrable pour mes concitoyens ?

- On s'en fiche de tes problèmes avec Angleterre ! Je te parle des femmes, et quel que soit la langue c'est compréhensible !

- Avant de venir faire le ménage chez moi, tu devrais le faire dans ton pays. »

Le sifflement protestataire face à cette phrase donna des sueurs froides à Francis. Il devrait retourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler à des féministes. Et il avait raison sur le fond. Pourquoi venaient-elles manifester chez lui alors qu'elles pouvaient le faire chez elles ? Et faire ainsi avancer le monde en montrant l'exemple. Pourquoi lui ?

« Quel lapsus révélateur, commenta Malthide dont le petit shorty en cuir et le décolleté de son top provoquaient un paternalisme protecteur exacerbé.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais !

- C'est une preuve que tu n'es même pas conscient des erreurs de langage de ton fabuleux pays.

- Je l'aurais dit à un homme pareillement ! »

Il n'aimait pas à avoir se justifier auprès des féministes, il en avait marre. A chaque fois, cela tournait en rond. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour changer. Et n'allez pas dire qu'il n'était pas progressiste. Il faisait la tambouille pour son couple (un peu obligé pour sa survie, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire)… il faisait les courses… il passait l'aspirateur…il lavait la cuisine (pour sa survie aussi)...il…. Oh, et puis, il n'avait pas à se casser la tête, il était avec un mec fée du logis, rien à voir avec ces casses-burnes en petites culottes. Leur combat était noble et justifié, (pourquoi le faire comme ça ?), et il ferait bien des changements et des lois s'il le pouvait. Ne venait-il pas d'essayer la parité dans la représentation politique ? Changer des habitudes séculaires prendrait du temps. Défiler dans son beau Paris dans cette absence de tenue, où allait le monde ?

« Maintenant, arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle ! C'est fini les majorettes ! »

Pourquoi sa langue avait de nouveau fourché ?

« Et la pipe, c'est gratuit ! T'en auras pour ton argent, gros porc !

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Elena !

- Pour la provocation !

- Mathilde, descends ! Papa, va faire une crise cardiaque !

- Jamais ! Sus à l'ennemi ! * (*Francis a compris de travers)

- Oh, non, elle détourne mes plus beaux cris de guerre contre lui ! Promis, je ferais des efforts si tu arrêtes, Mathilde, immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! T'as vu comment t'es fringuée ! Un mec ne peut pas résister, reviens à la maison mettre une tenue décente.

- Les mecs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. On veut pouvoir s'habiller comme on veut.

- Mathilde, c'est trop choquant ce que tu portes ! »

Francis éleva la voix, elle sonnait un peu désespérée quand il s'adressa à sa fille de cœur.

« Descends de l'estrade ! »

/

« Président, j'ai à vous parler, c'est vraiment important… »

**Ah, si ça pouvait être aussi simple…**


	37. Daddy, d'où ils viennent les bébés ?

**Titre : D'où ils viennent les bébés**

**Personnages : Arthur et ChibiAmerica**

Arthur allait partir sur la pointe des pieds en croyant avoir endormi enfin l'hyperactif petit America quand la petite voix fluette de celui-ci s'éleva.

« Daddy, ils viennent d'où les bébés ? »

Pourquoi maintenant, fut la pensée la plus concrète d'Arthur alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière du crâne avec gêne.

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler pour pas grand-chose, il suffisait de mentir avec aplomb pour préserver son innocence. C'était pareil que le père Noël, il suffisait d'avoir un peu d'imagination et d'esprit pratique. Et s'il avait eu la clairvoyance d'anticiper un peu plus la chose, il aurait préparé une histoire en béton. Seulement, on repoussait le moment, on repoussait le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on y soit confronté.

« Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

- Le Prince et la Princesse, ils se sont mariés et ils ont eu beaucoup d'enfants, tu l'as dit dans l'histoire. Il faut que le papa et la maman soient mariés par le prêtre pour avoir un bébé dans leur maison ? »

Arthur était toujours étonné de voir surgir le puritanisme religieux des colons américains dans les propos de son protégé.

« Ça vaut mieux… », fut la seule réponse pouvant sortir de la bouche d'Arthur.

_Mais il arrive que ce ne soit pas le cas._

« Oh… D'où ils viennent les bébés, alors ? »

Lui parler des cigognes européennes était très tentant tout comme des petites fées anglaises. Et il se sentirait ridicule de parler d'abeilles et de fleurs. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant… Plus qu'avec un enfant ordinaire. Les nations n'avaient pas vraiment de parents, et c'était assez déprimant, et constituait un mystère troublant. Ils se créaient tous des liens de parenté plus ou moins étroit selon leurs affinités ou leurs âges mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment naturel. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait assisté à la naissance à proprement parlé de l'un des leurs. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'est tout, à un moment ou à un autre de leur histoire.

Ils avaient été plus ou moins choyés par des anciennes nations ou par des humains.

« C'est très simple, les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses.

- Je suis né dans un chou ? C'était dans le potager de mes parents ?

- Certainement.

- Comment ils font les gens qui n'ont pas de jardins ?

- Heu… »

_Allez, c'est le moment d'improviser sans mettre les pieds dans le plat._

« … Ils font un vœu, et des fées le réalisent.

- C'est comme la marraine la bonne fée dans les contes ?

- Oui, America. Les marraines les bonnes fées ont des grands jardins et des grands potagers, et elles livrent les enfants à leurs parents.

- Alors, pourquoi on plante des choux et des roses si quelqu'un peut le faire à notre place ?

- Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de voir ces plantes pousser et d'attendre le bon moment. Tu te souviens de cette plante que tu as mise dans la terre…

- C'était long…

- Peut-être mais c'était vraiment intéressant.

- Oui, c'est pareil pour les bébés…

- C'est très long, et ça ne marche pas tout le temps. »

Le lendemain, Alfred était sorti pour aller dans le jardin d'Arthur regarder les roses. Arthur était mitigé, il appréciait qu'Alfred soit calme au point de contempler des fleurs mais il sentait la question terrible venir au vu de l'air extasié du petit.

« Elle sera là quand ma petite sœur ? Et c'est qui sa maman ? »


	38. Chapter 38

**Quelques éléments d'actualité 2012 :**

**Premier thème : La Lune**

Alfred fanfaronnait toujours d'avoir été le premier pays à avoir envoyé un homme sur la Lune. Ivan rétorquait qu'il avait le premier à en avoir envoyé un dans l'espace.

Ce genre de dispute stérile énervait Matthew depuis très longtemps.

Il y avait toujours au moins une allusion à ce fait historique quand il rencontrait les deux puissances mondiales ensemble.

Alors il prit les choses en main fin janvier 2012. Trop, c'était trop.

Grâce à un ballon à hélium, il envoya le premier lego avec un drapeau canadien dans l'espace et sur la Lune.

Bien fait !

**Deuxième thème : Poupée Barbie**

Russie rasait les murs depuis quelques temps dans les couloirs de l'ONU. Il semblait un peu ailleurs, et même légèrement déstabilisé.

Les autres pays préférèrent ne pas se mêler des états d'âme de Russie (sauf America qui vint l'embêter à plusieurs reprises), on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un accès de colère.

Ce fut Chine, son grand confident, qui réussit à lui arracher les vers du nez.

Une citoyenne russe avait fait des pieds et des mains pour ressembler à la célèbre poupée américaine : la Barbie.

Sale capitaliste ! Il gagnait encore du terrain !

**Troisième thème : No pants Day (Jour sans pantalon, tradition canadienne et new-yorkaise).**

« America, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement !

- Ah, Iggy ! Il n'y a rien d'anormal.

- Je savais que t'élever avec Francis était une erreur ! Et toi aussi, Ca… Ca… Che…

- Canada, rappela Matthew.

- Oh, mes petits chéris !

- Francis, cette idée vient de toi, j'en suis sûr !

- Pas du tout, ils sont grands et indépendants maintenant !

- Remettez un pantalon tout de suite ! Non, mais ça va pas de se trimballer les jambes nus…

- Mais c'est le No pants Day !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir à l'ONU comme ça ! »

**Quatrième thème : Météo (L'un des membres de la royauté britannique a fait la météo).**

« Et donc, il pleuvra sur l'Ecosse, le Pays de Galle et l'Irlande, mais pas sur l'Angleterre, annonça Arthur à la télévision. Mes frères sont punis… »

**Cinquième thème : Chronique animalière.**

« J'ai accueilli deux pandas à Beauval venu de Chine.

- Oui, oui, Francis, c'est super….

- Ils sont vachement photogéniques !

- On s'en fiche !

- Ils font une belle attraction…

- Merci, Francis, je suis content de t'aider pour tes zoo, maintenant on reprend les pourparlers », demanda Chine.

« Tu savais que j'ai un candidat écolo qui se transforme en abeille…

- Pfff…

- Il n'a pas eu toutes les signatures, c'est dommage. »

« Il y a quatre tigres blancs qui sont nés dans mon zoo à Romanèche-Thorins.

- Francis, ce n'est pas drôle comme blague.

- On veut des preuves. Un, c'est déjà exceptionnel alors quatre…

- Ah, oui, quatre !

- Hé, hé, hé, je suis le plus fort, fanfaronna Francis. »

« Il y a un éléphanteau qui est né dans l'un de mes zoos…

- Mais, c'est quand que tu vas t'arrêter avec les naissances difficiles d'animaux ?

- Je fais des progrès pour la sauvegarde des espèces, vous devriez m'adresser vos félicitations. »

« Il y a un boa constrictor en liberté dans l'une de mes villes !

- Ça t'apprendra à élever des animaux dangereux », ricana Arthur.

**Cinquième thème :**

« J'ai inventé un gps intégré aux chaussures, tu lui donnes ton adresse et ça te ramène chez toi, déclara avec fierté Angleterre.

- Je savais que tu allais trouver une solution pour rentrer chez toi quand tu serais bourré », rétorqua Francis.

**Sixième thème : Chocolat**

« On savait que tu étais accroc au chocolat mais à ce point-là, Francis.

- C'est une super idée, Francis, se réjouit Belgique.

- Je savais qu'au moins l'une d'entre vous apprécierait mon art. Et des femmes défilant tout en chocolat, miam…

- J'ai fait un train en chocolat », annonça Belgique coupant Francis dans ses divagations.

**Septième thème : La coupole de la basilique St Pierre à Rome**

« Non, non, je ne descendrai pas de là !

- Feliciano, tu descends immédiatement, tonna Ludwig.

- Jamais de la vie !

- Ecoute, fratello di mierda, t'es monté, tu peux redescendre, gueula Romano.

- Non, j'ai le vertige ! Et puis, je revendique une Europe plus sociale !

- Il y a d'autres moyens pour y arriver que de faire l'intéressant sur la coupole de la basilique St Pierre, s'énerva Allemagne.

- Ludwig, je ne retrouverai le plancher des vaches que lorsque tu feras quelque chose pour mon pays ! Et j'ai peur ! Ah, c'est haut !

- Tu crois que les pompiers pourront y faire quelque chose, demanda avec pragmatisme Ludwig à Romano.

- Nan, quand Feliciano a une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Il tiendra les secouristes à distance, il a sûrement de quoi tenir le siège. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de trouver une solution pour l'Italie. Avant qu'il ne tombe...

- Mais Feliciano…

- Il ne bougera pas de là, et je n'irais pas le chercher tant que tu n'auras rien fait. »

Romano eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Ludwig appeler son boss, il fit un clin d'œil à son frère, ça marchait du tonnerre quand ils travaillaient en équipe.

**Septième thème : Les clefs de la prison de Louvain**

« J'ai perdu les clefs, avoua Belgique.

- De ta maison, demanda Espagne, j'ai les doubles.

- Non, d'une de mes prisons ! Je dois remplacer toutes les serrures ! »

**Huitième thème : Fin du monde : Bugarach, Loto et orgie à Douze. **

« Japon, il n'y aura pas de fin du monde, expliqua Arthur. C'est une croyance qui revint à la mode de temps à autre.

- N'empêche que le seul moyen d'y survivre, c'est d'aller sur le Bugarach en France le jour J.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est une montagne sacrée dans l'Aude… Japon, Japon ?

- T'es content de toi, on va acheter ton immobilier à prix d'or.

- Il faut bien profiter de l'aubaine…

- Et 12 millions d'euros au loto le 12/12/2012…

- Quoi, je profite de l'aubaine…

- Et j'ai appris ce que tu as fait à Douze.

- Je… J'y suis pas allé.

- C'est ça. »


	39. Drabbles de février 2013

**Bonjour, alors voici les drabbles faits lors du dernier arbre de drakys. Ce défi est tout simplement génial, on reprends la dernière phrase du drabble précédent pour faire le sien et ainsi de suite. Le texte du précédent est en gras. Bonne lecture !**

**Hétalia - Espagne, Prusse/Hongrie, France/Angleterre – T : Quelle est la nation la plus perverse ?**

**"Parade amoureuse**, stipula Gilbert.  
>- En quoi, tu t'y connais, se vexa Antonio de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ce qui sautait aux yeux.<br>- Elizabeta.  
>- Ah, oui... Vu sous cet angle-là..."<br>Antonio reporta son attention sur les deux rivaux en train de s'envoyer piques sur piques plus ou moins subtiles. Le but étant apparemment de savoir laquelle de la France ou de l'Angleterre était la nation la plus perverse.  
>Antonio soupira prêt à s'attirer la foudre puis il hurla :<br>"Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier sous la couette !"

Hétalia - Allemagne/Italie du Nord – T : Quelques idées pour cette nuit

**La soirée allait être chaude.**  
>Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Feliciano fredonnait depuis tout à l'heure une chanson romantique, il faisait une tarte pour le repas avec beaucoup de bonne humeur, ses gestes s'attardaient un peu plus que d'habitude sur lui, il avait un petit sourire coquin à certains moments... Sans oublier ses yeux dorés illuminés par quelques idées pour rendre cette nuit vraiment intéressante.<br>Ludwig n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement, il ne cessait de surveiller son amant en attendant le début des réjouissances.  
>S'ils évitaient de faire brûler le diner, ce serait un exploit.<p>

Hétalia - Grèce/Turquie et Japon – K+ : Etudier deux tsundere

**"On n'est absolument pas fait l'un pour l'autre",** hurla Sadiq comme pour le clamer à la Terre entière.  
>Héraklès semblait énervé, et même blessé, d'être ainsi rejeté. Il devait l'être. Il n'y avait que Sadiq pour le mettre dans des états pareils.<br>En parfait observateur, Kiku prenait fébrilement des notes pour ces mangas. Deux tsundere, têtus comme des mules, s'affrontaient et allaient peut-être enfin se radoucir sous la force de leurs sentiments réciproques...  
>Il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde.<br>Héraklès se releva puis partit sans dire "au revoir".  
>Sadiq râla et finit par le suivre. Pour se faire pardonner.<br>Kiku eut un petit sourire idiot qui le quitta sitôt qu'il vit l'addition.

Hétalia - Les alliés et Italie du Nord – K+ : Capturer ou non Italie, telle est la question…

**"Vous voulez l'attraper aussi ou quoi**", demanda America à ses alliés qui trainaient presque tous la patte.  
>- Pour quoi faire ? Il va encore critiquer ma cuisine, râla Arthur. Il va être insupportable, et on va devoir le renvoyer en Allemagne. Il nous est plus utile libre à saboter les plans de Ludwig que captif.<br>- Et c'est mon petit frère, je ne peux pas lui faire du mal, exposa Francis.  
>- Il m'énerve cet italien, on ne peut pas avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui, se plaint Yao.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une question de méthodes, commença Ivan. Moi, j'ai bien envie de l'attraper ! Et de jouer avec un petit peu !"

Hétalia - America/Biélorussie – K+ : Adorable

**"Respirer le même air que toi me fait perdre des neurones."**  
>Alfred sourit très amusé par la réplique de Natalya. Ses joues avaient rosi sous le compliment flatteur tout juste énoncé par ses bons soins. Elle évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, et elle cherchait apparemment un moyen de s'esquiver de là. Il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et elle ne l'avouerait jamais, il le savait parfaitement. Il trouvait que c'était adorable. Pourquoi était-elle la petite sœur chérie de son pire ennemi...<br>"Stupide capitaliste américain."  
>Cela aurait dû sonner comme une insulte par convenance.<br>C'était plutôt un énorme reproche.

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Petites allusions à l'heure du coucher**

**"Dans ce cas, va te coucher !"**  
>Soit Arthur ne comprenait rien à la subtilité, soit il le faisait exprès... Et dans les deux cas, ça l'exaspérait à un point inimaginable. Francis l'attaquait depuis tout à l'heure à coup de "je suis fatigué", de "je rêve d'un bon lit chaud", de "tu ne veux pas m'accompagner en haut des marches ?" et autres insinuations sur son envie de ne pas terminer seul dans ses draps... Il fallait tenter une approche beaucoup plus directe :<br>"Tu viens me border ?"  
>Le petit sourire en coin ne saurait mentir, ça l'amusait.<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre – T : Affection

**Francis se délectait de sa façon de lui résister avant de céder et gémir sous son corps.  
><strong>Il devait déployer toutes ses ruses et tout son savoir-faire pour le séduire à chaque fois et le ravir. Vaincre ses réticences avait le don de l'exciter au plus haut point, Arthur demeurait une difficile conquête permanente.  
>Parfois, Francis aimerait simplement prendre par la main Arthur. Juste comme ça, pour rien... juste par affection.<br>Seulement Arthur n'acceptait toujours pas le désir de leurs chairs, il était très loin de le faire pour leurs sentiments.

Hétalia - Angleterre, France, Seychelles et America – K+ : Seychelles a toujours les bons mots pour réconforter Angleterre.

**"Alors, Miss Seychelles, on sèche les cours**, s'en amusa le président des élèves.  
>- Non, que croyez-vous donc ? Je me suis blessée en cours de sport...<br>- Qui donc ? Je vais...  
>- Toute seule ! Et vous que faîtes-vous à l'infirmerie ?"<br>Arthur fit la grimace.  
>"Je me suis disputé avec le vice-président.<br>- Encore ? Vous êtes blessé ?  
>- Il s'est allié avec ma colonie America ! Guerre d'indépendance à ce qu'il paraît ! Tout le monde est au courant dans l'école ! On me jette des boulettes de papiers... Je... Tu ne m'as pas vu d'accord ?<br>- Je ne dirais rien sur ta retraite stratégique pour établir une riposte infaillible à cet affront monumental."

**Hétalia - Prusse/Hongrie/Autriche – T : Pari awesome remporté ! **

**Gilbert les déshabilla une fois sur la banquette arrière avec beaucoup de satisfaction.  
><strong>Il papillonnait de l'un à l'autre s'attardant sur les courbes différentes de leurs corps. Entre deux baisers, il succombait à ses fantaisies.  
>Ses amants se laissaient faire à son plus grand plaisir, il pouvait les placer comme il le souhaitait et les soumettre à ses désirs. C'était le deal, il était trop awesome pour perdre un pari.<br>Elizabeta en riait de se faire manipuler par lui, et le petit air pincé de Roderich sous la défaite avait vraiment du bon.

Hétalia - Les italie, Japon et Allemagne – K+ : Désertion

**"On a encore le temps",** murmura entre ses dents Romano à l'intention de son frère.  
>Feliciano refusa d'un signe de tête, Ludwig se retourna vers eux avec un air suspicieux.<br>"Il nous surveille de près, râla Feliciano.  
>- En même temps, vu le nombre de fois qu'on lui a fait le coup... C'est prévu pour quand les hostilités ?<br>- Dans une ou deux heures... Ah, enfin..."  
>Kiku se précipita vers Ludwig avec un air paniqué et il l'entraîna avec lui ainsi que les hauts gradés allemands.<br>"C'est bon, on fout le camps !"

Hétalia - France, Angleterre, Finlande et ChibiAmerica – K+ : Contact établi

**"Il serait peut-être temps de réfléchir à un prénom **maintenant que tu l'as sournoisement attrapé à notre insu, râla Francis.  
>- Je n'y peux rien s'il est naturellement attiré par moi, se réjouit Arthur qui gardait jalousement dans ses bras le petit garçon américain.<br>- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas entre vous", commença Finlande avant de s'interrompre sous les regards suspicieux des deux nations rivales.  
>Tino n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Tant pis, il était lancé.<br>"Mais, vu que c'est Arthur qui a établi le contact, ce serait peut-être plus judicieux que ce soit lui qui...  
>- Hors de question", hurla Francis alors qu'Arthur affichait un sourire ravi.<p>

Hétalia - Angleterre, France, Allemagne et Italie – T : Serveur anglais

**Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le fier Angleterre porter un tablier.  
><strong>Son costume de mauvais goût avait des habitudes plutôt nocturnes les jours de fêtes et les jours de déprimes.  
>Son absence de tenue en ces occasions s'excusait par son ébriété. Alors qu'aujourd'hui...<br>"Dis-moi, ce petit bout de tissu ne cache pas grand-chose. Et que vois-je en -dessous, s'en amusa Francis quand Arthur vint près de lui.  
>- J'ai un sous-vêtement, ton pari débile est tout simplement débile, râla Arthur en servant un cappucino à Feliciano.<br>- Par l'amour du ciel, se plaint Ludwig, mets une tenue décente et retourne à ta place !"

Hétalia - Les alliés – K+ : Les Remarques Russes Explicitées par France

**"Ce qu'il faut que tu saisisses, c'est que c'est déjà dur pour une personne à QI normal de faire deux choses en même temps, alors pour toi, ça conduit forcément à des catastrophes.**  
>- C'est une insulte, demanda Alfred à Arthur comme pour le prendre à témoin.<br>- Ivan voulait souligner avec un manque de tact évident à ton encontre que tu ne pouvais pas manger ton hamburger et nous expliquer ton plan en même temps... Tu risques de faire des erreurs, répondit Francis avant qu'Arthur n'intervienne en y mettant moins les formes.  
>- Da, c'est à peu près ça. Arrête de nous postillonner dessus en disant des âneries !"<p>

Hétalia - Adélie, les autres nations – K+ : Au bout du monde

**La science, c'était quand même plus amusant que n'importe quelle stupide réunion familiale.**  
>L'Antarctique était un vrai bordel comme continent. La guerre était prohibée, seules les activités scientifiques étaient autorisées et plusieurs territoires de pays différents cohabitaient dans la paix et les joies de la recherche... Adélie ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait ainsi des conversations civilisées et intelligentes avec toutes ses voisines via Internet.<br>C'étaient quand leurs parents habitués à guerroyer entre eux venaient s'enquérir de leur bonne santé en même temps que tout empirait forcément.

Hétalia - Les alliés – K+ : Papa poule

**"Au premier signe, on intervient**, dit Arthur inquiet pour America.  
>- Il a insisté pour qu'on le couvre, il est assez grand maintenant pour savoir dans quoi il s'embarque quand il est en première ligne, commenta Francis. Arrête de faire ton papa poule...<br>- Et nous n'allons pas couper son enthousiasme... Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui doit y aller, se plaint Yao. On devrait le laisser faire plus souvent...  
>- Il n'est pas capable de rester incognito.<br>- A qui la faute, se moqua Francis.  
>- Il n'y a pas tant à s'en faire, affirma Russie avec un sourire angélique. S'il meurt en héros, il en sera ravi."<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre, America – T : Illogisme

**"Pourquoi faut-il que tu ressembles tant à ton père",** se plaint Francis comme une mère exaspérée.  
>Le petit America eut un petit moment de doute sur le coup à propos de sa nounou habituelle. D'après ses quelques notions de géopolitiques actuelles, il ne devrait pas en tant que colonie anglaise être gardé certains soirs par l'ennemi mortel de sa métropole. Ou alors, il avait compris vraiment de travers ses cours... Ou il y avait un truc vraiment bizarre quelque part là-dedans qu'on ne voulait pas lui expliquer...<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre et Canada – K+ : Discussion sur le Moyen-Age

**"Il avait l'air si efféminé",** demanda timidement Matthew à Arthur.  
>Il avait peur de vexer son ancien tuteur par son commentaire sur les codes vestimentaires du Moyen-âge.<br>"A l'époque, c'était la mode. D'ailleurs, ça venait de chez lui, cette façon de s'habiller... Enfin, c'était il y a très longtemps. Les temps changent...  
>- Même habillé comme maintenant, Francis aurait eu l'air d'une jeune fille", continua Matthew.<br>Arthur prit la vieille esquisse entre ses mains comme pour se remémorer le passé.  
>"La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai pris pour une fille... Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses cheveux longs... Il a grandi depuis."<p>

Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud – T : Le fruit défendu

**Rouge vif**, brillante, ronde à souhait, la petite corolle verte majestueusement déployée, elle lui faisait envie cette petite coquine.  
>"Tu vas en faire une overdose, l'avertit Romano.<br>- Oh, rabat-joie ! Regarde comme elle est belle ! Et si tentante ! Et forcément délicieuse ! "  
>Romano se concentra sur son livre et évita de lorgner le fruit défendu.<br>"J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop mangé cette après-midi, dit-il en faisant son difficile.  
>- Romano, t'es malade ? On ne refuse pas une tomate !<br>- On la partage", demanda Romano avec lubricité.

Hétalia - Angleterre et Sealand – K+ : La honte des Kirkland

**"Mon autorisation",** demanda Arthur surpris.  
>Venant de Sealand, ça sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez.<br>"Ben, oui, je me suis dit qu'un document officiel de ta part proclamant mon indépendance et ma souveraineté aurait beaucoup plus de poids international que ma bonne parole...  
>- Encore..., soupira Arthur exaspéré mais toujours prêt à ne pas céder au caprice de son enfant maudit.<br>- Je te fais honte, râla Peter.  
>- ça, tu peux le dire. Tes frasques jettent le déshonneur sur tous les Kirkland. Mes imbéciles de frères m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais tu les as battus à plate couture en à peine quelques décennies.<br>- Alors renie-moi une bonne fois pour toute !"

Hétalia - Russie/America – T : S'apprivoiser

**La bouche d'Ivan s'écrasait sur la sienne.**  
>Ses mains se perdaient follement sous son blouson, son corps se pressait contre le sien pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il y avait quelque chose de brutal et de sauvage dans cette étreinte interdite. Et de désespéré.<br>Avec difficulté, Alfred délivra l'une de ses mains qu'il posa ensuite sur la joue d'Ivan, il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir avec joie cette langue mutine. L'étau de son ennemi se relâcha au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'apprivoisaient enfin.

Hétalia - les Kirklands- K+ : Enfance (Alba : Ecosse, Cymru : Pays de Galles, Albion : Angleterre, Hibernia : Irlande)

**"Alba, pas les rideaux !** On ne fait pas un landau avec, ils sont crades ! Cymru, repose ce chat par terre ! Je t'interdis de faire de la magie noire dans mon dos ! Invoquer les sorcières ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Alba, reviens par ici que je t'ai à l'œil ! Albion ! Ne te mets pas à chialer !"  
>Hibernia ne savait plus quoi faire depuis que leur mère avait rendu l'âme en donnant naissance au petit dernier de la fratrie. Arthur avait à peine quelques jours, et il avait déjà envie de le maudire comme le reste de ses autres petits frères. Trop petits pour se prendre en charge tout seul !<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre – K+ : Eurostar

**Francis le trompait**. Et il ne s'en cachait pas. Par texto, en plus !  
>C'était quoi ce sms de malheur : "Je suis en très agréable compagnie, elle a des jambes superbes, j'espère que tu t'ennuies tout seul chez toi. With no Love, France."<br>Dans l'euro star, Arthur fixait méchamment du regard son téléphone. Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé la visite de ce stupid frog le week end dernier ! Mais il avait quand même pris en catastrophe le train pour rejoindre son amant occasionnel.


	40. Drabbles de mars 2013

**Encore des drabbles de l'arbre à drakys. C'est fini demain mais il y a trop de drabbles partout pour que je puisse m'y retrouver.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13**

**Feliks avait hâte que cette réunion soit finie.**  
>Il écoutait évidemment tout ce que les autres pays européens avaient à dire d'incongru, il prenait note de toutes leurs idées farfelues et il faisait lui-même des propositions de même acabit... Et il avait tapoté la tête du petit Europe en entrant. Rien ne pouvait donc lui être reproché à part son manque d'attention à certains moments. Il rêvait dès que son regard se posait sur Lituanie. De par sa faute.<br>Toris lui avait promis des choses bien délicieuses à la sortie.

Hétalia - America/Biélorussie - PG-13

**Oh oui, le faire rougir comme ça, quel bonheur.**  
>Natalya avait le feu aux joues également mais elle passait sur ce détail pour apprécier son petit effet.<br>"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi crue dans ton vocabulaire, dit Alfred toujours mal à l'aise.  
>- Parce qu'une femme ne peut pas l'être, répondit-elle avec agressivité.<br>- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. C'est juste que ça m'étonne de ta part, avoua-t-il en remuant sur sa chaise.  
>- Mon chéri, je m'impatiente."<br>Alfred se leva, il attrapa sa veste et il lui prit galamment la main. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la taille. Leurs pas vers l'escalier se firent de plus en plus rapides.

Hétalia - France, Angleterre - PG-13

**"A moins que tu aies une...proposition à me faire ?"**  
>Francis s'étrangla avec sa liqueur et il toussa sans élégance. Il se demandait si Arthur avait encore toute sa raison. Eux deux ? Aux yeux brillants de malice et à l'alanguissement d'Arthur, Francis en déduit qu'il n'avait pas inventé le ton licencieux de ses paroles. Il se méfiait tout de même. Arthur se moquait sûrement de lui.<br>"Mais tu me prends pour qui, s'énerva-t-il.  
>- Je ne sais pas, j'entends de ces choses à ton propos. A toi de me le dire ?"<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13

**"Alors ? Satisfait ?"**  
>L'air victorieux de Francis avait de quoi le rendre bougon. Arthur regarda ailleurs le rouge aux joues en espérant éviter la conversation.<br>"Tu pourrais me répondre, mon petit lapin, dit-il avec douceur tout en lui caressant le dos.  
>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ronchonna-t-il en se cachant la tête dans les coussins.<br>- J'ai bien le droit de t'appeler par un petit surnom affectueux maintenant que...  
>- Oublie ça", râla Arthur avant de se caler contre lui.<br>Il y eut un long silence avant que l'anglais ne concède.  
>"C'était plutôt bien."<p>

Hétalia - Russie, Pologne, Lituanie

**"J'aime bien ton vernis à ongle**, dit Russie en plein milieu de la conversation.  
>- Ouais, genre, ils sont trop beaux ! Toris trouve que ça fait trop girly... Hein, Toris ! Le rose me va trop bien. Genre, tu ne peux rien redire à cela !<br>- Feliks, on parlait politique, s'exclama Toris.  
>- Ta dernière jupe, je la trouvais très approprié pour la dernière réunion de l'ONU, surenchérit Ivan qui n'avait pas envie de parler des problèmes du monde.<br>- Elle était en papier recyclable, la classe !  
>- Arrêtez de parler chiffon !"<p>

**Hétalia - Japon, Italie et Allemagne - PG-13**

**"Depuis quand y a des fleurs de cerisier à la plage**, demanda Feliciano.  
>- Depuis quand y a-t-il des sculptures de plat de pâtes en sable ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver, contra Kiku de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Ce n'était pas un mirage, Japon ! Je suis un véritable artiste.  
>- Les artistes meurent de soif comme les autres, râla Ludwig. On ne peut pas manger tes pâtes en sable et elles nous donnent encore plus faim.<br>- Laissez-moi rêver de mes fleurs de cerisier en paix. Je médite.  
>- Les méditants meurent aussi de soif ! Motivez-vous pour trouver une solution ! "<p>

Hétalia - Allemagne, les Italies - PG-13

**Feliciano lui lança un regard larmoyant pour appuyer ses dires.**  
>Ne pas céder ! Ne pas céder ! Ne pas céder !<br>Toute cette tristesse dans ce regard de chiot battu avait de quoi rendre fou Ludwig.  
>"D'accord, Italia, on campe ici", dit Allemagne en détournant le regard.<br>Encore étonné, Romano se retenait de se moquer de la sensiblerie de ce sale bouffeur de patates. Ce pourrait ruiner tous les efforts de Feliciano.  
>Son frère vint vers lui et il lui souffla à l'oreille en chantonnant.<br>"Je peux en faire ce que je veux."

Hétalia - le BFT et autres nations - PG-13

**"Faudrait plutôt qu'on essaie de leur trouver quelqu'un, sinon c'est pas près d'arriver...,** lâcha America comme une bombe.  
>- Qui se dévoue, hurla Danemark à l'assemblée.<br>- Je préfère encore que le BFT fasse des bêtises ridicules plutôt que de lâcher de pauvres innocents dans leurs sales pattes de pervers, dit Angleterre.  
>- Tu veux que personne ne s'approche de ton Francis, c'est plutôt cela, se moqua son frère. On a déjà un volontaire.<br>- Mais mêle de tes affaires, bro !  
>- Allez, ils n'en manquent plus que deux !"<p>

Hétalia - Angleterre, America et Canada - PG-13

**" Tu dis que la magie apporte des emmerdes, je suis d'accord, mais regarde tes dégâts avant de l'ouvrir !**  
>- Je n'y peux rien s'il est un peu cabossé, se défendit Alfred. Il est fragile ! Ta magie a empiré les choses !<br>- Ça va mieux maintenant, essaya de placer Matthew bien que transformé en fille par un sort de soin et couvert de bleu. On fera du hockey la prochaine fois...  
>- Non, pas de hockey, signifia Arthur. Vu ce qu'il te fait avec une simple balle de baseball, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne fasse pire avec une crosse.<br>- Ou du football américain", proposa Matthew blessé dans sa virilité.

Hétalia - Angleterre/France et America - Pg-13

**"Tu délires grave**, mec !"  
>Alfred avait préféré interrompre les incantations douteuses d'Angleterre qui ressemblaient à une malédiction effroyable.<br>Arthur arrêta de bouger ses mains au-dessus du feu de la cheminée. Il ne dit rien mais tout dans son regard dément laissait à penser qu'il voulait une explication.  
>"Ensorceler Francis ne te réussit pas. Ça n'a pas d'effet sur lui !"<br>Arthur grogna avant de se retourner vers le feu pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.  
>"Rien ne prouve qu'il t'ait trompé avec son invité !<br>- Rien ne prouve le contraire."

Hétalia - Prusse/Canada - PG-13

**"Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"**  
>Matthew aurait espéré passer inaperçu. Il fallait croire qu'il n'arrivait plus à duper Gilbert en quoi que ce soit. Il déposa simplement le bouquet de roses parmi les autres et il arrangea son carton de "bon rétablissement" pour qu'il soit bien visible.<br>"Je le lirais, cache-le. Ne t'inquiète pas, Matt'. Je suis trop awesome pour te laisser seul...Pars maintenant !"  
>Matthew eut un petit sourire devant l'inquiétude de Gilbert.<br>"Avant que les autres ne te remarquent..."  
>Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Cela avait été juste plus fort que lui.<p>

Hétalia - les Kirklands- PG-13

**Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient longues.  
><strong>Arthur se sentait de supporter la présence de ses frères aînés pendant le repas de famille, là n'était pas le problème. Il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois pour resserrer les liens fraternels. Ça ne marchait pas du tonnerre, ils se quittaient toujours plus fâchés que la veille. Pour ce jour, Arthur avait ordonné une conduite impeccable.  
>Cette année, il y avait le petit Sealand à table.<br>Pas plus haut que trois pommes, le bébé Kirkland était déjà insupportable.  
>Il ne fallait pas en plus lui montrer le mauvais exemple.<p>

Hétalia - America, France/Angleterre - PG-13

**"Et je ne suis pas un enfant, encore moins le vôtre !"**  
>Sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres, Arthur s'était figé sous le coup des horribles paroles injustes d'America. Il l'avait élevé cet ingrat ! Son petit America, cet enfant si adorable était devenu un vrai goujat...<br>Quant à Francis, il n'osait dire un mot de peur d'aggraver la situation. Il passa juste une main réconfortante sur les épaules de son amant en espérant que ça passe.  
>Parler de baby-sitting pour les troupes américaines n'avait pas été la parole la plus judicieuse de la soirée.<p>

Hétalia - America/Biélorussie, Russie, Canada - PG-13

**"A l'avenir, ne m'embrasse plus jamais."**  
>Bouche bée, Alfred ne sut que répondre à Ivan. Le Russe devait avoir abusé sacrément de la vodka pour s'imaginer pareille scène. Le regard blessé de Natalya lui fit enfin comprendre la manœuvre de son ennemi. Ivan voulait le séparer de sa petite sœur.<br>"Oh, tu dois me confondre avec mon jumeau, ça arrive tout le temps..."  
>Canada émit une plainte furtive d'être ainsi utilisé.<br>"... je sais faire la différence entre toi et ta magnifique sœur ! Elle est beaucoup plus jolie et elle sait voir à travers tes sombres machinations..."  
>Ivan eut l'air contrarié avant de sauter sur l'occasion d'embêter Alfred.<br>"Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas que je t'emprunte ton frère !"

Hétalia - Russie, America - PG-13

**"Un mot de plus, et ça finit dans ton caleçon",** le menaça Ivan.  
>Le piranha tournait en rond dans le tupperware transparent du Russe. Il avait l'air affamé ainsi qu'en rogne. Ça devait mordre bien fort ce genre de bestioles.<br>Alfred, connaissant bien son rival pour ne pas faire de menaces en l'air, se tut pour une fois.  
>Il n'avait pas peur, il se montrait juste prudent pour une fois. C'était purement tactique comme l'aurait dit son tuteur. Il allait récupérer ce pauvre poisson et lui rendre sa liberté pour écarter tout danger de ses régions vitales.<br>Ivan soupira d'aise et il profita du silence.

Hétalia - France, Angleterre - PG-13

**Il espérait que ce n'était pas un mensonge de plus.**  
>Son rival se plaisait à enjoliver la réalité. Il lui arrivait malheureusement qu'il se voile également la face. Stupid frog.<br>Arthur tourna sa petite cuillère dans son thé tout en réfléchissant. Sa mine renfrognée fit réagir son homologue.  
>"Je te dis que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, dit Francis. C'est trop mignon que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te ferais du souci pour ma misérable personne...<br>- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !"

Hétalia - Les Italies, Espagne - PG-13 pour langage vulgaire

**"Je vais régler ceci tout de suite",** proposa Romano devant la détresse de son frère.  
>Feliciano ne s'était pas attendu à tant de douceurs de la part de son frère. Et encore mois à ce qu'il fasse la cuisine... Il lui avait juste demandé où étaient les fourneaux parce qu'il avait un petit creux.<br>"Hé, bastardo, hurla Romano. Ramène ton cul par ici !  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit Romano ?"<br>La voix d'Antonio provenant de l'étage semblait étouffée.  
>"Putain d'âne bâté, j'ai faim ! Et mon frère aussi, connard ! Je te rappelle qu'on est tes invités !"<p>

Hétalia - America/Biélorussie et Russie - PG-13

**"Utérus ? Des parasites ?"**  
>Natalya inspira amplement pour se calmer. Alfred comprenait décidément tout de travers. Il y avait quoi de difficile dans :" Des parasites indésirables ont élu domicile dans mon utérus par ta faute".<br>"C'est contagieux, blêmit Alfred.  
>- ça risque pas de t'arriver, crétin", dit-elle autant excédée qu'amusée.<br>Elle ne cèderait pas, elle ne le dirait pas.  
>"Je te déteste, statua-t-elle. Trois d'un coup, tu veux me tuer."<br>Alfred ouvrit grand la bouche comprenant enfin. De joie, il se porta contre elle et il caressa son ventre avec sa tête.  
>"Arrête America, je n'ai encore rien dit à mon frère...<br>- Lâche ma soeur, sale capitaliste, cria Ivan.  
>- Ta gueule, hurla Alfred. Tu vas être tonton !"<p>

**Hétalia - Prusse, Allemagne - PG-13**

**"Tu gaspilles ton temps pour des conneries de première envergure !"**  
>Avait-il rêvé ? Son frère, d'ordinaire si poli, venait de dire un gros mot. Trop awesome ! Lulu était en colère !<br>"C'était mon idée", fit-il fièrement histoire de le faire enrager un peu plus.  
>C'était le bazar partout dans la pièce depuis plus d'une semaine grâce à ses meilleurs amis. Il avait tenu le coup face à l'horreur de sa chambre mis en désordre pendant un temps record.<br>"Je me demande encore comment peut-on être frères.  
>- Quand j'aurais fait le ménage, tu ne te poseras plus la question."<p>

Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud - PG-13

**"Tu fais chier",** grogna-t-il.  
>Antonio avait juste demandé à Romano de l'aider à ramasser les tomates comme dans le bon vieux temps. C'était beaucoup moins agréable que quand il était petit. Romano saisissait la moindre occasion de se plaindre. Antonio plongea sa botte dans les herbes hautes pour attraper un autre fruit.<br>"Si tu veux de la sauce tomate dans tes spaghettis, il faut m'aider...  
>- Merde, râla Romano. Trop mûre, encore ! La sauce tomate, elle est sur mes doigts, bastardo !<br>- Si tu faisais plus attention...  
>- C'est le bordel là-dedans ! Qui t'a détourné de ton jardin ?"<p>

Hétalia - Canada/Prusse - PG-13

**Espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué**, Matthew Williams s'approcha à pas de loup du bureau de Gilbert Beilschimdt.  
>En tant qu'espion auto-désigné du bloc de l'Ouest, il passait le plus clair de son temps en Allemagne de l'Est à la recherche d'informations.<br>Des faux papiers, un petit boulot de secrétaire et il était dans la place.  
>Il avait toujours eu l'atout de passer inaperçu.<br>Parfois, Gilbert se retournait vers lui. Son cœur battait malgré lui. L'aurait-il reconnu ?

**Hétalia - France, Espagne, Angleterre/Japon - PG-13 "**

**On est jaloux ?"**  
>Francis desserra sa mâchoire pour laisser échapper un petit :<br>"Non...Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?  
>- Tu les fixes depuis tout à l'heure comme si tu voulais les séparer de force."<br>Francis retourna à la contemplation de son assiette.  
>"Regarde-les, ils puent le bonheur. La politique, mon cher Antonio, la politique m'ordonne de froisser leurs relations diplomatiques.<br>- Tu es allié avec Angleterre, ça devrait t'arranger qu'il tisse de solides liens diplomatiques avec l'Asie."  
>Francis se retourna de nouveau pour observer le couple en grognant dans sa barbe.<p>

**Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie, Russie/America - PG-13 "**

**C'est tellement triste..."**  
>Ivan jeta un regard d'avertissement à Feliks qui venait de soupirer une telle ineptie pour parler de leur mésaventure pseudo-spatiale.<br>"... Ma belle caravane à fleurs, il va falloir que je l'aère et que je refasse toute la peinture intérieure. Où est-elle exactement ?  
>- Comme si tu ne savais pas", grogna Alfred.<br>Deux superpuissances en rogne dans son salon le suspectant de les avoir entubées, ça aurait dû lui foutre les jetons.  
>Il fallait sortir le grand jeu pour faire parler Feliks.<br>"Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Toris, j'ai enfin une raison de lui rendre visite, s'enthousiasma Ivan à l'idée de torturer un pauvre Lituanien.  
>- J'ai genre prêté ma caravane à une bande de zouaves."<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

**Astéroïde**

« Moi, le héros, je vais capturer un astéroïde ! C'est trop la classe ! »

Les autres nations se consultèrent du regard. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Alfred avait démarré le conseil de l'ONU avec cette annonce étrange. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus alarmantes pour America sur Terre qu'un caillou dans l'espace. Il essayait peut-être de détourner l'attention là-dessus.

« Mes astronautes le visiteront. Il faut qu'il fasse sept mètres environ. Je vais débloquer des fonds pour cette mission capitale pour la survie de l'Humanité toute entière !

- Oh, le héros, s'exclama Francis. Tu débordes d'enthousiasme pour un morceau de caillou. Sans aucun danger pour nous !

- Da… Si tu crois que des extraterrestres vivent sur un truc aussi minuscule, tu te fais de fausses idées…

- Il y a peut-être dessus des êtres unicellulaires ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, Russia ! »

Alfred sortit un bloc note pour noter son idée d'envoyer des exobiologistes.

« La situation en Asie requière toute ton attention, commença Ivan, inquiet, avant de se prendre un vent phénoménal.

- C'est de la Terre que je me préoccupe avant tout ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si j'arrive à capturer cet astéroïde, je serais capable de déporter tout élément spatial menaçant notre chère planète ! Je serais votre héros ! A tous !

- Ah, oui, pas bête », dit Pologne avant de se faire réprimander par les autres pays de l'U.E.

Un vacarme sans nom commença à envahir le coin réservé aux européens. Ils profitaient toujours de la moindre occasion de se disputer maintenant qu'ils étaient en « paix ».

« Pour ce qui est de l'ordre du jour, cria Ludwig par-dessus le chaos, je pense que tu t'en éloignes…

- La sauvegarde la planète ! Mais je suis en plein dedans !

- Ce n'est pas ce thème, là ! Je vais te ramener les pieds sur Terre », hurla Ivan n'y tenant plus.

L'insolence de ce gamin le tuerait.

**Note de l'auteur : Oui, la NASA veut vraiment capturer un astéroïde et l'étudier. Ils vont avoir les fonds nécessaires.**


	42. L'Empire

**Disclaimers : Star Wars appartient à George Lucas, ce ne sera que la énième parodie de cette série géniale.**

**J'avais trop envie d'écrire ce truc stupide. Pardon…**

Surpris, Alfred se retrouva sur un pont suspendu entre deux arbres.

Face à lui… Matthew ? Ce devait être lui. Il ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être d'autre.

« Matthew, c'est quoi cette coiffure ?

- J'ai toujours mis mes cheveux comme ça. En quoi ça te dérange, maintenant ? »

Alfred regarda, un peu interloqué, les deux chignons tressés de chaque côté de la tête de son frère. Il n'allait rien dire sur la robe blanche ceinte par un ruban dorée. Ok, si c'était son trip.

« Alfred, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Parle, Matt'. Je t'écoute !

- Je t'aime !

- Je le savais, bro ! Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon jumeau adoré !

- On est frères, s'étonna Matthew comme si c'était la révélation du siècle.

- Ben oui ! Amour fraternel, tout ça, tout ça !

- Ok, je n'ai plus vraiment d'options. Je vais devoir me déclarer à ce stupide pilote qui se croit trop awesome… Je suis trop déçu…

- Attends, Matt' ! C'est quoi ce trip ! »

Alfred se reçut un petit caillou sur la tête. Il ignora son «frère» pour se concentrer sur le sale gosse semi-transparent à ses côtés.

« Peter ? »

Qu'est-ce que Sealand faisait là ?

« Te détacher, tu dois. Brûler la baraque, la seule option envisageable. »

Dans quoi avait-il atterri ?

Le décor était devenu très sombre. Il y avait juste une grande baie vitrée. L'espace ? Il devait avoir été kidnappé par des extraterrestres bizarres.

Un siège imposant pivota légèrement.

Une musique qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à reconnaître s'imposa.

« Alfred, fit une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Oui, c'est moi, mec ! »

Il y eut un grognement d'ours mal léché en retour à son impolitesse.

« Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise de te comporter correctement ?

- Trop de fois ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le siège se retourna très lentement pour laisser apparaître une silhouette. Un ricanement sinistre emplit l'air. Le pire cauchemar d'Alfred s'avança dans la lumière.

Dans ses atours rouges et blancs de la période de la Révolution Américaine, Arthur le toisait d'un air supérieur.

« Je suis ton père ! Rejoins l'Empire !

- No », hurla Alfred.

Alfred se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il ne regarderait plus Star Wars avant d'aller se coucher ! Cette histoire d'Empire et de jumeaux, ça lui rappelait trop son histoire personnelle.


	43. A la mairie

**Oui, je fais du détournement de pub ! **

**Je voulais poster ce drabble mardi, mais j'étais en déplacement. Alors, vous l'avez maintenant !**

**Je ne veux pas lancer de polémique sur la loi qui vient juste d'être votée, je veux juste en parler… **

**Faut-il toujours accepter un paquet de Mik*do ?**

« Allez, va en chercher un ! Tu commences à nous énerver ! Tu regardes tout le temps par-là, lui dit Ecosse.

- Ça sent le piège avec ce gros bouton rouge, râla Arthur.

- C'est juste un distributeur gratuit. Personne n'a eu de problèmes. Tu as faim ?

- Vas-y, toi !

- Moi, au moins j'ai le courage…

- C'est bon, j'y vais ! »

Enervé, Arthur se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le milieu du centre commercial où trônait une énorme boîte de la célèbre marque.

Il appuya sur le bouton et il reçut un paquet.

Seulement, la boîte se mit à émettre tout un tas de bruitage bizarre. Il cria, quand il tomba. Le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

A son grand étonnement, il atterrit dans une mairie française. Il mit un peu de temps à se situer. Il était debout devant le Maire en compagnie de ce stupide frog qui le regardait avec un sourire idiot.

« Et Monsieur Bonnefoy, voulez-vous épouser Arthur Kirkland !

- Oui, je le veux ! »

Arthur lui fit non de la tête, trop abasourdi que son rival eut fait une manœuvre aussi basse pour se marier avec lui.

« Je vous déclare mari et mari. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !

- Bloody Hell, no !

- On ne jure pas dans les mairies, Arthur ! Le mariage pour tous est arrivé !

- No ! »

Le marié s'enfuit dignement, avant de se faire embrasser par ce stupid frog.


	44. Petits drabbles de mai

**Bonjour ! Alors, voici une nouvelle compilation de l'arbre à drabbles de drakys ! Je n'ai pu participer qu'au tout début et à la fin, mais j'ai fais autant que d'habitude ! J'aurais aimé faire beaucoup plus, parce que les accroches étaient sympas. Il y a trois drabbles crapuleux qui n'ont pas leur place ici, mais ils la trouveront sûrement dans un M, ailleurs.  
><strong>

**Hétalia- Empire Mongol, ChibiRussie - PG-13**

**Que c'était une belle journée pour détruire un pays !**  
>L'Empire Mongol s'était levé de très bon pied. Il avait des envies meurtrières à assouvir. Il devait profiter de sa forme exceptionnelle pour traumatiser ses camarades nation. Quand il vit le jeune Russe, il sentit que ce serait une belle aubaine. Sa cruauté envers cette pauvre petite chose innocente renforcerait la crainte qu'il inspirait.<br>En l'apercevant, le gamin se mit à fuir sur ses petites jambes, avec la volonté de vivre.  
>Se faire vaincre par le Général Winter, protecteur surnaturel de l'enfant, fit revoir ses priorités à l'Empire. Il était de mauvaise humeur et, dorénavant, il s'attaquerait à un adversaire de sa taille.<p>

**Hétalia - France/America et Angleterre - PG-13**

**"T'inquiète pas, t'es mon premier mec, sois pas jaloux !"**  
>Francis se racla la gorge. Il aurait préféré déflorer vraiment le jeune America, histoire d'embêter royalement Angleterre. C'était une demi-victoire...<br>"On se revoit quand ?", demanda Alfred, avec plein d'espoir.  
>Et s'il était son premier grand chagrin d'amour ? Ce serait encore meilleur. Et si, en plus, ils continuaient à se voir en secret ?<br>"Je ne veux pas qu'Arthur le sache, minauda Francis, avec un air gêné qui le rendait terriblement craquant.  
>- Oh, c'est dommage... J'espérais bien l'embêter avec ça !"<p>

**Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie - PG-13**

**"Désolé, j'ai accidentellement glissé ma langue dans ta bouche !",** dit Feliks, avec beaucoup de joie.  
>Toris, toujours aussi choqué, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il venait de faire une alliance avec ce type bizarre. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins mariés en grande pompe. Entre deux pays, ça pouvait arriver..., mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de consommer...c'était contraire aux préceptes de l'Eglise. Ils venaient quand même de s'embrasser devant l'autel... Ce devait être juste symbolique ! Et l'autre en avait profité pour... oh, ce n'est pas vrai !<br>Sur qui était-il tombé ?

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Je vais voir pour trouver un nouveau cuisinier** capable de te supporter.  
>- Bloody frog ! Ils ont juste le mal du pays !<br>- Toutes les denrées alimentaires sont trop chères chez toi. C'est impossible de mitonner un bon petit plat avec rien. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde... Seulement, c'est difficile de trouver un grand Chef pour te faire la cuisine avec le salaire que tu proposes. C'est difficile de flatter leur honneur... Une grande nation comme toi incapable de gérer une gazinière, c'est très dur à faire comprendre...  
>- Tu pourrais venir plus souvent, tenta Arthur pour le faire emménager chez lui.<br>- En plus, faire du pudding en dessert, mais c'est insurmontable !"

**Hétalia - Rome Antique et futur Espagne - PG**

**Cet enfant bien trop adulte** tendait les bras vers lui. Ses grands yeux verts étaient un mélange d'innocence et d'intelligence. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur son état de nation.  
>Rome prit sur ses genoux, son premier né, avec curiosité.<br>Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un enfant. Il était un grand Empire infaillible. Que faisait, donc là, cette petite chose ?  
>Antonio babilla dans sa langue natale, puis il lui fit un câlin. Ce petit barbare était bien mignon, mais il avait bien besoin d'éducation.<p>

**Hétalia - Allemagne et Prusse - PG-13**

**"Décidément, on ne peut pas s'amuser avec toi..."**  
>Ludwig prit une grande inspiration pour résister à la tentation du jeu vidéo. Il regardait ses notes en vain, ça lui passait vraiment à travers.<br>"A ce qu'il paraît, c'est l'une des meilleures plateformes de jeux de stratégie. Je suis sûr que je te bats ! Je suis trop awesome pour perdre ! Et puis, ça te ferait un awesome cours de stratégie par ton awesome grand frère !  
>- Gilbert, j'ai un compte-rendu à faire.<br>- C'est pas grave, je jouerais contre l'ordinateur pas awesome en t'attendant.  
>- Sors de ma chambre, dans ce cas !"<br>Avec un grand sourire, Gilbert lui tendit la manette.

**Hétalia - France, Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Mon coeur ?"**  
>Arthur grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Francis se dit que c'était une petite victoire stratégique, face au mutisme précédent. Il était temps de taper fort.<br>"Mon petit lapin en sucre ?  
>- Retire ce que tu as dit, immédiatement !"<br>Il y était presque.  
>"Mon ours grognon..."<br>Arthur lui lança un regard d'avertissement sur ce qu'il pourrait bien dire d'autres. Mince, il avait une erreur... Le pardon allait être dur à obtenir. C'était juste un sachet de thé, que diable ! Il n'avait pas à en faire tout un fromage. Il fallait rattraper le coup. Francis grimaça avant de dire avec son fichu accent :  
>"My love ?"<br>Arthur eut un petit sourire victorieux.  
>"Je peux continuer très longtemps", l'avertit Francis.<p>

**Hétalia - Les latins et Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Mais pas sur une tarte aux fraises !"**, s'insurgea immédiatement Feliciano.  
>Les latins avaient les larmes aux yeux. Gâcher de si bonnes fraises pour faire l'éducation culinaire d'Arthur était un véritable sacrifice. Ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs, histoire de se soutenir mutuellement et de se passer le relais. Francis avait déjà essayé une fois tout seul : la cuisine s'était transformé en champs de bataille.<br>"Il faut juste la laisser cuire, dit Antonio en essayant de respirer calmement. Pas de folies culinaires...  
>- Un petit sucre ne ferait pas de mal, soupira Francis.<br>- Je pourrais essayer de faire un nappage au caramel, proposa Arthur.  
>- Pas question !"<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Ceci est le seul corps à corps auquel tu auras droit !**, s'énerva Arthur, après toutes les provocations de ce vil séducteur français.  
>- Je savais que tu finirais par céder !, se réjouit Francis en baissant la garde de son épée. Je te donnerais envie de recommencer, crois-moi ! On va dans ta cabine ?<br>- Je parlais de ça !"  
>Arthur fit un large mouvement du poignet pour entailler la poitrine de Francis. L'autre nation recula, se protégea à nouveau et soupira.<br>"Ah, je suis tellement sous ton charme que je comprends tes phrases de travers."

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre (guerre de cent ans) - PG-13**

**"Quoi, la nuit de noce ?"**  
>Les deux nations se posèrent tout un tas de questions pratiques, dans leurs têtes, quand la question de la consommation de leur mariage arrivât.<br>"On est trop jeunes, s'insurgea Francis.  
>- Je suis, pour une fois, d'accord avec lui, affirma Arthur.<br>- Et puis, ce mariage est un simulacre d'arrangement. Je suis obligé de l'épouser, parce qu'il m'envahit illégitimement !  
>- ça ne me semble plus du tout une bonne idée...<br>- Tu croyais qu'il se passerait quoi, imbécile !  
>- J'ai jamais demandé qu'on en arrive là !"<p>

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud - PG-13**

**"T'avais qu'à garder tes mains dans tes poches !**, dit Romano en le fusillant du regard.  
>Antonio était dans une colère sourde. Romano l'empêchait de draguer et d'être un peu tactile avec ses futures conquêtes. Les femmes qu'il avait accostées l'avaient regardé étrangement, quand Romano lui tapait ses mains aventureuses. Ils s'étaient même disputés en pleine place du marché. Tout le monde se faisait maintenant des idées fausses sur sa relation avec son ancien protégé.<br>"Pourquoi ?, demanda Antonio, avec rage. Je ne fais rien de mal...  
>- Bastardo, répondit simplement Romano.<br>- S'il y a un problème, il faudrait me le dire. Ah, je sais... On a les même goûts en matière de femmes et ça t'ennuie..."

**Hétalia - Espagne et Italie du Sud - PG**

**"Comme si j'allais te laisser crever de faim"**, s'indigna Antonio derrière la porte.  
>Ce qui était drôle avec Romano, c'était que parfois il s'auto-punissait.<br>"Je ne suis pas fâché, Romano..."  
>Que valait une punition, si ce n'était pas l'adulte qui la décidait ?<br>"Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce !"  
>Pourquoi ses portes étaient-elles donc en bois massif ? Cet enfant lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Il avait fait tomber l'armoire à vaisselle, ce qui avait cassé toutes ses assiettes. Antonio l'avait grondé et le petit s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.<br>Antonio fut surpris de pouvoir ouvrir la porte facilement. Ah, oui, Romano ne pouvait atteindre le loquet.  
>Mais la chambre était vide ?<p>

**Hétalia - Autriche/Hongrie (guerre froide)- PG-13**

**Roderich ne le sait pas.** Il ne peut pas le savoir. Ils ne peuvent pas en parler, tout simplement.  
>Elizabeta souffre de leur séparation. Il lui manque énormément. Parfois, elle entend des notes de piano, quand elle rôde dans les couloirs de sa demeure. Il lui semble poursuivre un fantôme invisible.<br>Elle ne le revoie que quelques heures, de temps à autre. Pour un entretien diplomatique, ne menant à rien.  
>Elle évite de le regarder, elle veut se souvenir de l'homme aimant.<br>Un jour, il lui prend la main et il la serre tendrement.  
>Elle relève le regard sur sa douleur.<p>

**Hétalia - France/America et Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Parce que tu crois que mon père apprécierait ?"**  
>Francis eut un sourire charmant, il adorait vraiment discuter avec Alfred. Il avait une insolence rafraîchissante qui lui plaisait beaucoup, puisqu'elle était dirigée contre Angleterre.<br>"Je crois qu'il nous ferait une belle crise. Moi, j'apprécierais. Pas toi ?  
>- Non, pas vraiment..., râla Alfred.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que tu me lâcherais, sitôt ta crasse de faîte.<br>- Tu as piètre opinion de moi", répondit Francis mal à l'aise.  
>Les yeux humides, Alfred chercha les bons mots, mais ne les trouva pas.<p>

**Hétalia - Allemagne, Italie du Nord - PG-13**

**Succomber** à Feliciano serait terriblement facile.  
>L'Italien menait son petit jeu de séduction, l'air de rien. Un sourire, une attention délicate, tout d'abord. Ensuite, il y avait toujours sa peau qui devenait attirante. Ludwig ne savait toujours pas si Feliciano faisait exprès d'en dévoiler un peu, en s'agitant. L'Italien se faisait aussi tactile par moment, provoquant des frissons de bien-être. Il y avait aussi son rire plein de soleil et sa gentillesse naturelle qui donnaient envie de le serrer dans les bras.<br>Ludwig se demandait encore ce qui le retenait de changer la nature de leur relation.

**Hétalia - Grèce/Turquie - PG-13**

**"Je vais m'énerver, si tu continues de me rabaisser à ton niveau.**  
>- J'aimerais bien voir le passible Héraklès se mettre en colère contre moi.<br>- Je le fais, tout le temps. Je te préviens juste que ce sera pire que les fois précédentes."  
>Sadiq ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui. Héraklès avait le don de se dresser contre lui, sans montrer la moindre émotion. Peut-être que ça bouillait à l'intérieur ?<br>"J'aimerais te décortiquer pour savoir ce que tu penses vraiment.  
>- Décortiquer, comme les crevettes ?, s'étonna Héraklès.<br>- Ouais... De manière imagée..."  
>Héraklès se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion. Oh, non, allait-il partir en mode philosophique ?<p>

**Hétalia - France, Espagne et Prusse - PG-13**

**Ah, l'amitié est encore meilleure que les bonbons qu'ils partagent ensuite !**  
>Quand ils étaient encore des petites nations qui se réfugiaient dans les jambes de leurs souverains, ils y pensaient de cette façon. Leurs trésors avaient un goût sucré et étaient bien innocents. Ils passaient plus leur temps à jouer qu'à parlementer, délaissant les affaires pressantes.<br>A présent, ils se partageaient vins, victuailles d'hommes, parfois des conquêtes et des anecdotes paillardes... Et l'amitié était toujours la plus forte !  
>Les guerres et les alliances ne les avaient pas éloignées.<p>

**Hétalia - France, Espagne et Prusse - PG-13**

**"Bon, allons prendre quelques photos dans une cabine...,** proposa Francis, avec un ton guilleret.  
>- Awesome ! La façon dont tu le dis sonne vraiment pervers.<br>- Tout ce qu'il dit sonne comme ça !, se moqua Antonio.  
>- Mais, je ne vous permets pas ! C'était de la pure joie innocente !<br>- Ou alors, c'est nous qui voyons la perversion partout, s'inquiéta Antonio.  
>- C'est grave... Tu crois que ça se soigne ?, s'alarma Gilbert.<br>- Je ne pense pas, répondit Francis. Vous êtes irrémédiablement atteints... J'ai pris des accessoires pour faire les photos..."  
>Antonio et Gilbert regardèrent dans le sac puis eurent un sourire complice.<br>" Ouf ! On n'a pas de problèmes d'interprétation !"

**Hétalia - Prusse/Canada - PG-13**

**Faire durer le plaisir** est un art dans lequel Gilbert excelle. Son petit ami ne dirait pas le contraire... D'une certaine manière, c'était vrai. Gilbert était toujours dans l'exagération et le plaisir lui revenait de titiller trop tout le monde.  
>Matthew gémit d'impatience entre ses bras. Il n'en pouvait plus que Gilbert fasse de lui ce qu'il voulait, sans lui donner ce qu'il recherchait.<br>Il le repoussa sur le lit et il prit les commandes de leur étreinte.  
>Au sourire victorieux de son amant, Matthew comprit qu'il faisait son jeu.<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre (guerre de cent ans) - PG-13**

**Francis n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre sa future union** avec Arthur.  
>Il pensait que l'Anglais lui avait déjà fait les pires outrages qu'une jeune nation pouvait entreprendre contre sa voisine. Leurs pays seraient réunis, mais également leurs deux personnes ?<br>Francis fit valoir qu'aux yeux de l'Eglise, c'était un blasphème... Deux garçons ! Son Roi fou ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il argumenta qu'il n'avait pas un âge convenable. En vain. Il avait beau se battre contre l'idée de ce mariage, il n'arrivait à rien de concret et la date se rapprochait à grand pas.  
>C'était décidé !<br>Il serait un mari réfractaire.

**Hétalia - America/Biélorussie - PG-13**

**Au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable** de prendre un café avec lui.  
>Il y avait une drôle d'odeur de junk food, provenant de sa veste mêlé à du parfum, qui était absolument détestable.<br>Ce stupide américain avait un rire abominable, il draguait très mal et il avait un humour douteux, mais il n'avait pas que des défauts.  
>Natalya avait toujours remarqué son beau sourire ainsi que sa façon de se préoccuper des autres. C'était un gentleman et il pouvait dire des choses sensées au bout du compte.<br>Seulement, c'était un sale capitaliste, un ennemi de l'U.R.S.S... Ce serait mal...Très mal... Et si ça se trouve, il tentait de lui arracher des informations confidentielles sur son frère.

**Hétalia - BFT et Italie du Sud - PG-13**

**"Tiens-toi tranquille, c'est l'affaire d'un instant !**, se réjouit Gilbert.  
>- Non, vous ne me ferez pas bouffer des putains de patates crues !<br>- Ouvre la bouche ! Fais ah !, se moqua Antonio, complètement bourré.  
>- Antonio, tu n'es qu'un traître à ta nation ! Libérez-moi, sales bâtards d'âne bâté !<br>- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à notre awesome force de persuasion. Allez, petit Romano !  
>- Je ne suis pas petit, ventre à bière !"<br>Francis bailla, puis il s'endormit, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Ses deux autres amis se moquèrent de lui et ils en oublièrent leur victime.

**Hétalia - America/Biélorussie et Russie - PG-13**

**"Epouse-moi !"**  
>Natalya ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de demande, entre l'entrée et le plat principal. En fait, elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour Alfred eut le culot d'officialiser leur relation. A cause d'Ivan, principalement.<br>Là, c'était sorti comme un cri de désespoir, en plein milieu d'une réception de l'ONU. Donc, tout le monde était au courant et était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
>Si elle disait "non", Alfred serait inconsolable. Si elle disait "oui", elle ne verrait plus son frère. Si Alfred n'avait pas réussi à attendre le dessert, il devait vraiment en avoir envie. Natalya le regarda dans les yeux et elle sourit avant de lui donner une réponse positive.<p>

**Hétalia - America/France et Angleterre - PG-13**

**"Juste... Tais-toi.**  
>- Je ne savais pas que Francis était quelqu'un de romantique. Il suffit de lui offrir des roses et de lui dire "je t'aime" pour lui faire faire n'importe quoi.<br>- America, si tu continues... Tu sors de chez moi !  
>- Merci de m'accorder mon Indépendance !<br>- Je n'ai jamais dit cela !  
>- Mince, alors... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour le garder avec moi encore longtemps. As-tu des idées ?<br>- Sitôt la guerre terminée avec ma victoire écrasante, il retournera dans son pays pour te faire des infidélités.  
>- Oh, ça sent le vécu !"<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Canada/Prusse - PG-13**

**"C'était pour voir si toi tu le savais**. Ne rien me dire... Franchement, c'est bas, se plaint Francis.  
>- Toi aussi, tu n'as rien dit !, s'énerva Arthur.<br>- Je viens de l'apprendre !  
>- Moi aussi !<br>- Ce n'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Francis.  
>- On ne va pas se disputer sur un sujet aussi puéril. Tu penses quoi de Gilbert ?<br>- C'est mon ami ! Tu détournes la conversation ! Tu le savais avant moi !  
>- Je me soucie surtout du bonheur de Matthew.<br>- Ils sont parfaitement heureux ensemble. Sinon, Gilbert ne m'en aurait pas parlé à 12h00.  
>- Oh, c'est bizarre, Matthew m'en a informé à la même heure.<br>- ça s'appelle de la concertation..."

**Hétalia - Turquie/Grèce - PG-13**

**"Tu as fini de te reposer ?"**  
>Héraklès se retourna vers son amant, encore alangui de sommeil. Ses yeux étaient encore embués de fatigue. Il s'étira lentement, comme les chats qu'il appréciait tant, et il soupira d'aise.<br>Sadiq respectait beaucoup les besoins de repos de son homme. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait le laisser recharger ses batteries, avant d'en revenir à...  
>Héraklès posa son bras tendrement sur lui, pour se rapproche et pour l'étreindre. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, puis un autre et encore un autre...<p>

**Hétalia - Angleterre et autres nations exploratrices - PG-13**

**Découvrir** la cachette secrète du pirate Kirkland était presque devenue une priorité pour un certain nombre de nations. Ce serait une belle occasion de se venger de tous leurs bateaux coulés par ce sale gosse prétentieux et ce serait également celle de renflouer les caisses qu'il avait consciencieusement dépouillée.  
>Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce trésor ne servait même pas l'Angleterre, mais les intérêts personnels d'Arthur.<br>Ce qui plaisait à Arthur, c'était que ceux à ses trousses n'avaient aucune idée réelle de la valeur de son trésor.

**Hétalia - Angleterre et ChibiAmerica - PG-13**

**"Quoi?! T'aimes pas les cookies ?"**  
>Alfred regarda les petits tas calcinés sur la table avec dégoût. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi Arthur au lieu de Francis. Alfred se concentra sur un cookie, comme si par la seule force de sa pensée il allait lui rendre toute sa gloire.<br>"J'ai mis du chocolat."  
>Alfred pencha la tête sur le côté en essayant de trouver le noir du chocolat dans le noir du brûlé. Il y avait peut-être un morceau de potable au milieu du calciné.<br>Arthur eut un sourire satisfait, quand son protégé prit l'un des cookies. Arthur déchanta vite, le petit émiettait le gâteau sur le tapis.

**Re: Hetalia – Francis/Arthur – PG-13**

**"Rien à foutre que le mariage gay soit devenu légal chez toi, bloody frog, je ne me marierai pas avec toi !**  
>- La bague ! J'y ai mis toutes mes économies !<br>- La boîte était vide, tout comme tes sentiments...  
>- Je vais te prouver la force de mes sentiments ! Il y avait une bague !<br>- N'importe quoi !"  
>Francis sortit dehors sous la pluie pour aller chercher la boîte dans les rosiers épineux d'Arthur. L'Anglais soupira devant l'insistance de Francis à s'attraper un rhume. Il sortit pour le protéger d'un parapluie et, accessoirement, pour le regarder s'échiner à retrouver le bijou.<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre, America - PG-13**

**"Je peux au moins savoir pour quelle raison il a décidé de t'embêter ?",** demanda Francis en tournant son journal.  
>Arthur grommela un truc inintelligible, avant de reposer violemment le combiné du téléphone qui venait de sonner à nouveau.<br>"Tu aurais pu au moins regarder qui c'était...  
>- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il a une sonnerie spéciale.<br>- Parce que c'est la première puissance mondiale ?  
>- Parce que, comme ça, je peux lui raccrocher au nez, quand il veut m'embêter en plein milieu de la nuit."<br>Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Arthur raccrocha.  
>"ça peut durer longtemps comme ça.<br>- Il est puni.  
>- Il n'est pas trop grand pour être puni ?"<p>

**Hétalia - Espagne, Italie du Sud, Autriche - PG-13**

**Pour la énième fois, Antonio se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.**  
>Il n'aurait jamais dû dire à Roderich de choisir en premier l'un des deux Italiens. A ce moment-là, l'Autrichien avait eu l'air tellement soulagé qu'Antonio avait flairé une quelconque entourloupe.<br>Il croyait que Roderich avait fait le partage en pensant géopolitique, mais en fait, pas du tout...  
>En rentrant d'une de ses explorations dans l'Atlantique, il n'avait pu que constater l'état de délabrement de sa maison et l'absence de nourrice pour son petit Romano.<br>"J'étais tout seul, bastardo, se plaint l'enfant difficile en se réfugiant dans ses bras.  
>- Je suis là, maintenant."<p>

**Hétalia - Prusse - PG-13**

**Tout le monde devra reconnaître que c'était lui qui avait raison.**  
>Il n'était plus rien et il était encore en vie. C'était trop awesome ! C'était un survivant. Sa théorie de sa survie miraculeuse tenait en peu de mots : il voulait vivre ! Pas comme les anciens du passé qui s'était lassés. Il avait raison et il le montrait chaque jour qui passait en restant sur Terre. Il était en quelque sorte à la retraite.<br>Il y avait tellement de choses à faire et à découvrir encore en ce monde.

**Hétalia - Grèce/Turquie/Japon - PG-13**

**"Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire...et nous sommes à toi."**  
>Kiku, blanc comme un linge, dévisageait Sadiq, la bouche ouverte. Héraklès se leva, prêt à en découdre avec le Turque.<br>"Ne vous battez pas, s'il-vous plaît. Sadiq-san, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à penser que je serais intéressé par votre proposition ?  
>- Tu lui demandes, s'énerva Héraklès.<br>- Oh, parce qu'ainsi vous saurez dans quels bras Héraklès se réconforte pendant votre absence... Avec ou sans votre permission... Lui, ça l'intéresse.  
>- Ne dis pas de bêtises, l'avertit Héraklès. J'ai fait un choix, maintenant pars.<br>- Je peux bien te faire changer d'avis en demandant celui de ton amant."


	45. Drabbles de juin 2013

**Bonjour ! Je suis vraiment surbookée en ce moment alors je ne publie pas énormément. Ce n'est pas un blocage dans l'écriture, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de temps à y consacrer (j'ai trop envie d'écrire, j'ai plein d'idées, mais voilà, pas le temps).**

**Bonne lecture ! Arthur en prend encore pour son grade, lui et Francis se tournent autour comme d'habitude et d'autres nations apparaissent là-dedans.**

**Hétalia - Italie du Nord/Allemagne - T**

**Son sourire était celui de l'homme qui n'avait pas douté une seconde**, une fois à l'abri.  
>Feliciano s'était interposé entre Ludwig à terre et ses ennemis, dans un élan de courage surprenant de sa part.<br>Il n'avait pas hésité à agiter son drapeau blanc et à faire un discours émouvant sur la fraternité des peuples. Il avait clamé son amitié indéfectible envers cet homme derrière lui. Même s'ils n'avaient pas la même origine, ils se serraient les coudes, c'était ce qui avait de l'importance.  
>Les soldats ne tirèrent pas sur la nation flamboyante, impressionnés par sa détermination alors qu'elle était totalement désarmée.<br>Feliciano aida Ludwig à se relever sans s'arrêter de parler.

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T

**Qui serait le plus fourbe, avec divers tirage de cheveux et coups de pieds bien placés ?**  
>C'était le jeu préféré de Francis et d'Arthur depuis des siècles. Chaque rendez-vous diplomatique, chaque réunion et chaque négociation entre leurs deux pays avaient son lot de crêpage de chignons.<br>Entre les "Vas-y que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi par principe !" et les "c'est complètement stupide ton idée, stupid frog !", ils n'avançaient pas des masses, même en temps de paix.  
>Seulement, ils alignaient de plus en plus leurs positions politiques depuis quelques années et ça inquiétait pas mal de monde.<p>

Hétalia - Pologne/Lituanie et Hongrie - T

**"Normal qu'il ait envie de t'arracher la tête !,** répondit abruptement Elizabeta qui avait plus qu'assez des minauderies de Feliks.  
>- Toris, non ! C'est un amour !<br>- Je pense que comme toutes les nations, sa patience a des limites. Il est simplement assez délicat pour te faire la gueule plutôt que de te taper dessus.  
>- Ou trop attaché à ma petite personne..."<br>Feliks vivait dans de nombreuses illusions. Pour son bonheur, l'affection de Toris semblait bien réelle. Elizabeta décida de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.  
>"Tes pots de yaourt roses, je te les aurais balancés à la figure."<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T

**Ses lèvres** ont le goût de l'interdit.  
>Francis les avait ardemment désirées pour ne pas se contenter d'un simple attouchement. Il ne quittait cette bouche que pour revenir vers elle rapidement. Il ne se lassait pas du plaisir procuré et il s'y accrochait désespérément.<br>Arthur se laissait faire, appréciant certainement plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ses mains se perdaient maladroitement sur le corps de Francis. Enlever les vêtements de l'autre ou non, ou juste se perdre dans un baiser ? Profiter entièrement quitte à se faire repousser ?  
>Il en avait juste envie et lui aussi.<p>

Hétalia - France/Angleterre, Espagne et Prusse - T

**"On a passé une nuit ensemble, ça ne me donne pas exactement le droit de lui faire une scène**", se plaint Francis.  
>Ses deux amis se retinrent d'éclater de rire.<br>"Parce que d'habitude, ça te gêne ?  
>- Ah, c'est pas faux."<br>Antonio retint Francis par le bras avant qu'il ne parte s'expliquer avec son Anglais.  
>"Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais calmer les choses ?<br>- Il ne m'a rien dit depuis ce matin ! Pas un sourire complice, pas un câlin chaleureux, pas un geste amoureux ! Rien !  
>- Si vous en discutiez au lieu de vous faire des films chacun de votre côté.<br>- C'est ce que j'allais faire !  
>- J'avais oublié votre façon particulière de "discuter"."<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre et Sealand - T**

**Tiens une vieille connaissance...** Dans Paris... Il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa présence ! Petit cachottier !  
>"Arthur chéri !, hurla Francis en se ruant vers l'Anglais pour l'embarrasser devant tout le monde.<br>- Stupid frog ! Laisse-moi tranquille !  
>- Tu me présentes ? Qui est-ce ?"<br>Arthur hésitait entre la honte d'avoir amené une jeune nation visiter la capitale de son rival et la moquerie franche et ouverte.  
>"Tu ne reconnais pas Peter Kirkland.<br>- Oh, comme tu as grandi ! Quand est-ce que tu deviens indépendant ?"  
>Arthur ne l'avait jamais autant haï qu'à cet instant.<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T **

**"Ne tente pas le sort !**  
>- Je prends juste un parapluie, une vieille habitude, le taquina Arthur.<br>- Non, non, non ! Il ne va pas pleuvoir ce soir !  
>- Le réchauffement climatique te joue vraiment des tours !<br>- Il n'y aura pas de pluie pour la fête de la musique !  
>- J'attends le 14 juillet avec impatience. Est-ce que tu auras toujours des problèmes avec la météo ?<br>- Moque-toi ! Vas-y, prends ton pied !  
>- Sans compter les inondations...<br>- Il y aura des représailles !"

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T **

**"Chez moi ou chez toi ?** Si nous allons chez moi, je te ferais un bon petit plat. Pourtant, ce serait bien agréable de commander à manger et de profiter de la soirée chez toi.  
>- Stupid frog, râla Arthur.<br>- Voyons la France n'est plus qu'à une heure de chez toi en train, il faut en profiter ! Je n'ai plus à déranger quiconque pour piloter un avion !  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé de me rendre visite tous le temps !<br>- Il y avait un meeting entre nos dirigeants ! Tu me dois l'hospitalité, je partirais au petit matin et je prendrais le premier train !  
>- Maudit tunnel sous la Manche !"<p>

**Hétalia (Nyotalia) - France (Marianne)/America(Amelia) - T**

** "Champagne !"**, s'écria Amelia en faisant péter le bouchon.  
>Les deux femmes partirent dans un rire tonitruant en s'aspergeant avec l'écume jaillissante. Elles burent au goulot en s'en renversant dessus. Le liquide doré coulait sur leur gorge avant de se perdre entre leurs seins.<br>Après un baiser langoureux initié par Marianne, la langue d'Amelia se mit à lécher la peau chaude de son amante aux relents savoureux d'alcool.  
>Marianne rit sous les chatouilles mouillées d'Amélia, savourant chaque instant tout en attendant qu'elle se décide enfin à se glisser entre ses jambes.<p>

**Hétalia - Autriche/Hongrie - T **

**"L'autre gauche, Roderich !** C'était un raccourci. On en a pour une heure, maintenant !  
>- C'était à droite d'après le panneau !<br>- Tu m'écoutes quand je te donne des indications ? Non ! Évidemment, Monsieur Autriche a un sens de l'orientation très développé. Quand on sait que Monsieur est incapable de se diriger dans son propre palais, il y a de quoi avoir peur sur la route !  
>- Elizabeta, je t'avais dit de conduire à ma place.<br>- J'ai trop bu ! Tu veux qu'on ait un accident !  
>- Si tu continues à me crier dans les oreilles, ça ne tardera pas à arriver."<br>Roderich mit en marche le lecteur cd pour exprimer pleinement sa colère.

**Hétalia -Prusse/Canada - T **

**"ça me fait ultra plaisir que tu sois là !"**  
>Affolé, Matthieu se retourna. Ce n'était certainement pas pour lui, il n'était reconnu de presque personne. Ce n'était pas la voix de Francis ou d'Alfred.<br>Des bras l'enlacèrent avant qu'il ne pût dire quelque chose.  
>Gilbert. Oui, bien sûr...<br>"L'awesome moi te calcule maintenant. Je te cherchais partout et puis, je t'ai aperçu dans le couloir. Tu savais que le blanc te va comme un gant. Et ça rime en plus ! Oh, awesome !"  
>Matthieu ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou ennuyé.<p>

**Hétalia - America/Biélorussie, Russie et les Baltiques - T **

**Natalya s'adresse à lui comme à un étranger** indésirable.  
>Alfred trouve cette froideur totalement sexy et irrésistible.<br>La nation biélorusse fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle honnit plus que d'habitude son ennemi capitaliste. Elle se sent sûrement coupable de batifoler avec la puissance adverse en cachette et elle se méfie grandement de la perspicacité redoutable de son frère. Elle semble constamment sur ses gardes et elle passe sa mauvaise humeur sur les baltiques. Le plus drôle demeure ses demandes en mariage répété à Ivan qui le déstabilise.  
>A ce rythme, leur liaison ne serait plus secrète très longtemps.<br>A la pause, Alfred irait lui en toucher deux mots.

**Hétalia - Sealand et autres micro-nations - T **

**"Quoi ? Je ne suis quand même pas le seul à penser que des fois, les vieux, ça meurt ?"**, s'énerva Peter.  
>Les autres micro-nations se concertèrent du regard pour savoir lequel d'entre eux iraient briser les espoirs de Sealand. Séborga se dévoua devant la panique des plus jeunes.<br>"Non, mais aller jusqu'à croire que tu pourrais envahir l'Angleterre depuis ta plateforme, le jour où il meurt..."  
>Séborga laissa sa phrase en suspens, histoire que Sealand fasse de lui-même la conclusion qui s'imposait à tous.<br>- Je sais bien qu'il y a le reste de la famille, que ce serait dangereux, mais avec un hélico, tout est possible !"

**Hétalia (World Academy) - America/Angleterre - T **

**"Commence par réviser tes cours...**  
>- Ecoute, mec ! Tu es juste mon tuteur qui a un an de plus que moi. Ne me prends pas de haut !"<br>Arthur se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de donner des cours de rattrapage à ses protégés en difficulté au lieu de se consacrer pleinement à son rôle de grand délégué. Parce que le délégué adjoint risquait de lui passait devant l'année prochaine... Oh, surtout pas ! L'école serrait un véritable bordel !  
>"America, tu es sous ma protection ! Tu te dois de faire des efforts pour le bien de toutes mes colonies."<br>Le regard dangereux d'America aurait dû l'alerter sur ce que ce petit insolent lui préparait comme sale coup.

**Hétalia - Chine et Japon - T **

**"Ce n'est pas poli de fouiller dans les affaires des adultes !"**  
>Yao attendit une réaction du petit japonais. Sous ses airs impassibles, Kiku laissait à peine entrevoir un peu de culpabilité et de détermination.<br>Cet enfant était beaucoup trop stoïque.  
>Yao s'assit en tailleur en cherchant quoi dire sur l'incident.<br>"Tu sais, ce ne sont que des pourparlers, rien d'officiel. Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu l'aurais su dans les temps. Tu es encore beaucoup trop jeune pour te préoccuper de telles choses.  
>- Je vais grandir.<br>- Je n'en doute pas.  
>- Et je ne serais plus à toi."<p>

**Hétalia - Angleterre, America et Canada - T **

**"Matthew se moque de moi."**  
>Arthur regarda Alfred qui lui tendait les bras, avec suspicion.<br>"Tu n'as pas plutôt envie d'un câlin sous n'importe quel prétexte. Ce n'est pas bien d'accuser ton frère.  
>- Il se cache depuis tout à l'heure et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver !<br>- Je suis là ! Houhou !  
>- Ton frère a disparu, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Ne pleure pas Alfred, Matthew n'a pas dû aller bien loin !<br>- Sortez-moi de là !  
>- Mais où est-il ?"<br>Ils commencèrent à remuer toute la pièce, n'attendant pas les appels répétés de Matthew :  
>"Je suis dans le panier !"<p>

**Hétalia - Italie du Sud/Espagne, France et Prusse - T **

**Romano viendra le libérer quand ils auraient cuvé.**  
>Romano était capable de supporter les blagues débiles de Gilbert saoul. Un petit coup sur la tête et il dormait. Il pouvait endurer une course poursuite avec un Francis éméché aux mains baladeuses. Il courrait vite quand il s'agissait de sauver ses fesses.<br>Il ne se plaignait pas trop quand c'était Antonio qui l'attrapait, celui-ci finissait endormi sur lui.  
>Par contre, gérer les trois bourrés en même temps, c'était mission impossible pour l'italien, même quand son homme lui hurlait désespérément de venir le chercher.<br>Il avait joué les victimes du trio beaucoup trop de fois pour se faire avoir par un piège aussi stupide.

**Hétalia - Japon, Grèce/Turquie - T **

**Jamais l'image d'Héraklès menotté au lit et de Sadik à califourchon sur ses hanches ne s'effacera de son pauvre cerveau meurtri.**  
>Kiku pensait qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec Héraklès. Tous ses espoirs venaient d'être balayés. Juste une porte malheureusement entrouverte et tout avait basculé.<br>Sadik lui avait juste souri avec un air hautain, continuant à chevaucher son homme trop perdu dans le plaisir pour s'apercevoir d'une tierce personne. La façon dont Héraklès gémissait le prénom de son tourmenteur habituel ne laissait aucun doute quant à son plein consentement.  
>Kiku était parti sur la pointe des pieds en fusillant du regard son rival en amour.<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - T **

**Quand i la clé une partie de jambes en l'air, en pleine ruelle, qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier,** Francis use de tous ses artifices pour stimuler les pulsions dominatrices du pirate Anglais.  
>En étant prisonnier de celui-ci, les occasions de faire la malle sont très rares ! Et quel bonheur d'échapper à sa tyrannie amoureuse après un ébat sauvage !<br>Francis cherche le contact, glisse des sous-entendus mielleux, titille les nerfs d'Arthur avec de vieux dossiers, use de poses aguichantes et sifflote même des airs marins du Royaume de son chéri.  
>Arthur rougit, l'évite, s'énerve, blêmit et bouillonne de rage devant ses hommes.<p>

**Hétalia - Italie du Nord/Allemagne - T **

**Ludwig est si facile à manipuler.**  
>Feliciano est passé maître dans l'art de lui faire faire quasiment n'importe quoi. Il lui arrive d'abuser de son influence pour éviter de se battre, de se retrouver dans des situations compromettante, de s'entraîner et de manger certaines denrées. A grand coups de pleurs et de regard de chiens battus.<br>Il arrive à faire passer des réformes, à adoucir le discours de Ludwig, à le calmer et à réaliser pleins de petites victoires quotidiennes. Grâce à des câlins, à des sourires et à sa bonne humeur.


	46. Entraînement militaire

**Bonjour ! Alors, je réagis à un fait divers concernant la Suisse que j'ai trouvé très amusant (c'est véridique, si, si, si...). **

**Je parle également de mouvements indépendantistes français de manière humoristique, parce que je ne pouvais pas y échapper à cause du sujet. Je n'aime pas parler de mouvements indépendantistes, ça me met mal à l'aise et ce n'est pas facile d'en parler sans heurter des sensibilités.**

Francis posa les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre, se mordit les lèvres et jeta un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur, tout en essayant de se calmer.

Vash avait ses doigts au-dessus de son revolver, prêt à décharger sa soi-disant neutralité envers lui.

« Je veux des explications rationnelles, râla Francis.

- Tu n'as pas à fourrer ton nez dans mes entraînements militaires. »

Avec agacement, Francis bougea son index de droite à gauche.

« On n'invente pas un pareil scénario d'attaque et on ne le diffuse pas ainsi… »

Vash attrapa son revolver, ce qui refroidit légèrement Francis. Pourtant, il devait tirer cette histoire au clair.

«… En fait, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Te sens-tu menacé par mes autorités ? J'aimerais en être informé, dit-il de manière plus diplomatique. Si certaines de mes actions politiques te déplaisent à ce point…

- Non, c'était un scénario presque totalement fantaisiste. Il fallait bien en inventer un. J'aurais pu prendre l'Autriche comme adversaire fictif, répondit calmement Vash.

- Mais vu comment tu te sers de l'actualité, je me fais du souci.

- C'est que tu prennes cet entraînement autant au sérieux qui m'en fait à moi !

- Range cette arme ! »

Le Suisse s'était levé pour se défendre physiquement des sous-entendus que faisaient la France.

« Jamais je ne t'attaquerai pour piller tes banques, voyons, reprit Francis.

- Tu es en pleine crise économique. Tu menaces mes banques. Pourquoi pas ?

- Alors, selon toi, cette crise économique me ferait éclater et diviser en plusieurs provinces.

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie.

- La Franche-Comté lèverait une armée avec l'Alsace et la Lorraine pour t'envahir avec mon assentiment. Tu m'en veux personnellement. Je ne serais jamais réduit à la Franche-Comté ! Lequel des indépendantistes t'a donné cette idée lumineuse ? Je veux son nom !

- Ce n'est qu'un scénario improbable, Francis ! », hurla Vash en tirant des coups en l'air pour le faire partir.

Francis se cacha derrière la porte. Lorsque Vash se fut calmé, il rajouta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je veux quand même savoir, c'est une question de sécurité nationale ! Est-ce que c'est Corse ? »

Aucune réponse de Vash, si ce n'est qu'il pointa son canon directement sur France.

« Bretagne ? Catalogne ? Les autres ?

- Arrête de te faire des idées. Quitte mon pays immédiatement ou tu ne reverras jamais plus le tien !

- C'est compris. Je vais aller faire un rappel à l'ordre dans mes rangs…»

France se précipita vers le premier train pour assister à une session interrégionale. Il arriva en trombe en plein milieu de la réunion qui avait commencé sans lui et il s'écria :

« Je vous aime, mes petits chéris !

- Nous aussi, dirent les régions en levant leurs verres bien remplis à son attention. Trinquons !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Francis put alors constater les dégâts provoqués en son absence. La totalité de ses régions étaient vraisemblablement pompettes. De l'alcool, principalement du vin, traînait sur les tables de réunion et provenait des quatre coins de la France. Certaines de ses régions, après s'être redressées à son arrivée, repartirent en dispute avec des voisines sur de vieux sujets. Quant aux autres, elles vidèrent leurs verres et allèrent se resservir abondamment.

Bourgogne qui ne filait pas droit vint vers lui pour lui expliquer l'origine de tout ce désordre de manière chaotique. Francis comprit que le sujet de la réunion était la viticulture, que les régions avaient voulu trouver les points forts de leurs alcools pour les vendre de manière plus efficace et que, donc, ils en étaient venus à boire comme des trous.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il déjà ?


	47. Drabbles d'octobre

Hétalia (Nyotalia) - France (Marianne)/America(Amelia) - PG-13

**"Rien de plus !**  
>- Marianne, râla Amélia en tendant les bras vers le plateau que tenait sa compagne au-dessus de sa tête.<br>- Non, je serais ferme ! Eloigne-toi de la tentation !  
>- Je veux encore des cookies !<br>- C'est non ! Tu vas me faire tout un cinéma parce que tu ne rentres pas dans ton maillot !  
>- Je ne suis pas grosse... Juste un, ça ne me fera pas de mal !<br>- Non... Enlève tes mains de là ! Non !", s'écria Marianne.  
>Amélia plongea le nez dans le décolleté de sa compagne tout en caressant ses hanches pour faire fondre toute sa détermination.<p>

**Hétalia (World Academy) - France/Angleterre - K+**

**"Je t'amuse, rien de plus...**  
>- Oh, non, mon petit lapin. Si tout était récréatif avec toi, j'en serais absolument ravi, répondit Francis à l'autre délégué des élèves. Toute cette paperasse pour les petits nouveaux m'épuise...<br>- Et tu en profites pour te moquer de moi au passage, râla Arthur.  
>- ça fait passer le temps plus vite."<br>Francis se mit à chantonner en regardant le dossier suivant, tandis qu'Arthur écrivait son appréciation sur le sien.  
>"Pourquoi as-tu donc postulé pour cette responsabilité ?"<br>Le français eut un petit sourire en coin, celui que détestait tant Arthur, avant de pointer du doigt l'écriture anglaise.  
>"Pour me moquer de tes pattes de mouches !"<p>Hétalia (World Academy) - Canada, France et Angleterre - T

**Matthieu reviendrait comme chaque année à cette école.**  
>Il essaierait d'attirer encore l'attention de ses professeurs. Il espérerait que ses devoirs ne seraient pas jetés à la poubelle pour nom illisible.<br>Heureusement, les délégués de classe feraient leur travail et veilleraient sur lui.  
>Depuis que Francis et Arthur lui avaient conseillé de faire des copies de ses travaux, il pouvait se justifier auprès des professeurs.<br>Matthieu resterait devant eux le temps qu'ils corrigeassent ses copies et qu'ils entrassent ses notes sur le fichier informatique.  
>Tout irait pour le mieux.<p>Hétalia (World Academy) - America/Russie - T

**Casser l'un de ses jouets vaudrait le coup car alors, sans aucun doute, toute la passion d'Alfred se tournerait vers lui.**  
>Il hésitait entre le skate-board et le vélo. Tordre le vélo montrerait sa supériorité physique et serait considéré comme une menace directe à la vie d'America. Ivan risquait d'avoir le bloc d'Alfred sur le dos et ce pourrait tourner en bataille rangée dans les couloirs de l'école.<br>Alors que s'il brisait le skate-board malencontreusement en posant le pied dessus, ce pourrait être pris pour un simple avertissement...  
>Ivan tergiversait encore sur la réponse appropriée à un tag sur sa porte.<p>Hétalia - Grèce/Turquie - T

**Le plus loin possible du coussin sur lequel trône le chat**, Sadiq observe l'animal avec des yeux étrécis.  
>Cette boule de poil nouvellement acquise par Héraklès lui fait vivre un enfer.<br>Il s'invite partout ! Sadiq le soupçonne même de le suivre nuit et jour pour gâcher ses moments d'intimité avec Héraklès.  
>En entrant dans l'appartement d'Héraklès, il ne fallait pas avoir la phobie des chats... Ni d'être observé par eux... Mais celui-là incarnait tout ce que Sadiq ne supportait pas chez ces animaux.<br>"Sadiq, il ne t'a rien fait…"

Hétalia - Russie/America - PG-13

**Le sourire d'Ivan** paraissait innocent au premier abord. Russie avait sûrement été candide dans son enfance... sinon comment expliquer cet air avenant empreint dans son visage ?  
>Le plus terrifiant était certainement sa capacité à proférer des menaces ou des avertissements sérieux avec cet air inoffensif.<br>Ou alors, c'était la désinvolture d'Alfred en les entendant ? Inatteignable, l'Américain débitait provocation sur provocation pour faire sortir de ses gonds le Russe. Leurs plaisanteries sur la fin du monde étaient douteuses et particulièrement angoissantes, mais ce n'était que des blagues ?  
>Ivan avait l'air d'apprécier qu'on ait du répondant, mais peu s'y risquait.<p>Hétalia - Angleterre - T

**Au pays imaginaire** d'Angleterre, il y avait des licornes à la crinière rose et trottant sur des arcs-en-ciel, des lapins volants verts lui servant de confidents, des fées voleuses aux ailes flashy, des petits lutins malicieux aux trèfles porte-bonheur et toutes sortes de représentants du petit peuple...  
>Le voir discuter passionnément avec eux lors d'une partie de thé avait tout de perturbant... Surtout lorsque l'on s'apercevait que les tasses se levaient toutes seules, que le liquide qu'elle contenait disparaissait et que les petits gâteaux se faisaient grignoter dans les airs...<br>Que ce fût une mise en scène ou la plus stricte vérité, c'était effrayant !

Hétalia - Equipage de France, Angleterre à bord - PG-13

"Terre en vue !, hurla la Vigie avec une joie incommensurable.  
>- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On va pouvoir se débarrasser du petit teigneux, soupira le barreur.<br>- A moins que le Capitaine veuille s'amuser avec lui encore un moment...  
>- Où est la prochaine terre ?<br>- Pas trop loin... J'ai bien calculé pour qu'on ait toutes sortes d'occasions pour l'abandonner à son triste sort, les avertit le second.  
>- Dès qu'on est assez proche, on le sort du lit du Capitaine et on le balance par-dessus bord !"<br>Les membres d'équipage levèrent un sabre en guise d'approbation.  
>"Et après, toutes voiles dehors !"<p>Hétalia - France et Chibi!Canada - K+

**"Bêtise !** C'est une bêtise !"  
>Matthieu le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents et prêts à fondre en larmes. Cet enfant, bien qu'il fût adorable et sage, faisait tout de même des erreurs... Francis, en tant qu'adulte, se devait de lui faire la leçon.<br>"Je ne suis parti qu'une heure", tenta de se justifier Matthieu.  
>Comment expliquer à une nation, ayant vécue seule jusque -là, que la neige était dangereuse et traître même pour un représentant des terres ? C'était quasiment mission impossible !<br>"Tu es encore trop petit pour partir comme ça...  
>- J'étais avec Kumajou...<br>- Tu vas au lit et que je ne t'entende pas !"

Hétalia - Belgique/Espagne - PG-13

**Et elle, attend.**  
>Antonio est du genre fougueux, mais avec un train de retard pour ce qui concerne des choses essentielles. Dès qu'une envie égoïste ou altruiste lui prend, il l'assouvit immédiatement. Sans penser aux conséquences, ce qui le rend charmant lors de déconvenues.<br>Il fait une de ces têtes !  
>Seulement, là, c'est elle qui fait sa mauvaise tête. Leur relation dure depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il lui passe les clefs de son appartement à Madrid. Bella s'inquiète et s'interroge alors que son amoureux ne se rend même pas compte de son trouble.<br>Que lui cache-t-il ?

Hétalia - Bad Friend Trio et Belgique - PG-13

**"C'est toujours ça...,** répondit évasivement Francis.  
>- Je lui ai offert des roses rouges !, s'écria Antonio.<br>- C'était une bonne tactique de drague. Awesome, en plus... ça les fait toujours craquer.  
>- Je suis plein de petites attentions. Je lui ai massé les pieds !<br>- Ce n'est certainement pas la seule chose awesome que tu as massé, rit Gilbert en faisant un clin d'œil à Francis.  
>- Je l'ai emmené en vacances à Ibiza !<br>- Elle préfère peut-être la montagne.  
>- Tu l'aurais vu dans l'eau... Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de poser vos yeux de pervers sur elle en maillot de bain.<br>- C'est pas notre genre !  
>- Pas du tout ! Jaloux !"<p>Hétalia - Italie du Sud et America - PG-13

**"Vante encore tes mérites de cette manière et je t'éclate quand tu veux !** Bastardo americano !  
>- M'enfin, Russie, je ne fais que raconter la vérité !, répliqua Alfred en sirotant son coca immonde.<br>- Révise ta géographie et ta linguistique ! Stupido ! Quand l'autre va apprendre que tu nous as confondus, il va vouloir m'annexer : moi, mon frère et toute l'Europe ! Je ne veux pas !"  
>Alfred plissa les yeux tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté.<br>"J'ai oublié mes lunettes !"  
>Il sembla réfléchir.<br>"Pardon, Feliciano !  
>- Je ne suis pas mon frère !"<p>Hétalia - Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud - PG-13

**"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !"**  
>Feliciano se tut en cherchant le meilleur moyen pour remonter le moral de son frère. Romano serrait contre lui un coussin... On ne peut pas étouffer un coussin, mais c'était comme s'il le faisait.<br>"Il plaisantait peut-être ! Il ne faut pas voir le mal partout, Romano. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'excuser... "  
>Un regard noir en guise d'avertissement ne suffit pas à Feliciano.<br>"... Si tu l'aimes tant que ça...  
>- C'est pas vrai, stupido !<br>- Tu es déçu et tu te languis !  
>- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées !"<p>Hétalia - Italie du Sud/Hong Kong et America - PG-13

**"Il l'a bien cherché, cet enfoiré !,** hurla Romano dans l'escalier. Humilié en public !  
>- Tu devrais lui envoyer un charmant petit texto pour lui rappeler, répondit Li depuis la mezzanine.<br>- Il m'a invité à une potatoes party dans un Mac Donald !  
>- Grande ou petite frite !<br>- Te fout pas de moi ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Il l'a fait exprès !  
>- Bien sûr qu'il la fait exprès... Tu veux du riz pour ce soir ?<br>- Ne t'y mets pas toi, aussi !  
>- C'est qu'il n'y a plus que ça dans le placard... On a mangé toutes les pâtes !"<p>Hétalia - Italie du Sud/Hong Kong et Chine - PG-13

**"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, trouvez-vous une chambre pour faire vos cochonneries !",** s'insurgea Chine.  
>Alors que Romano allait enfin se détacher des lèvres de Li, l'asiatique le retint et approfondit leur échange honteux de salive. Un œil malicieux tint tête à Yao.<br>"Li, tu te comportes très mal !  
>- Ce n'est qu'un baiser...<br>- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que j'en sois témoin ? Allez ailleurs !  
>- On est à l'intérieur."<br>Romano n'osait rien dire, le rouge aux joues, la tête calée sur l'épaule de Li. Il ne demandait que ça : sortir de table.


	48. GMT1

**1975**

Arthur dévisagea Francis avec horreur.

Il était habitué à ce que Francis soit une girouette dans ses décisions, ait souvent un avis tordu et alambiqué ou soit prompt à le contrarier à la moindre occasion.

En 1911, ils étaient tombés d'accord pour rester dans un esprit pratique concernant leur plus grand point commun. Après les bouleversements de la deuxième guerre mondiale, la France était retourné à leur petit système arrangeant. Le pays de Francis remettait tout en question maintenant !

« Donc à partir de maintenant, la France aura une heure d'avance toute l'année sur ton pays attardé ! »

Arthur prit une grande inspiration, avant de répondre calmement.

« Je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuel. Prendre déjà une heure d'avance sur le soleil en été me contrarie fortement. Pourquoi faut-il que tu en prennes deux en été et une en hiver ? Tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs.

- Pour réduire ma consommation d'énergie. La France est un pays ensoleillé, il faut en profiter. De ton côté, le soleil est tellement peu souvent au rendez-vous que tu t'en fiches complètement.

- Nous sommes sur le même fuseau horaire, bon sang ! On devrait avoir la même heure à nos montres ! Après tu oses dire que je ne fais pas tout comme les autres !

- Ton pays va gagner une particularité nationale de plus et tu m'en veux ? Ne m'appelle plus à midi, je serai en train de faire la sieste. Le soir, évite d'appeler après 22 heures.

- C'est pour que j'arrête de t'appeler, stupid frog !

- Je ne suis pas aussi calculateur, répondit Francis avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est qu'une heure de décalage.

- Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes, parce que tu as changé les tiennes, you git, râla Arthur.

- Mais, mon petit lapin ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant ! »

Ils mirent quelques temps à s'habituer à leur décalage horaire stupide. Arthur trouva vite l'astuce d'appeler Francis entre 17 et 18 heures. Lui venait de terminer sa journée et Francis se mettait à cuisiner entre 18h30 et 19h00. Il n'y avait rien de plus amusant que de l'entendre râler sur la préparation compromise de ses petits plats et de l'imaginer avec le cou démis pour avoir coincé le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule.

En fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

**Un peu d'histoire : **

**Vers 1911, l'Angleterre et la France comprennent que, pour éviter de dépenser trop d'énergie et ainsi profiter de la lumière naturelle, il leur faut avancer leur montre d'une heure en été. Durant la deuxième guerre mondiale, la France conquise est obligée de se mettre à l'heure d'Allemagne (heure actuelle) +1 en hiver, +2 en été. En 1945, la France revint à l'heure d'Angleterre sûrement par réaction réfractaire à l'envahisseur. Seulement, en 1975, on s'aperçoit que l'heure d'Allemagne est beaucoup plus profitable en matière d'économie d'énergie et présente l'avantage d'être pratique pour s'accorder avec d'autres pays du continent européen.**

**Donc, en théorie, on a le même fuseau horaire géographiquement parlant avec l'Angleterre, mais, en pratique on vit avec une heure d'avance sur eux. Sans compter que ce fuseau, le fuseau de Greenwich, est quand même le fuseau de référence pour le monde entier ! ça fera plaisir à Arthur : en hiver, il est une référence fiable par rapport au soleil. Mais seulement en hiver.**


	49. Arbre de juin

**Donc voici les drabbles de l'arbre à drabbles de drakys. Les petits derniers. Je les ai gardés dans cet ordre, parce que j'aimais bien comment ils s'enchaînaient surtout les derniers.**

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud (UA : Ange et démon)- Pg-13**

"Détruit serait plus juste !  
>- ça se répare, ça se répare !, paniqua Romano. C'est juste cassé momentanément. De toute façon, c'est de ta faute bastardo !"<br>Antonio se contint comme il put devant cette accusation. Il pensait auparavant que Romano était simplement maladroit, mais c'était loin d'être véritablement le cas. Antonio avait dû faire quelque chose qui avait fortement déplu à l'entité spirituelle. En bon démon tapageur, Romano avait donc tout flanqué par terre pour montrer son désarroi émotionnel.  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?<br>- C'était qui cette fille ?  
>- Si tu pouvais être plus mignon quand tu deviens jaloux..."<p>

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud - Pg-13**

S'il savait à quel point il était désirable, il essaierait de l'être un peu moins. Ce serait adorable... Enfin, adorable toujours dans le sens de désirable... Fichues pensées perverses !  
>Antonio tenta de se concentra sur ses notes et ses papiers au lieu de laisser son regard énamouré glisser vers la chute de rein d'un bel italien.<br>Romano avait fait du beau travail en son absence. Il avait géré ses biens personnels, il s'était occupé de plusieurs affaires d'état et il avait surtout grandi...  
>Le sale gosse qui l'avait fuir de sa propre maison vers l'autre bout du continent était devenu un magnifique jeune homme.<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

"Ma parole, il y a donc un coeur sous cette carapace d'égoïsme ?, s'étonna Francis après qu'Arthur eut sorti l'un de ses frères d'un gros pépin.  
>- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?, sourit Arthur, ravi d'en avoir bouché en coin à son rival.<br>- Quoi que... En fait, tu as aidé ton frère parce qu'il représente une partie de ton territoire... donc on ne peut pas dire que c'était vraiment désintéressé ! J'ai comme un doute sur tes louables intentions.  
>- Comment oses-tu ?<br>- Je suis persuadé qu'il t'en revaudra une !"

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud - Pg-13**

Une colonie de pucerons avait élu domicile dans leurs tomates.  
>"Non seulement tu as ramené ces plants, mais tu as aussi ramené les parasites qui vont avec ! Bastardo, tu vas le payer très cher !"<br>Son Romano était en colère ! Tout ce qui touchait à la maison et au jardin était comme qui dirait sous protectorat Italien. Antonio se demandait toujours qui était le plus conquérant des deux : celui qui était allé s'approprier de nouveaux territoires par vents et marées ou celui qui s'était approprié la maison de l'autre pendant son absence.  
>Il arrivait à faire plier l'impitoyable italien avec la première récolte de tomates.<p>

**Hétalia - Espagne/Italie du Sud - Pg-13**

Antonio ne pouvait pas continuer à souffrir.  
>Il allait reprendre le premier bateau en direction du nouveau continent.<br>La cohabitation avec Romano s'était toujours mal passée. Quand ce sale petit démon était petit, Antonio en était venu à ne plus s'en occuper en le refilant à des tuteurs et à ne lui adresser la parole qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.  
>Antonio aurait pensé que Romano, devenu une nation adulte et responsable, serait plus facile à gérer. Seulement, Antonio n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait trouver cette personne quasiment inconnue vraiment attirante.<br>Antonio ne sentait vraiment pas tranquille dans sa propre maison.

**Hetalia - France/Angleterre - NC-17**

"Je suis simplement las de constamment revenir, je fais tout le travail..."  
>Arthur vit immédiatement rouge, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Il bascula Francis dos au matelas pour prendre le contrôle de leurs ébats. Il bougea immédiatement sur le bassin de Francis, se donnant du plaisir et arrachant des gémissements ravis à son partenaire.<br>Son amant ne s'était pas attendu à ce revirement de situation, après son arrêt brutal, et serrait ses hanches de ses mains.  
>" Gros flemmard qui se dit le pays de l'amour...<br>- Je ne faisais que te taquiner."

**Hétalia - France/Russie - PG-13**

"C'est insultant, se plaint Francis.  
>- Suis-je allé trop loin dans mes avances ?", demanda Ivan avec gentillesse.<br>Étonné, Francis regarda bizarrement Ivan. Ah, problème... Serait-ce un incident diplomatique ?  
>"Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, mais ne m'insultes pas. Je ne suis pas une chienne capitaliste qui...enfin tout le reste.<br>- C'est noté. J'ai bien envie de te faire craquer les os en privé et de te faire hurler tellement fort qu'on l'entendra à l'autre bout de la planète.  
>- Vantard, sourit Francis.<br>- J'ai tout un tas de méthodes pour te faire mourir plusieurs fois.  
>- De plaisir ?"<p>

**Hétalia - France/Angleterre - PG-13**

"Ce n'est pas moi qui m'envoie en l'air avec n'importe qui !, rugit Arthur.  
>- Je le sais, mon cher. Ta vie sexuelle est vraiment lamentable. J'en pleurerai pour toi, dit Francis, préférant passer directement en mode attaque personnelle.<br>- ça, tu n'en sais rien !  
>- Oh, Arthur ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher... Comme le fait que tu sois jaloux à chacune de mes nouvelles conquêtes.<br>- Je ne suis pas jaloux de tes conquêtes. Tout va très bien pour moi.  
>- On ne dirait pas pourtant.<br>- Je te reproche ton mode de conduite, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman."  
>Non. Il n'était pas jaloux de ses multiples conquêtes. Aucune ne tenait la route !<p> 


	50. Arbre janvier 2014

**Donc, voici une série de drabbles de 100 mots écrits dans le cadre de l'arbre à drabbles de drakys sur DW. Différentes couples et personnages sont présents.**

**Rating T pour langage grossier.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia — Italie, Allemagne, Japon et Prusse — T<strong>

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'abandonner !  
>— Tu en fais toujours trop, Italia. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul.<br>— C'est ton frère !  
>— Justement, je le connais, rétorqua Ludwig.<br>— Italia-san, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour Prusse-san.  
>— Pourquoi te ranges-tu de son avis ? Je pressens qu'il lui est arrivé un truc grave. »<br>Kiku envoya des ondes télépathiques vers Ludwig pour qu'il ne cède pas au caprice de Feliciano. En vain.  
>« Bien. Allons-y ! »<br>Bon. Il fallait avouer que le sixième sens de Feliciano fonctionnait. Ils avaient retrouvé Gilbert coincé dans une benne à ordure.

**Hetalia — Espagne/Italie du Sud — T**

Détournement d'attention, c'est ce dont pourrait l'accuser Lovino. Non, c'était beaucoup trop révélateur de ses pensées impures pour cet idiota. Antonio pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, une fois qu'il était dans sa phase « sexy sans effort ».  
>Quelque part, Antonio devait le faire exprès de paraître négligé et séducteur à la fois. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il lui provoque une gaule pareille sans le vouloir.<br>C'était une tentative perverse de déstabilisation. Et c'était juste physique, putain !  
>Les cheveux décoiffés, Antonio lui lança un regard langoureux :<br>« Alors, si tu me faisais un pourcentage ? »

**Hetalia — Suède/Finlande — T**

« Ah, mais moi, j'assume complètement mon homosexualité », annonça fièrement Tino.  
>Berwald eut un petit sourire en coin avant de dire :<br>« Fin's my wife !  
>— Berwald ! Sois solidaire ! Bref ! Va voir ton petit ami potentiel, fais ton coming-out ! ça pourrait bien se passer...<br>— Ou pas, articula Berwald.  
>— Je préfère les filles, se plaint Peter. Wy est juste adorable. »<br>Tino se tut en comprenant que leur fils adoptif avait flashé sur une micronation féminine. Berwald était rouge à force de se retenir de rire.  
>« Tu le savais ! »<p>

**Hetalia — Allemagne/Italie du Nord — T**

Ludwig regrette d'être incapable de le laisser endormi dans le coin du hangar où il s'était visiblement écroulé de fatigue.  
>Malheureusement, il ne peut pas prendre toutes les décisions concernant leur évasion et lui aussi a besoin de sommeil.<br>Ludwig secoue l'épaule de Feliciano. Son ami ouvre difficilement les yeux.  
>« C'est ton tour de garde.<br>— Déjà ?  
>— Oui. Et, Feli, où va-t-on demain ?<br>— On pourrait rester un peu et récupérer.  
>— C'est trop risqué.<br>— On ne tiendra pas à ce rythme. »  
>Ludwig ne sent pas d'argumenter plus. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir s'arrêter quelques jours de fuir.<p>

**Hetalia — Pologne/Lituanie et Russie — T**

« Feliks est occupé. Il ne peut pas te recevoir.  
>— Par contre, ça ne le dérange pas de t'avoir dans les pattes. »<br>Toris trembla de la tête au pied, devant l'aura maléfique de Russie.  
>« Nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes occupés. Nous ne pouvons pas te recevoir. »<br>Ivan écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
>Feliks, maquillé et avec des barrettes dans les cheveux, avait choisi ce moment précis pour apparaître avec pour seul habit un tutu rose. Toris se déplaça immédiatement pour cacher son amant au regard de leur invité surprise.<br>« Nous sommes occupés !  
>— Amusez-vous bien ! »<p>

**Hétalia (Nyotalia) — France (Marianne)/America(Amélia) — T**

Ah, l'innocence d'une fille en fleur.  
>Marianne se surprenait à se trouver de plus en plus idiote pour cette pensée envers Amélia. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une aventure sans lendemain avec la protégée naïve de sa Némésis devenait une véritable histoire amoureuse.<br>Depuis qu'elle était poursuivie par les ardeurs étranges d'Elizabeth, Marianne ne croyait plus en l'Amour, le vrai, avec un grand A. Plus maintenant.  
>Amélia se préoccupait vraiment d'elle.<br>« Si on reste plus longtemps ici, tu perdras cette guerre, articula Marianne.  
>— Repose-toi. Si on part, c'est toi que je perds. »<p>

**Hetalia — France, Allemagne/Italie du Nord et Espagne/Italie du Sud — T**

« Débrouillez-vous !  
>— Quoi, s'écria Feliciano d'une voix légèrement efféminée.<br>— Putain de bordel de merde, t'es rien qu'un salop ! »  
>Francis se servit à nouveau un verre de vin, surveillant comme le lait sur le feu les deux Italiens doués comme des manches en concrétisation de l'amour. C'était pourtant pas très compliqué à comprendre.<br>« Bon ! Vous avez le problème inverse ! Feliciano ! Sois plus précis quand tu t'adresses à Ludwig et renverse-le sur le canapé !  
>— Quoi !<br>— Lovino ! C'est fini le déni amoureux, tu laisses Antonio te renverser sur le canapé ! »

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre, America et Russie — T**

« Vous pouvez parler tous les deux, rétorqua Francis.  
>— Il n'y a aucun déni amoureux entre nous depuis plusieurs siècles, s'offusqua Alfred.<br>— Je le déteste, confirma Ivan.  
>— Ne me mêlez pas à cette dispute, râla Arthur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, stupid frog.<br>— Bien sûr, mon lapin. »  
>Francis embrassa la joue d'Arthur. L'Anglais se mit à balbutier et à rougir.<br>« Franchement, vous vous envoyez des cadeaux bizarres, relança Francis en ignorant la bombe anglaise sur le point d'exploser.  
>— Jaloux, Francis, s'en amusa Ivan.<p>

— Il ne peut pas être jaloux, il est comblé ! »

**Hetalia — Espagne/Italie du Sud — T**

« Maintenant, je vais me pieuter ! Dans ma chambre à moi ! Enfermé à double tour ! »  
>Antonio le regarda comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.<br>« Mais je viens à peine de t'embrasser ! Mais je... Mais j'ai quasiment rien fait ! »  
>Lovino essaya d'éloigner Antonio en posant ses mains sur son torse.<br>« Et on sait comment ça finit, idiota ! Je dois me lever demain matin !  
>— Oh ! Tu en es capable, mi amor !<br>— À cinq heures du matin ! J'aurai passé une nuit blanche ! C'est un rendez-vous super important... »  
>Antonio l'embrassa à nouveau et le caressa. Et merde !<br>Effectivement, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir que le réveil sonna.

**Hetalia — Allemagne, Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud — T**

« C'est que dès qu'il voit un chat, il l'adopte pour de bon », tenta Lovino.  
>Ludwig en fut étonné.<br>« Il n'arrive pas à les ramener à la maison », contra Ludwig.  
>Merde. Il était fort en raisonnement logique le bâtard aux patates.<br>« Il lui apporte quand même à manger tous les jours. »  
>Feliciano roula dans l'herbe encore deux ou trois fois avec le chat dans ses bras.<br>« Il les fait fuir. Je croyais que tu connaissais ton frère mieux que ça !  
>— ça m'énerve que tu le connaisses tant que ça ! »<p>

**Hetalia — France/Russie/Angleterre — T**

« J'ai peut-être quelqu'un, alors ça risque d'être compliqué.  
>— Da, ce quelqu'un n'avait qu'à s'accrocher à toi, rétorqua Ivan.<br>— Malheureusement, vous êtes deux grands jaloux, avoua Francis. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.  
>— Ce n'est pas une technique de drague très probante. Pour répondre à tes inquiétudes, sache que je lui ferai passer l'envie de t'approcher.<br>— Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble. »  
>Ivan ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le français.<br>« C'est qui ?  
>— Angleterre.<br>— ça explique beaucoup de choses. »

**Hetalia — Espagne/Italie du Sud — R**

Lovino gémit sans s'en apercevoir, concentré tout entier sur la sensation de ses lèvres soyeuses glissant sur les siennes.  
>Lorsqu'Antonio l'embrassait, Lovino ne pensait qu'à son corps chaud se pressant contre le sien et à la façon dont sa bouche jouait avec la sienne.<br>Ses mains s'égaraient sur le visage puis sur la nuque d'Antonio. Son amant l'attrapait par les hanches pour le plaquer sur la première surface à disposition puis profitait de le caresser pour lui enlever ses vêtements. Par mimétisme, il faisait pareil. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.  
>Leurs corps, animés de passion, ne tardaient pas à ne faire qu'un.<p>

**Hetalia — Allemagne, Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud — T**

« Vous avez consommé de l'alcool fort ? »  
>Feliciano pleurait dans les bras de son frère tout aussi larmoyant.<br>« Je reviendrai demain, proposa Ludwig.  
>— Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul !<br>— Mais je suis là, se plaint Lovino.  
>— Je suis tellement nul. Je t'avais oublié !<br>— Tu m'as oublié ! Je suis trop triste ! »  
>Ludwig hésitait à supporter l'alcool mauvais des deux Italiens.<br>« Mais c'est qu'il y a le bâtard aux patates ! »  
>Ludwig s'en alla, avant que Lovino ne s'en prenne à lui.<br>Les deux Italiens se félicitèrent d'avoir sauvé leur soirée entre frères.

**Hetalia — Fem ! France/Angleterre — T**

« Ils m'empêchent déjà de dormir, ces bébés !  
>— Comment peux-tu penser qu'il s'agit de jumeaux, stupid frog ?<br>— J'ai compté quatre pieds !  
>— Quatre coups de pieds, tu veux dire.<br>— C'était beaucoup trop rapproché pour que ce soit les mêmes pieds.  
>— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?<br>— On n'aurait jamais dû en avoir. Ils sont comme nous. Ils se disputent déjà le territoire dans mon ventre. On ne va jamais arriver à en faire des enfants adorables.  
>— On n'aura qu'à en choisir un chacun pour faire leur éducation. »<p>

**Hetalia - Bad Friends Trio et OMS - T**

« Les gars, ça va déchirer !  
>— Quel est ton plan awesome, mon poussin ?, demanda Francis<br>— On va bloquer toutes les toilettes de l'OMS lors de la conférence sur l'hygiène.  
>— Oh ! Quelle prise de conscience planétaire !, s'enthousiasma Antonio.<br>— Lors de la conférence sur la faim dans le monde, on fermera la restauration et tous les commerces environnants. Trop awesome !  
>— J'adore ton activisme politique, avoua Francis.<br>— Mais c'est surtout pour les faire chier.  
>— Top là, mon pote ! »<p>

**Hetalia — Allemagne/Italie du Nord — T**

« Je suis désolé !  
>— Ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter !<br>— Je suis… Pardon !  
>— Arrête, Feliciano ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !<br>— Au nom de toute l'Italie…  
>— C'est ton frère qui doit s'excuser. Pas toi ! »<br>Ludwig remit la glace sur sa joue. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'Italien du sud avait une telle force.  
>« C'est pardonné », céda Ludwig.<br>Feliciano soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, il devait s'excuser auprès de son frère. En rentrant à la maison avec Ludwig, il n'aurait jamais cru le surprendre dans une telle position avec son amant.

**Hetalia — Espagne/Italie du Sud — T**

Il pourrait le regretter par la suite, mais Lovino avoua à Antonio :  
>« Les tomates de ton jardin, c'est surtout une excuse pour venir te voir. »<br>Oh, putain ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de toute sa vie !  
>« Lovi chéri, tu es trop adorable ! »<br>Lovino détestait quand Antonio souriait de cette façon à d'autres personnes que lui. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls, sinon il aurait fait une crise de jalousie et n'aurait pas atteint son but initial.  
>« Donc, j'aime pas les ramasser seul, putain ! »<p>

**Hetalia — Espagne/Italie du Sud — T**

« Le sol n'arrête pas de tourner, putain de sa race !  
>— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi marrant, bourré, s'en amusa Antonio.<br>— Je vais le buter, ce salopard de plancher de travers sur ma route ! »  
>Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lovino était retombé par terre et avait lâché ensuite une série d'insultes fleuries. Lovino secouait souvent la tête pour essayer de dessaouler pas étonnant que ça tourne et sa mèche de cheveux faisait des sinusoïdes. Trop mignon.<br>« La Terre a dévié de son axe à la con. C'est la fin de ce monde pourri et égoïste !  
>— Si seulement ! »<br>Antonio prit son appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.


	51. Arbre février 2015

_Voici une partie des drabbles (ceux que j'ai écrits) générés à partir d'un drabble de deneb algiebi dont la dernière phrase était : _

_« Leo... une clé à molette, ce n'est pas un jouet approprié pour un nouveau-né ! »_

_Oui. En lisant mes drabbles, vous remarquerez que ça a bien dégénéré (mais c'est un peu le principe du jeu). Je n'ai pas écrit à partir de cette accroche, mais j'en ai trouvé plein d'autres._

_Le principe de l'arbre à drabble est donc de reprendre la dernière phrase, le dernier bout de phrase ou mot du drabble précédent pour faire son propre drabble dont la dernière phrase, etc… sera repris potentiellement par un autre auteur de drabble ou soi-même. On crée ainsi un arbre de drabbles. Cette fois-ci, il y a eu 122 drabbles en tout._

_Tout le truc est d'être inspiré par les autres et d'inspirer les autres. C'est très amusant._

_Mes drabbles sont compilés par couple ou par personnages impliqués._

**Ratin très léger (R) et précisé en début de drabble.**

**Discussion sur les Italiens - Allemagne, Prusse et Autriche - T**

**" Vous m'aviez dit quoi, au sujet de leurs préférences sexuelles, déjà ?**  
>— On pense que les jumeaux italiens ont des tendances homosexuelles.<br>— Tu verrais comment Lovino mâte Antonio, c'est awesome ! Il lui arrive même d'être jaloux pour un rien...  
>— Pourquoi pensez-vous la même chose de Feliciano, s'enquit Ludwig.<br>— Ils sont jumeaux, tenta Roderich, le rouge aux joues.  
>— Elizabeta et Roderich l'ont élevé comme une awesome fille !<br>— J'ai fait confiance à Eli, se justifia Roderich.  
>— Il ne faut pas faire confiance à Eli pour le genre. Par contre, pour la sexualité, oui ! Elle a toujours encouragé Feliciano à aimer les garçons ! »<p>

**Il n'y a rien entre nous - Les Italies, Allemagne et Japon - T**

**" Tout le monde s'en fout** de ton idylle avec le bâtard allemand...  
>— Il n'y a rien entre Ludwig et moi. Tu te fais des idées !<br>— Comment ça ! Je me fais des idées ! Vous n'avez pas encore passé le cap ! Putain ! Vous allez vous tourner autour encore combien de temps ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés au moins ?  
>— Tu crois que Ludwig a des sentiments pour moi ? Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis mal barré.<br>— Bien sûr, triple idiot de petit frère.  
>— Ne le dis surtout pas à Japon. Il va être jaloux.<br>— De quoi ? Japon ? Non ! Pas possible, tu es avec lui ! »

**Le mariage de la dernière chance - France/Angleterre (2ème guerre mondiale) - T**

**Avait-il réellement envie de se le coltiner à temps plein et pour l'éternité ?  
><strong>Quand il avait embarqué Francis, contre son grès, en Angleterre, Arthur n'avait pas songé à toutes les conséquences.  
>Il avait surtout évité la prise d'un de ses alliés en otage. Il ne le dirait jamais à son rival : la violence dont faisait preuve l'Allemagne lui avait fait craindre le pire pour l'intégrité physique et psychologique de celui-ci.<br>La proposition de mariage entre leurs gouvernements pourrait aboutir sans leur consentement mutuel. Les hommes se passaient un peu trop souvent de l'avis éclairé de leur nation.  
>Francis n'accepterait jamais les chaînes du mariage.<p>

**Temps - France/Angleterre - T**

**Perdre la notion du temps** se révélait facile en présence d'Arthur. Il ne suffisait de pas grand-chose. Un verre de trop, une discussion, une bagarre, un désir refoulé, une cigarette, un geste, une parole. Et tout le reste ne revêtait aucune importance.  
>Arthur avait le don pour accaparer toute son attention. Son ancien ennemi lui avait toujours fait craindre la moindre attaque à la première ouverture. Alors Francis l'observait depuis tout ce temps à la quête d'un indice quelconque laissant à penser à une menace.<br>Il était fier de créer cette même expectative angoissée chez Arthur.

**Crise de jalousie - France/Angleterre - T**

**Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
><strong>Certains endroits stratégiques de sa côte Atlantique se retrouvaient vulnérables au moment où Angleterre lui faisait une nouvelle crise de jalousie. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ! Ils ne l'avaient jamais été d'ailleurs.  
>Seulement, Arthur le considérait comme son futur compagnon et, donc, Francis devait lui être fidèle pour ne pas subir de représailles.<br>Ce sale enfoiré l'empêchait d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie et s'en réjouissait. Et sa jalousie ne s'arrêtait pas aux histoires de fesses et de cœur, Arthur ne supportait pas que son rival le surpasse.  
>Angleterre resterait à jamais son problème.<p>

**Régime - France/Angleterre - T**

**" Ça manque un peu de légumes, non ? »**  
>Francis avait lancé cette pique en toute connaissance de cause, s'amusant de titiller son rival. L'odeur de cramé provenant de la cuisine suffisait à se faire une idée de ce qui était malheureusement arrivé à une partie du repas. Seulement il voulait qu'Arthur avoue ses difficultés à cuisiner.<br>« J'ai préféré ne pas en mettre. L'entrée, ça suffit.  
>— Parfois, je me désole que tu ne manges que des choses crues.<br>— Tu n'es pas content de mon jambon et de ma salade !  
>— Au moins, j'ai quelque chose à grignoter.<br>— J'ai pensé à ton régime. Faut perdre du gras quand on mange trop bien. »

**Caprice - France/Angleterre - T**

**" Impeccable, cette frange ! »  
><strong>Arthur marmonna ce qui semblait être un merci.  
>« De rien, mon lapin !<br>— Éloigne tes ciseaux de ma tête ! Je ne veux pas de câlin.  
>— Mais bien sûr, tutur !<br>— Je n'aime pas tes petits noms. Tu repars quand ?  
>— Dans deux jours.<br>— Je crois que je ne signerai pas le traité en l'état. Il va falloir que tu restes un peu plus longtemps pour qu'on trouve un accord.  
>— Tu es trop mignon avec tes manœuvres politiques pour me retarder chez toi !<br>— Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ! »

**Morsure - France/Angleterre - R**

**Se faire mordre** par Arthur en plein meeting avait un côté amusant. Évidemment, ce geste ne représentait qu'une pure mutinerie de sa part face à ses taquineries. Il ne mordait pas fort...  
>Ses meilleurs amis avaient hurlé :<br>« Vas-y ! Fais-lui mal ! Il adore ça ! »  
>Gros moment de gêne commun.<br>« Il te cherche tout le temps ! Punis-le !  
>— On n'est pas sado-maso, se justifièrent-ils.<br>— Et vos bagarres continuelles !  
>— Mais non !<br>— La dernière fois que tu t'es engueulé avec lui, tu avais des traces de griffures ! »

**Mauvaise foi - Espagne/Italie du Sud - T**

**Antonio ne pouvait pas lutter** contre la mauvaise foi de Lovino à longueur de journée.  
>Parfois, il arrivait à trouver le mot ou la tournure de phrase pour que Lovino s'embrouille tout seul. C'était assez rare. Lovino devenait alors incroyablement adorable.<br>Antonio en profitait et le regardait rougir et chercher des explications plus loufoques les unes que les autres.  
>Généralement, c'était quand Lovino hurlait : « De toute façon, ça te regarde pas bastardo » qu'il craquait complètement.<br>Antonio le prenait dans ses bras, se fichait de ses protestations éphémères et l'emmenait dans sa chambre.

**Sac de nœuds - Espagne/Italie du Sud - T**

**" Démerde-toi !**  
>— J'ai besoin de ton aide, Lovi chéri !<br>— N'y a pas de Lovi chéri qui tienne ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu comme connerie avec les deux autres couillons ?  
>— Si je te raconte tout, il y en a pour des heures !<br>— J'ai tout mon temps.  
>— Libère-moi ! Lovi, s'il te plaît ! J'ai une réunion importante dans une demi-heure.<br>— Tu arriveras en retard, c'est pas grave, se moqua de lui l'Italien, toujours à la bourre.  
>— Je t'en prie ! »<br>Lovino sourit, amusé. Antonio était empêtré dans tout un tas de fil qui l'enchaînait à son lit. L'injonction : « profite en bien » du petit mot laissé par les deux autres couillons le tentait bien.

**Affection envahissante - Espagne/Italie du Sud - T**

**" Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »  
><strong>Lovino évita le boulet d'espagnol qui voulait s'accrocher à lui.  
>« On doit discuter d'un truc important, bastardo. Et on n'a pas le temps ! »<br>Merde ! Les yeux d'Antonio avaient flamboyé. Il l'avait pris comme un défi.  
>« Tu peux me parler, je t'écoute !<br>— En fait... »  
>Lovino regarda les mains d'Antonio défaire sa chemise, comme hypnotisé.<br>« Concentre-toi Lovino ! On n'a pas toute la journée !  
>—... je voulais te parler de l'alinéa... putain, c'est quoi déjà le numéro de page... »<br>Antonio arrêta d'embrasser sa peau et sourit avec malice.  
>« Je ne peux pas deviner à ta place. »<p>

**Savoir ce qu'on veut - Espagne/Italie du Sud - R**

**" Je veux...  
><strong>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
>Lovino renversa la tête en arrière et gémit de frustration. Son bassin était immobilisé par les mains larges d'Antonio.<br>« Putain, bouge à nouveau ! »  
>Antonio embrassa son cou découvert, pinça le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents et murmura de sa voix chaude et sexy :<br>« Ce n'est pas assez précis.  
>— Putain, Tonio ! Je veux que tu me baises... »<br>Antonio siffla entre ses dents, comme pour désapprouver.  
>« Fais-moi l'amour avec tout ce que tu as, idiota. Mais fais-le maintenant ou je te pète le nez ! »<p>

**Problème évident - Allemagne/Italie du Nord - T**

**" Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout dur, là ? »  
><strong>À ce murmure, Ludwig eut un mouvement de recul immédiat, mais Feliciano affermit sa prise sur ses épaules. Les yeux de Feliciano, grands ouverts, semblaient sonder les siens en quête d'une réponse.  
>« Je pensais juste à quelque chose de...<br>— Ah... »  
>Feliciano paraissait triste et mal à l'aise. Il se mordilla les lèvres d'anxiété, se rendant encore plus désirable.<br>Ludwig se pencha à son oreille. Autant tenter le diable.  
>« Je pensais à toi. »<br>Feliciano soupira de satisfaction et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
>« Et si, on s'éclipsait… »<p>

**Dessins - Allemagne/Italie du Nord - T**

**Feliciano lui montre un carnet de croquis, rempli à craquer de dessins qui le représentent**. Gêné, Ludwig ne sait pas quoi faire de cette obsession pour lui chez son ami.  
>« Tu... tu aurais... tu aurais du écouter mon discours.<br>— Mais j'étais très attentif. Vee !  
>— C'était important !<br>— Je ferai un communiqué à ce sujet un peu plus tard. Plus important, tu te reconnais sous mes traits de fusain ?  
>— Bien sûr... Tu dessines très bien. »<br>Feliciano était né avec un don et un goût artistiques indéniables.  
>« Qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ?<br>— Pourquoi moi ?  
>— Tu es très expressif. »<p>

**A nouveau - France/Prusse - R**

**Encore.  
><strong>Gilbert, surpris par cette voix rauque et quémandeuse, se tourna vers Francis. Il en avait envie ? Encore ?  
>Sa main remonta sa cuisse pour constater son début d'érection. Il soupira, parce qu'il se sentait quasiment achevé par les appétits sexuels de Francis.<br>« Il faut attendre un peu. Qu'est-ce que t'as pris d'awesome ?  
>— Rien. C'est de ta faute.<br>— Je savais que j'étais awesome. »  
>Francis rit. Il se colla ensuite à son corps et posa ses lèvres et ses mains partout. Il se sentit réagir, chassant les délices de leur précédent ébat pour en réclamer de nouveaux.<p>

**Séduction - France/Prusse - R**

**" Si je te connaissais pas, je croirais que tu me fais du gringue...  
><strong>— Peut-être bien que je t'en fais, du gringue...  
>— Ah, oui. »<br>La main de Gilbert caressa le haut de sa cuisse, alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour lui voler un baiser. Francis s'étonna à aimer le frôlement délicieux de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson d'excitation s'empara de son corps.  
>« J'ai bien envie que tu dises ça d'une autre manière. »<br>Francis ne comprend pas ce qui le pousse en avant, pour rattraper cette bouche mutine. Il a envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami, encore et encore.

**Négociation - America/Biélorussie - R**

**" OK, mais on l'essaye sur toi d'abord. »  
><strong>Alfred pâlit à vue d'œil à cause de la proposition de sa petite amie. Il regarda le godemichet avec les yeux ronds, déglutit difficilement et ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de trouver une parade imparable.  
>« Il est fait pour les femmes !<br>— Dommage. Il ne sera jamais utilisé. »  
>Alfred se saisit du sex-toy et s'approcha d'elle.<br>« Je te ferai céder, ma chérie.  
>— Essaie pour voir ! »<br>Natalya s'enfuit en riant dans leur appartement, bientôt poursuivie par Alfred qui brandissait l'objet.

**Rumeurs et réalité - America/Biélorussie et Russie - T**

**Personne ne les verrait s'aimer.**  
>Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Natalya allait au-delà des mots et de leurs convictions politiques.<br>S'il fallait se cacher pour vivre leur idylle, ils le feraient.  
>Beaucoup de nations plaisantaient sur un amour possible entre Alfred et Ivan. Le fantasme des ennemis mortels couchant ensemble parlait étrangement à beaucoup de nations qui n'avaient trouvé que cette solution pour gérer les conflits.<br>Alfred ne démentait jamais complètement ce genre de rumeurs insensées et Ivan en rajoutait une couche pour dire qu'il dominait leur relation sadomasochiste.  
>C'était mieux de maintenir le beau-frère dans l'ignorance et de le laisser fantasmer.<br>Alfred doutait qu'il apprécie le nouveau nom de famille de sa petite sœur chérie.

**Un héros à aimer - America/Biélorussie - T**

**" Plutôt le héros qui a besoin qu'on l'aime pour lui-même... »  
><strong>Alfred détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, devant l'analyse de Natalya concernant son exubérance.  
>« Tu ne veux plus attirer l'attention, se moqua-t-elle de lui.<br>— Je m'en fiche des autres, si toi, tu m'aimes. »  
>Prise au jeu qui croyait prendre. Alfred lui sourit sous les draps et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Mignonne comme tout, elle tentait de trouver une réplique appropriée et gentille.<br>Alfred la prit tendrement dans ses bras, en espérant que personne ne lui enlèverait.


	52. Arbre avril 2015

**Hetalia — 2P ! Italie/2P ! Allemagne - T**

« Pas de quartier, hurla Luciano en dévalant la colline.  
>— Hetalia. Attends ! Ne le suivez pas ! »<br>Karl regarda son amant foncer tout seul vers leurs ennemis en criant des menaces effrayantes. Il pensait que les calmants auraient fait effet avant que la bataille commence. Il n'avait pas envie que Luciano se fasse encore capturer après avoir effectué un massacre dans les lignes ennemies. Leurs adversaires lui pardonnaient de moins en moins sa folie guerrière.  
>« Que fait-on, commandant ?<br>— On va lui sauver les fesses ! En avant ! »  
>Un jour, il apprendrait à Luciano la stratégie.<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre (période pirate) — T**

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, comme on dit », lui avaient fait remarquer ses amis sur le ton de la plaisanterie quand il avait râlé contre son rival.  
>En quoi une distance maritime plus grande entre Arthur et lui changeait-elle la donne ?<br>Avec une classe subversive, Arthur était parti vers le Nouveau Monde sur un message clair et lascif : « Vas-y ! Cours-moi après ! »  
>Poursuivre l'anglais, après ces mots étranges, reviendrait à une déclaration d'amour. Le fumier tacticien jouait sur sa fierté pour l'immobiliser en Europe, pendant qu'il monterait des plans sur des terres nouvelles pour le vaincre.<br>Francis partait pour combattre son ennemi juré, non pour convoler avec lui.

**Hetalia — Canada/Prusse — R  
><strong>

C'était bien là le problème.  
>Gilbert prenait sans se soucier des conséquences. Matthew subissait sans penser à se défendre.<br>« Excuse-moi... Je ne m'étais pas rendu que tu étais aussi fatigué...  
>— Je pensais que ça irait... »<br>Matthew avait honte de s'être endormi durant les préliminaires. Gilbert semblait blessé dans son ego.  
>« Bon. On va mettre en place un safe word. À chaque fois que j'abuse, tu cries ce mot. Et tu le cries, d'accord !<br>— D'accord !  
>— Mais si t'es pas d'accord avec cette idée, tu le dis. D'accord ?<br>— D'accord !  
>— Je ne sais plus où on en est ! »<p>

**Hetalia — Espagne/Italie du Sud — T**

« SORS D'ICI ! »  
>Antonio attrape au vol les différents vêtements que lui envoie Romano, ne comprend pas le mouvement qui l'entraîne peu à peu à l'extérieur et se retrouve comme un idiot sur le perron avec un slip sur la tête, quelques affaires dans les bras et une valise à ses pieds.<br>« Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé !  
>— VA-T-EN !<br>— Ce sont des photomontages !  
>— Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. »<br>Antonio soupira avant de crier :  
>« Tu ne peux pas me chasser de chez moi !<br>— C'est chez moi, aussi !  
>— C'est trop mignon ce que tu viens de dire ! »<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — T  
><strong>

L'homme d'un seul.  
>Francis est entraîné par la main d'Arthur pour fuir l'offensive allemande. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir s'enfuir de chez lui. Courait-il vers l'exil de sa propre volonté ? Avec sa seule volonté ?<br>« Run ! »  
>La main d'Arthur serra la sienne à lui en faire mal.<br>Francis ne se posa pas de questions. Il suivit Arthur jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qui les transporterait de l'autre côté de la Manche.  
>Ils ne se parlèrent pas durant le trajet. Leurs mains ne se quittèrent pas. Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas besoin de mots.<br>Francis n'eut pas l'impression d'être un otage quand il atterrit en Angleterre.  
>Arthur l'accueillit chez lui et lui aménagea une place pour qu'il continue d'exister librement.<p>

**Hetalia — Les 2 P ! Italie — T**

La fin du frère bien aimé avait été orchestrée par les deux Italie.  
>Luciano avait dû convaincre son jumeau du bien-fondé de sa « disparition ». Il y avait évidemment un grand nombre d'inconvénients à ne plus exister aux yeux des autres nations, mais également bien des avantages.<br>Fabrizio avait essayé de négocier son maintien dans la sphère politique. Quand les raisonnements s'appliquaient à lui-même, Fabrizio reniait la logique.  
>Néanmoins, Fabrizio possédait deux cordes sensibles : l'amour de l'Italie et son trousseau de couture.<br>En comprenant que se faire oublier des autres insensibles lui permettrait d'exercer paisiblement son art en Italie, il avait approuvé le plan de son jumeau.

**Hetalia — 2P ! Italie/2P ! Allemagne — T**

Luciano s'était pourtant jeté entre lui et l'explosion. Et cet idiot en était ressorti indemne. Luciano fanfaronna dans les flammes et défia leurs ennemis planqués derrière leurs propres lignes.  
>À force d'attirer le danger, on joue avec lui, dixit l'Italien fou.<br>Karl avait ramené cet imbécile kamikaze à la base par la peau du cou avant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment mal. Luciano eut beau lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour obsessionnel, Karl ne le relâcha pas en plein champ de bataille.  
>Pourtant, il eut des frissons très désagréables quand Luciano envisagea de le séquestrer pour l'éternité.<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — T**

Une odeur de brûlé flottait désormais dans la pièce.  
>« Est-ce que tu aurais besoin de mon aide, par hasard ? », tenta Francis en voyant Arthur courir dans le salon.<br>Francis était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas réagi quand Arthur avait proposé de faire à manger. Évidemment, une catastrophe avait eu lieu dans la cuisine. Bon sang. L'Anglais savait à peine se faire cuire des pâtes.  
>« Je gère, dit Arthur avec un extincteur à la main.<br>— Je ne crois pas non...  
>— J'ai l'habitude...<br>-...D'utiliser l'extincteur ?, s'affola Francis. Il n'est pas vide ?  
>— Il est neuf ! Appelle un traiteur pendant ce temps, tu seras bien aimable. »<p>

**Hetalia — Suède/Finlande et Sealand — T**

L'explosion de couleurs dans le ciel étoilé récompense des semaines et des semaines de travail intensif.  
>Lové contre son amoureux, le corps assommé par la tournée des cadeaux pour les nations, Tino se repose en contemplant le ciel.<br>La chaleur de son compagnon l'emporte de plus en plus vers le sommeil. Il aimerait rester éveillé pour profiter lui aussi des fêtes de fin d'année.  
>Berwald ne dit rien, l'entourant de ses bras. Peter est tout contre eux pour résister au froid. Leur chien s'est posé sur les genoux de Berwald pour leur tenir chaud dans cet environnement glacé.<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — T**

C'est mieux de feindre l'indifférence. Ainsi, ils ne se disputent pas à la moindre avancée de leurs diplomates et leur coopération se révèle finalement efficace. La loi de « j'ouvre ma grande gueule que si mon intégrité ou mes valeurs sont vraiment menacées » fonctionne plutôt bien. Elle est bien mieux que « j'ouvre ma grande gueule à la moindre opportunité pour te faire chier. » Et ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal pour leurs pays, mais pas pour leur mésentente.  
>Il leur arrive de regretter le « grand frisson » d'un débordement. Alors, de temps à autre, ils se réunissent avec leur dernier traité en date pour se fustiger mutuellement.<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — T**

Toute sa vie, France avait lutté contre la toute puissante Angleterre.  
>Signer ce traité d'Entente cordiale signifiait mettre un terme à leurs querelles incessantes et de reconnaître leur déchéance mondiale toute récente. Il leur faudrait survivre à ceux les ayant détrônés de leur suprématie de nations. Ce traité allait de soi.<br>Pour une fois, Arthur ne se faisait pas prier pour apposer sa signature sur un document officiel.  
>Francis lui sourit de toutes ses dents carnassières en versant l'encre de la défaite.<br>« Finalement, on s'est mariés...  
>— Alliés par nécessité, nuance. »<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — R**

« Comme je disais : quelle importance ?  
>— On se fritte la gueule toute la journée ! Pourquoi s'acharner à essayer de nous entendre durant notre temps libre ? Tu sais bien que c'est une utopie, soupira Arthur.<br>— Je pense qu'il y a un truc qu'on n'a pas encore essayé.  
>— Ta main dans mon caleçon ?, demanda l'air de rien Arthur alors que le Français le caressait.<br>— Ce serait un bon début pour évacuer toute la tension entre nous, l'encouragea Francis.  
>— Pour l'instant, je la sens monter dans ta main. Et c'est tout.<br>— J'adore les défis, Arthur. Continue à me chauffer.  
>— C'est pathétique comme il t'en faut vraiment peu. »<p>

**Hetalia — BTT et Italie du Sud — T**

L'air tout de même un peu coupable, Lovino explique comment ce énième vase s'était éclaté par terre.  
>Il faut croire que le mensonge sur l'écureuil est le préféré de Lovino.<br>Antonio se retient de sourire, quand Lovino lui raconte que l'écureuil a une famille d'écureuils nombreux et aussi multiples que les dégâts dans la maison...  
>« Idiota ! Je n'ai pas pu faire ça à moi tout seul.<br>— J'en doute, Lovi chéri... »  
>Antonio voit alors deux ombres se faufiler dans le couloir. Délaissant Lovino et son histoire à dormir debout, il se précipite vers les intrus qui ne sont autres que ses meilleurs amis complètement bourrés.<br>Gilbert fait tomber un vase sous ses yeux.  
>« Et encore un, Lovi ! »<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — T**

Ce garçon-là, Francis aimerait bien l'approcher. Seulement, l'enfant curieux détale dès qu'un être humain, petit ou grand, se présente. Arthur était encore plus méfiant envers un semblable, même juvénile. Obtenir son nom crié dans le vent avait été un véritable défi.  
>Cette nation sauvage aux yeux d'émeraude l'obsède.<br>Francis avait vécu quelque temps hors de toute civilisation pour échapper à la toute puissante Rome. Que craignait cet enfant farouche au point de se priver de la chaleur d'un foyer ?  
>Un jour, alors qu'il avait chassé Arthur toute la journée, Francis s'était assoupi.<br>À son réveil, ils avaient crié tous les deux en se retrouvant nez à nez.

**Hetalia — Chine — T**

Ils avaient tout le temps du monde.  
>Chine souriait quand ses camarades nations l'imaginaient avec un enthousiasme jeune et naïf.<br>Combien avaient-ils vu de nations mourir sous ses yeux ? Beaucoup trop. Et elles avaient la même pensée optimiste.  
>Parfois, elles s'étaient éteintes par la faute de nations survivantes actuelles. Leur mémoire serait-elle donc si courte ?<br>Chine avait compris que rien n'était éternel et ne se reposait pas sur sa supposée immortalité.  
>Il devait rester en vie pour se souvenir de tous ceux qui ont péri dans les affres de l'Histoire.<p>

**Hetalia — Autriche/Hongrie/Prusse — R  
><strong>

Même si ça devait faire mal, Gilbert se soumettait encore à leurs petits jeux sexuels.  
>Oh ! Bien sûr. Ne croyez pas que Roderich avait directement sorti la cravache et Elizabeta les sex-toys aux formes douteuses.<br>Tout s'était fait petit à petit.  
>Il s'était fait génialement entraîner là-dedans par une montée lente et phénoménale d'humiliations et de sévices corporels.<br>À quatre pattes dans le salon, il attendait avec impatience que son maître et sa maîtresse finissent de déjeuner et de converser pour s'occuper de lui.  
>Enfin Roderich passa une main caressante de ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de son dos, comme pour le flatter.<p>

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — R**

« Je n'en serais pas si certain à ta place... »  
>Francis s'arrête dans ses mouvements et fronce les sourcils. Avec satisfaction, il peut lire de la frustration sur le visage d'Arthur. Le corps de son rival se tend vers le sien, attendant son bon vouloir pour continuer sur la voie du plaisir. Les envies d'Arthur sont si transparentes.<br>"... Je me demande alors pourquoi nous couchons ensemble aussi souvent, si je ne suis pas aussi doué que je le prétends, se défendit Francis.  
>— Parce que tu es bavard dans ton sommeil. Je peux ainsi t'espionner...<br>— Bien sûr. Continue à te trouver des prétextes arrangeants. »

**Hetalia — Les 2 P ! Italie et 2 P ! Saint Marin — T**

« L'écrabouiller est sans doute la meilleure solution, proposa Fabrizio. Il y a une machine dehors tout à fait adaptée à la manœuvre !  
>— Je ne parlerai pas de votre secret !<br>— Michele. Tant de siècles à retourner ta veste provoquera ta perte en cet instant crucial », s'en amusa Fabrizio.  
>Luciano attrapa le bras de Fabrizio lui lançant un avertissement rien que par le regard.<br>« Heureusement pour toi, tu as encore de la valeur, précisa Fabrizio.  
>— Et je suis votre frère.<br>— Accessoirement. Si tu ne dis pas que je suis encore vivant, je t'assurerais un avenir radieux. »

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — T  
><strong>

Provoquer la destruction du royaume de France n'était pas le but ultime d'Arthur. Mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son rival ou le surpasser dans le maximum de domaines lui apportait beaucoup plus de joie intellectuelle que planifier son annihilation.  
>Arthur avait conscience qu'il s'ennuierait sans l'existence de Francis. Ceci rendait le Français encore plus détestable. Il avait besoin de lui.<br>« Je crois que je suis meilleur que toi au lit. Tous mes amants vantent mes éloges. »  
>Nouveau défi à l'horizon.<br>Arthur calcula rapidement les avantages et les inconvénients de se faire déflorer par son ennemi.

**Hetalia — Espagne et Italie du Sud — T**

Romano ricana depuis sa cachette, bien à l'abri.  
>Antonio allait morfler, grave sa mère. On avait voulu éviter de revenir au bercail, on avait laissé le petit Lovi se démerder tout seul entre un prêtre et une gouvernante. Mal lui en avait pris au conquérant espagnol.<br>Lui, infiltré chez son ennemi, avait mis à feu et à sac le bastion principal de l'adulte ennemi.  
>Antonio devait ressentir une honte phénoménale de tenant de l'autorité quand ses meilleurs amis devenaient des témoins gênants de sa déchéance ultime.<br>Lovino se sentait l'âme d'un génie en devenir.

**Hetalia — France/Angleterre — T  
><strong>

« Arrière toute ! »  
>Francis manque de tomber de toute sa superbe, quand le bâtiment d'Arthur se met à reculer à contre-courant défiant ainsi toutes les lois de la physique.<br>Il n'y a pas ni rameur à la tâche ni de vent brusque.  
>Francis essaye de garder son sang-froid. Il lève avec dédain le menton, quand l'équipage d'Arthur se moque ouvertement de lui.<br>Francis comprend alors comment Arthur peut prendre le dessus dans les batailles où il est directement impliqué. Alors, il fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, il se plaint :  
>« Ceci n'est pas un navire de pirate conventionnel ! »<p>

**Hetalia - America/Russie - T  
><strong>

Alfred était incapable de se souvenir comment il avait pu atterrir entre les pattes d'un gros nounours russe. Oui. Cet animal politique avait un prénom : Ivan, la toute puissante Russie.  
>La bête s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher.<br>Le concours de vodka avec un connaisseur venait de rentrer dans sa case « très mauvaise idée pour s'amuser ».  
>Ivan resserra encore sa prise en murmurant ce qu'Alfred reconnut comme une mièvrerie russe.<br>S'il avait eu son portable à portée de main, il l'aurait enregistré.


End file.
